la vengadora- evil angel
by vampire andrea
Summary: Sakura esta destruida por Sasuke, ahora ella se liberara de su dolor siguiendo sus pasos, mostrandole que no es débil y hacerle saber al mundo que Sakura Haruno es lo que menos esperaban, ya no es la niña llorona y molesta que alguna vez fue ahora renacerá fuerte y poderosa como un ángel, un ángel malvado...ella no quería ese destino, no quería ver sufrir a los que amaba -ITASAKU-
1. el monstruo que hay en mi

Sakura tenia que ir a una misión con la anciana Chiyo, tuvieron un enfrentamiento contra un akatsuki, su nombre era Sasori,un ser que aparenta no tener sentimientos o por lo menos lo aparentaba en toda la batalla, era un digno oponente,igualaba sus fuerzas pero de alguna manera ella no era mas que otro títere mas, pero no de la colección de Sasori si no de Chiyo, Sakura tena una extraordinaria fuerza humana pero tenia un oponente que tiene un gran numero de títeres de su lado,Sakura al final derroto junto a la anciana Chiyo las marionetas pero les quedaba derrotar a Sasori, ese lindo pelirrojo quien lo diría, ella siempre se sentía mal, inferior a todos,la llamaban, llaman y llamaran un estorbo, una**molestia**, la persona a la que ella amo desde pequeña siempre le ignoraba, era un vació que quedo en su corazón ya muy lastimado,esa peli-rosa fue capaz de derrotar a Sasori, pero a que costo...fue atravesada por una katana pequeña y envenenada pero el también fue atravesado por 2 katana por los costados, atravesando su corazón,recordó su infancia, sus padres,la abuela Chiyo, las marionetas,su soledad, en pocas palabras toda su infancia,se dio cuenta que estaba bajo un genjutsu,creado por la abuela Chiyo, sabia que se encontraría con sus padres como alguna vez quiso el,le faltaba poco, por otro lado Sakura estaba en el suelo inconsciente con intento en vano por la anciana Chiyo de curarla,si lo hacia ella moriría, pero en la mente de Sakura ocurría algo...

***narra Sakura***

Sakura se encontraba en un lugar muy especial,una banca en la salida de Konoha, estaba lloviendo a cantaros,era una noche sin estrellas, solo nubes desatando su ira con descargas eléctricas, sus ojos jades miraban a lo lejos recordando lo sucedido hace 3 años, ella le confeso que lo amaba,que la llevara, dejaría todo por estar con el y el solo le dio un simple "gracias" dejándola inconsciente en esa banca de piedra en la que estaba acostada en ese momento, necesitaba a Naruto mas que nunca,su mejor amigo,se fue al igual que el,se ha marchado dejándola sola por seguir una promesa "traeré de vuelta a Sasuke a Konoha"pensó en Naruto en el momento en que le hizo esa promesa que pensaba cumplir a toda costa, por eso se fue con Jiraiya,era una promesa que a ella no le importaba en esos momentos, ahora ella no le interesaba nada, ni lo que fuese de la vida de ese ser que le ha guardado rencor y odio que se a acumulado en esos últimos años que paso con Tsunade entrenando hasta desfallecer pero se seguía sintiendo débil, patético, su equipo "el equipo 7" siempre le superaban,se hacían mas fuertes que ella, nunca tubo un sensei, Kakashi no lo decía pero siempre la trataba como una niña frágil incapaz de hacer algo,estaba dolida, ser la débil.

La lluvia caía como cascada bañando su sedoso cabello rosado que se pegaba a sus mejillas, sus ojos verdes estaba bañados de lagrimas imperceptibles porque se combinaban con la lluvia, su blusa roja se pegaba a su cuerpo dejando ver su figura muy delicada,la mirada la tenia baja pero no miraba nada mas que el suelo recordando.

Sakura: penso "siempre débil,siempre la que tiene que ser protegida, porque, ¿porque no puedo estas a su nivel? ….Naruto-kun... Sasuke-chan ...¡porque...porque yo soy la que se esta muriendo...

Naruto se merecía tener el "kun, el siempre le a sido un buen amigo, el que nunca la abandono pero igual lo hizo...para volver a la aldea y estar con ella después de tanto tiempo, seguían siendo los mejores amigos y Sasuke se fue para buscar venganza y hacerse mas fuerte y nunca mas volver a Konoha

, se sentía tan tonta, vulnerable y débil, lo que había pasado aquella vez, la tenía así, ella no quería ser como él, un ser frió y vengativo, no ganaba nada con buscarlo y matarlo ¿o si?...quería venganza, venganza por que le a quitado su ilusión,en ingenuidad haciendo que madurara mucho en todo ese tiempo se lo había arrebatado todo, pero solo ella lo sabía. Pero que mas daba, estaba derrotada muriéndose ...sin ellos

Sakura: penso "si tuviera otra oportunidad, ser fuerte...y n-no morir

-¿eso quieres, no morir?

Sakura: ¡quien esta ahí!

Sakura miro a todos lados sin encontrar el dueño de la voz misteriosa que le hablo, pero todo a su alrededor se hizo negro,desapareciendo la lluvia,el paisaje, todo se envolvió en una completa oscuridad, se asombro y un miedo la invadió, todo estaba oscuro y ella estaba flotando en medio de la habitación como si estuviera volando en el centro de ella, pero volvió a escuchar esa voz tenebrosa, era fría y llena de ira y rabia

-¿quieres venganza de el que era tu amor? ¿del que te desprecio en todos estos preciados años ignorándote como si nada? Quieres...otra oportunidad de vivir

Sakura: !q- quien me esta ha-hablando¡-su voz se mezclaba en la seriedad y frialdad que nunca había tenido, se sentía sorprendida viendo de donde sacaba las fuerzas para esas situaciones.

-mi niñata tonta, mira tus muñecas y sigue lo que veas desde ellas y me encontraras

Sakura vio en sus muñecas encontrándose con unas esposas de las que salían unas cadenas que salían de ambas manos, eran doradas y trasmitían energía de color amarillo, eran armoniosas y cálidas, pero ¿como llegaron esas cadenas hay?, siguió con la mirada las cadenas encontrándose con el dueño de la misteriosa voz, era un...

Sakura: u-un demonio

-no cualquier demonio, soy **tu** demonio, considerame un Dios, el Dios de tu mundo y tu...

el demonio jalo de las cadenas acercando a Sakura a la abominable bestia que era 100 veces mas grande pero ese monstruo no era completamente visible, era igual de negro que la habitación, lo único que se podía ver era sólo un ojo y este, al parecer, posee cuatro círculos concéntricos que la dejaron paralizada por su cercanía al rostro de la bestia, bajo la mirada y Sakura forcejeaba intentando escapar de hay pero las esposas se pegaban cada vez mas a su piel haciendo que le sangraran, miro al monstruo que tenia en frente pero esa habitación que estaba en la completa oscuridad se desmoronaba dejando ver un fuego ardiente de color azul a su alrededor, en vez de ser caliente como todo fuego este transmitía un frió intenso que erizaba su piel, dejando ver la forma de aquel demonio, era enorme, posee una forma de su cuerpo parecida al Kyubi de Naruto pero con varias protuberancias puntiagudas visible detrás de su cabeza. Además, parece que tiene sólo un ojo y este, al parecer, posee cuatro círculos concéntricos y nueve aspas como las del Sharingan en los tres círculos más cercanos a la pupila y de color rojo, pero le sorprendió ver 10 colas que tenia, el era completamente negro como esa habitación que se desmoronaba

Sakura: p- porque, q- quien eres y p- porque estas encadenado a mi- decía en un susurro, esa bestia asustaría a cualquier, estaba paralizada y completamente pálida viendo al "Dios" las fuerzas que alguna vez tubo la comenzaba a abandonar pero seguía con el mismo tono frió y calculador

-soy tu demonio y tu la llave que desatara mi poder jejeje

Sakura: q- quien eres tu...-se comenzaba a desmallar volviéndose todo negro como alguna vez comenzó todo esto

-yo...soy...Daidarabotchi...y tu eres mi jinshuriki o algo parecido….si...lo...quieres..ver...asi...te veré luego Sakurita...seras perfecta jejeje

la oscuridad volvió a segarle de nuevo cayendo en un sueño nuevamente viendo una luz roja antes de irse de aquel lugar, la oscuridad con un enorme frió invadió cada centímetro de su piel, tiempo después comenzó a despertarse, no supo cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, segundos...días o incluso meses pero sentía algo que jamas había sentido como si algo que estuviera perdido toda su vida halla vuelto, era cálido y a la vez frió, sentía una luz tocar sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba en el suelo con sangre en su boca, sentía un dolor insoportable en su abdomen, recordó lo sucedido el akatsuki le había enterrado una espada pero ¿porque seguía aun con vida, ese demonio la había salvado?,seguia con los ojos cerrados pero estaba en frente a ella en ese momento era Sasori, estaba en la situación en la que ella estaba hace unos momentos, pero lo que ella sabia era que su destino era morir, no se alegro, la vida de una persona aun siendo un akatsuki es sagrada y ella no era quien para juzgar, esa era su manera de pensar.

Lo ultimo que recordó antes de desmallarse por el dolor fueron unos gestos de Sasori...

***recuerdo***

Chiyo: ….el cuerpo de las marionetas no es mas que un mero espectáculo, tu mero ser...lo que origina tu chakra, es esa parte de tu pecho.

En ese momento el sonrió, pero parecía ser una sonrisa sádica o arrogante, no sabia con exactitud, su vista se nublo viendo esos ojos, esos ojos color ceniza, no parecía tener vida en ellos, como un vació puro, un ser con un corazón en un cuerpo sin vida pero...igualmente no tenia lo que ella llamaría alma, como todos dicen, "los ojos son las puertas de tu alma" pero un ser sin remordimientos o alma que reflejaría en sus ojos...

***Fin del recuerdo***

cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos color jade, la abuela Chiyo estaba diciendo cosas que no podía reconocer aun por su estado, estaba siendo salvada por ella, sabia que el punto en donde la espada de Sasori había tocado era un punto vital incurable por jutsus médicos, pero ya recobrando parte de sus sentidos pudo oir a la vieja Chiyo decir algo que la perturbo un poco

Chiyo:...con este jutsu puedo transmitir vida incluso al cuerpo de una marioneta...a cambio de la mía por supuesto...pero ahora, ahora se a convertido en un sueño irrealizable ….

Sarori: que estupidez...eso es absurdo-decía con una sonrisa de lado pero eso solo era puras palabras sin nada de calidez o sentimientos -cuando te has vuelto senil...vieja

Sakura se altero por esas palabras, intento levantarse pero solo consiguió ponerse en cuatro patas, la vieja Chiyo se altero un poco por la recuperación de Sakura

Chiyo: te encuentras bien, Sakura

Sakura: s- si- dirigió su mirada hacia ella con un leve toque de preocupación-y usted doña Chiyo...

Sasori: hmp que extraño-ambas mujeres centraron su atención sobre el marionetista -ese jutsu de transferencia vital del que hablas, ¿no entrega la vida de quien la ejecuta a cambio la del salvado?

Chiyo:Sakura había sufrido heridas letales pero no había perdido la vida, e por eso que he podido sobrevivir

Sasori: pues es una lastima-decía aun la sonrisa de lado mientras hablaba pero sin esperarlo

!CRACK¡, Sakura le había pegado un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro de Sasori, haciendo que el lugar donde pegara se fragmentara y el doblara su cabeza a un lado en el momento del impacto, Sakura no tenia fuerza suficiente para levantarse y en especial de dar un puño tan dañino como el que le acabo de dar a Sasori, acaso

Sakura: pensó- ¡¿acaso este no es mi chakra ?!-estaba agotada pero aun sentía esa extraña energía correr por sus venas, estaba algo exaltada pero lo que vino después la distrajo de todo lo ocurrido.

Sasori: yo lo dejaría, este cuerpo no siente ningún dolor-decía fijando su mirada en la de pelo-rosa pero ella solo le mandaba una mirada llena de furia y odio, exaltada fuertemente por el esfuerzo que hacia -lo único que lograras golpeándome sera abrirte los nudillos, a las mujeres les gusta hacer mucho cosas inútiles..

Sakura: pensó- " co- cosas inútiles, inútil..." pensaba llorando internamente, ahora no es solo una molestia o un estorbo, ahora ella es algo mas...una inútil, tenia ganas de seguir golpeándole pero recordó que no estaba en condiciones, eso la enfureció mas que antes

Sasori: ejejejeje en cambio yo no siento nada ante la idea de que esa vieja que es de mi sangre muera, mi corazón es igual que mi cuerpo, le he quitado la vida a cientos, no, a miles de personas y ella es solamente una mas, las cosas son muy simples...- escupía las palabras como si fueran igual de potentes como la de su veneno pero a Sakura solo le lograba incrementar mas y mas el odio hacia el, no aguantaba mas, tenia que decir algo, el iba contra lo que ella es

Sakura: !que te has creído que son las vidas humanas! !como puedes hablar así de tu propia familia!

Sasori: hey y ¿esas son palabras de una ninja?- Sakura se da cuenta que tiene razón en esa parte, no podía hacer mas que apretar el puño fuertemente para así arrancarse parte del odio que crecía hacia el y la otra era haberiguar las razones que tenia

Sakura: porque, porque solo puedes ver las cosas de esa manera...

Chiyo: Sakura...déjalo...debemos irnos

Sakura:adelántese, yo iré después de esto, por favor, valla a un hospital

Chiyo: como digas, te estaré esperando-se va a pasos algo torpes

Sakura: doña Chiyo...

Sasori: que te parecería tener un cuerpo como el mio, creo que si lo tuvieras empezarías a entender lo que te digo, un cuerpo al que no se corrompe, al que no le dicta la edad, puedes fabricar la marioneta cuantas veces quieras, en vez de gente deberíamos hacer un montón de marionetas ¿no seria maravilloso? Las marionetas son perfectas, todos deberían ser como yo...

Sakura: que interesante forma de concebir el mundo- su tono de voz había cambiado, ya no era el una niña "semi" tonta, se volvió frió y calculador- tenemos que hablar...


	2. quien soy

**Cuado estaba solo ella y Sasori su exprecion cambio, en su rostro no se reflejaba ese brillo de inocencia e ingenuidad que había reflejado alguna vez, eso había desconcertado un poco a Sasori ¿acaso estaba actuando todo ese tiempo a ser una niñita ingenua?**

**Sasori: impresionante...**

**Sakura: dime como lo haces...**

**Sasori: hacer que exactamente**

**Sakura: vivir sin alma o mejor dicho sentimientos... quiero saber**

**Sasori: es simple ¡je!...los sentimientos te hacen débil...niñata**

**Sakura: con que eso es...**

**Sasori: tu querías información sobre Orochimaru ¿verdad?**

**Sakura: ugh...**

**Sasori: en el país de la hierva, en Tenchikyo...vete a Mahiru antes de que el sol se ponga**

**Sakura: ¿que quieres decir?**

**Sasori: uno de los subordinados de Orochimaru es mi espía , yo... suponía...conocerle...allí**

**Sakura: por...porque me lo dices**

**Sasori: para que aproveches esa oportunidad...de...vivir como lo ...deseas...**

**Sakura dilato sus ojos por las ultimas palabras de Sasori "esa oportunidad de vivir como lo deseas"**

**la cabeza de el estaba gacha, unos mechones rebeldes de su cabello tapaban su rostro y su boca la tenia sin esas sonrisas sádicas y llenas de arrogancia, era seguro, el ya había muerto, callo al suelo como si de un costal de papas se tratase...recordó algo que podía ser su salvación o su perdición**

…**...**

*****Narra Sakura******

**estaba en un prado verde y amplio, el cadáver de Gaara estaba en el suelo y la abuela Chiyo estaba transmitiéndole su energía vital igual que a mi, la única diferencia es que yo no estaba muerta y Gaara si, la vieja Chiyo le estaba pasando su energía vital para que el reviviera, me puse a pensar que pase poco tiempo con esa señora que me ha salvado la vida pero aun con el poco tiempo que nos llevamos en conocernos me da tristeza saber que ella eligió morir, algo se me cruzo en la mete en esos momentos... "los sentimientos te hacen débil" estaba siendo débil por sufrir tristeza,no debía derramar mas lagrimas por ella ¿acaso esas son las reglas para ser perfecto? ¿no tener sentimientos a nadie? Eso le podría ocurrir solo si ya no tuviera motivo para vivir...ese motivo serian mis padres y Naruto-kun**

**pasaron los días y solo tenia presente algo en mi cabeza y era la información que me había dado Sasori mas lo que me dijo pero lo que mas me intrigaba era lo que me había ocurrido cuando me desmalle, ese monstruo o mejor dicho demonio estaba sumida en ira pura, en su voz se le notaba,ademas de que emitía un frió de muerte o eso era acaso por el estado en que estaba ¿? medida que pasaba el tiempo se formulaba mas y mas preguntas en mi cabeza pero la única que mas me importaba era "¿escapare...para obtener mi venganza?" era simple, era un si definitivo...aunque no se exactamente como escapare para vivir en el infierno en que me iré a sumergir...**

**un día me sitiaron con Naruto en un lugar entre edificios y arboles, supongo que era por la misión que podría cambiar mi destino, como conseguiré convertirme como un "cubito de hielo" Uchiha, esos encantos de ser amargados, serios, fríos calculadores y aun mas importante sin sentimientos, ¿seria feliz detrás de una mascara? Si ahora no lo era, tenia derecho a buscar eso que tanto anelaba**

*****Fin de la narración de Sakura*****

**Sakura y Naruto se encontraron en ese lugar con otras 2 personas uno de ellos era un chico como de la edad de ellos, era tan blanco como el papel pero lo que mas intrigaba a Sakura era esa sonrisa falsa que transmitía segundo a segundo, definitivamente esto le daba mala espina al igual que Naruto, la otra persona que vieron fue a el que seria su "sensei" era raro, tiene un protector de la frente happuri de estilo que enmarca su cara, un cabello en punta como Naruto pero su color de cabello es castaño,este también no le daba buena espina a Sakura,**

**el "sensei" hizo que se presentaran, pero Naruto y Sakura lo decían refunfuñado solo que la ultima le palpitaba una vena en su frente pero ambos miraban al chico pálido que se llama Sai como si tuvieran ganas de matarlo en ese mismo instante pero el dijo su nombre con la mejor sonrisa falsa que se le pudo ocurrir, ignorando las miradas asesinas de Naruto y Sakura.**

**Su "sensei" Yamato le dijo en que consistía la misión, solo era recolectar información sobre Orochimaru y Sasuke con un espía de este en un puente llamado "puente del cielo y la tierra" que queda justamente sobre un precipicio y un enorme bosque lo rodea, solo tenían una hora para alistarse e ir a la puerta de Konoha**

*****narra Sakura*****

**Solo tenia una hora, tiempo suficiente para alistarme pero no emocionalmente para lo que iba a hacer, mis padres son comerciantes y por eso estaban en viaje constante en las naciones ninja, solo dejaría una nota en el remoto caso de que llegaran, saliendo me puse a pensar una cosa muy importante "ellos saben lo que soy yo?" cuando volviera pediría explicaciones, saliendo me encuentro con la ultima persona y la mas importante de quien me tenia que despedir pero este caso podría ser para siempre...**

**Sakura en el camino se encuentra a Tsunade, justo a la persona que quería ver en esos momentos, tenia una duda que ella le podía ayudar a resolver, es algo simple y a la vez compleja Y era " ¿quien es el clan Haruno?" esa era una pregunta que quería resolver antes de irse de hay, sus padres no estaban en esos momentos por razones de trabajo, la Hokage era la segunda opción, ¿tendría algún vinculo con el Sabio de los 6 caminos o les habrá dejado la responsabilidad de sellar a aquel feroz demonio?.**

**Sakura se acerca a la Hokage con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, estaba de suerte, se dirigía junto a Shizune a la Torre Hokage, podría conseguir algún archivo o información, solo le quedaban 20 minutos y eso le molestaba un en la oficina Sakura se sienta en una silla frente a la Hokage que estaba en su escritorio revisando unos informes mientras bebía algo de Sake**

**Sakura: Tsunade-sama ¿puedo pedirle un favor antes de irme?**

**Tsnade: cual seria ese favor Sakura**

**Sakura: quiero revisar todo lo que tenga que ver del clan Haruno**

**Tsunade se sorprende por la pregunta por un momento pero se tranquilizo al instante, quito su vista de los informes y poso su vista sobre Sakura, estaba igual de seria como siempre pero hizo una sonrisa torcida para luego mandar a llamar un AMBU para escoltar a Sakura hacia el lugar donde se encintaban todos los archivos sobre su clan pero para su suerte habían 5 cajas llenas hasta el tope de información de su clan, el clan Haruno es uno de los primeros que conformaron a Konoha por eso no le sorprendía mucho ver eso, ella era la ultima del clan Haruno por eso comenzó desde el cajón mas reciente, su expediente fue lo primero que vio para su suerte, cogió su expediente y salia lo tipico, nombre,edad,profesión, año de nacimiento...eso le resulto raro, en ese lugar salia la simple palabra de "inespecifico"**

**Sakura: "p-pero como"-penso**

**-"jejeje sabia que tendrías dudas mocosa, no te resististe y querías saber como llegue a estar dentro de ti ¿no es así?"-dentro de su mente**

**Sakura: "maldito demonio...¿desde cuando me puedes hablar mentalmente?"**

**-" desde que moriste jejeje"**

**Sakura: "m-mori..."**

**Sakura después de oír esas palabras cae desmallada en el suelo de aquella solitaria habitación, estaba ocurriendo lo mismo que lo ocurrido con la pelea contra el Akatsuki Sasori.**

**Se podía apreciar la figura de una niñata de pelo-rosa con la piel mas pálida de lo usual, en la mitad de un salón completamente negro, la mujercita le cubría un hermoso vestido que parecía estar hecho de plumas negras en las que se confunde con la oscuridad del cuarto, sus pies estaban descansos pero desde sus tobillos salían unas esposa doradas que emitían un brillo único que podían dejar ver a la perfección la figura de la chica, ella estaba sentada en forma fetal, ocultaba su rostro entre sus rodillas mientras sus brazos se aferraba a sus piernas pero de ellas también tenían esas esposas doradas de las que salían cadenas que se unían al suelo, cerca de ella, aproximadamente 3 metros de distancia se aparecía una figura femenina, era Sakura, cuando apareció, sintió el frió de ese lugar comiéndose cada parte de su cuerpo**

**Sakura: donde...estoy**

**-jejeje que raro que digas lo mismo que la ultima vez**

**Sakura: responderme**

**-que enojona eres pero bien te diré donde estas, mira a esa chica frente a ti...**

**Sakura: soy yo pero...**

**-ella eres tu, y tu eres ella, debe ser lindo vivir con ese enorme dolor, sufrimiento, tristeza y algo de arrepentimiento jejeje**

**Sakura: explícate-decía tímidamente**

**-mírate, esa eres tu, ellos no te supieron valorar, pero si no te hubieras hecho la idiota y los hubieras ayudado o hacer algo no te hubieran abandonado,sientes que te mueres pero no...aun sigues viva y mueres en vida con el silencio, te dejaron por tonta por débil,pero no es tu culpa, tu sensei nunca te valoro, nuca te ayudo, nunca te enseño nada,recuerdas lo que decia lo de "los que abandonan una misión son escoria pero los que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que escoria", pues eso es lo unico que te ha enseñado, que lo que era tu equipo es peor que escoria,el solo te ha enseñado algo y es que haz aprendido a llevar esos sentimientos en el corazón pero nunca sera tu amigo, por eso estas como estas,siendo la carga de la Hokage,por eso te abandonaron ,sabes de quienes te hablo, en forma general...**

**Sakura: Equipo 7- dijo esto como si estuviera escupiendo veneno por su boca, se miro a ella misma y avanzo unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar donde se encontraba ella, se agacho y le toco el hombro- no, no debemos sufrir por el,ellos no merece nuestras lagrimas, nunca se las merecieron...**

**pero esa Sakura del vestido negro que según el demonio es su Sakura interna, su inner, pero en algún tiempo su inner era temperamental y alegre, todo lo contrario a lo que sus ojos veían en ese momento, su inner (Sakura del vestido negro) levanto su cabeza algo asustada pero lo que vio Sakura la hizo retroceder**

**Inner: me han quitado mis ojos...y no puedo ver mi camino, el me lo quito-gimió de dolor- el me quito mi familia...**

**Sakura: por "Dios"**

**-me llamaste Sakurita ¬u¬**

**Sakura: p-por que no tengo ojos, !que me han hecho¡**

**-quieres saber...¿verdad?**

**Sakura: por algo pregunto**

**-no te asustes por lo que veras**

**Sakura no pudo decir nada porque de la nada fue absorbida por el suelo, intento salir juntando sus manos en el suelo pero estas también iban siendo absorbidas, en su rostro se percibía el miedo puro pero duro poco, sintió como algo viscoso cogiera sus piernas y la jalaran de un tirón, cuando salio de la habitación negra iba apareciendo desde el suelo de otra mas pero esta era diferente, parecía estar en un cuarto común y corriente de una casa normal, todo estaba hecho de madera, a pesar de ser un cuarto pequeño era muy bonito,era de noche y la luna se asomaba en una de las ventanas de la habitación, era raro para ella pero la Luna se veía mas grande que de costumbre, se alerto al escuchar unos gritos desgarradores desde la habitación de al lado.**

**-ve a la otra habitación, ¿querías respuestas no?**

**Sakura sin dudarlo un segundo salio corriendo a la habitación de al lado, una mujer de peló rojo como la sangre estaba dando a luz a una criatura, se acerco a pasos suaves a la mujer pero ella no la podía ver, estaba sola y no había mas nadie en esa habitación,a los 5 minutos pudo escuchar el sonido de llanto de la criatura que apenas comenzaba a nacer,para su sorpresa era ella, una pequeña niña con pelusita rosa como cabello y unos enormes ojos verdes jade, nacio con ganas de gritarle al mundo.**

**Sakura: ella, ella es mi...**

**-Si Sakura es tu madre y felicidades eres una niña jejeje**

**Sakura:¬¬ ***

**-jejeje, mejor me callo**

**Sakura: me harías un enorme favor**

**Sakura dirigió su vista a la señora que se supone que es su madre, es una señora de edad media con unos ojos jade como ella y un exótico cabello(pero no mas exótico que Sakura ^v^) cabello de color rojo sangre y una piel cual porcelana, Sakura admiraba la belleza de la mujer que observa que es su madre que intentaba calmar el llanto de la recién nacida Sakura (si se preguntan ella es como la mama de Naruto "Kushina" pero con ojos color verde jade) pero escucha la voz de unos hombres que se escuchaban sus pasos muy cerca a la habitación**

**-!Kimi¡ resististe, ya llegue del trabajo, recivi tu mensaje- decía entrando a la habitación dando un portazo que resonó en toda la casa**

**Kimi: te escuche gran baka, te tardaste mucho y aquí esta nuestra pequeña, Dan-kun, ven a ver a nuestra pequeña...**

**Sakura: "con que mi madre se llama Kimi, es un bonito nombre jejeje y mi padre se llama Dan, también es lindo jejeje"-pensó**

**Dan era un hombre de mediana edad con un cabello negro azulado y unos ojos de un color negro al igual a la habitación en la que se encontraba hace unos momentos**

**Dan: como llamaremos a nuestra pequeña gritona**

**Kimi: llama a Nagato para que conozca a su hermanita y junto le damos un nombre a nuestra gritona jejeje**

**-mami que es todo este escándalo-**

**Kimi:Nagato, mi amos conoce a tu onni-chan**

**Sakura (la de 16 años) observo al niño que entro a la habitación tapándose los oídos por los gritos ensordecedores , era un chiquillo de mas o menos uno años, tenia el cabello igual que su madre, de uno rojo vivaz que cubría sus ojitos que o los dejaba a la vista y una piel tan pálida como la de su madre, (pero no tan exagerada como la de Sai)**

**el niñito tenia una sonrisa tierna en su rostro y se acerco corriendo a donde su hermanita que lo miraba fijamente parando los llantos**

**Nagato:uh, hola onni-chan, bienvenida- se le acerco tato al rostro de su hermanita que ella sin dudarlo un segundo cogió con sus pequeñas y delicadas manitas el rostro de Nagato acercándolo mas y mas a ella-mama ¿que hace mi onni-chan**

**Kimi: hay que ver...**

**El rostro de Nagato se acercaba mas y mas al de su pequeña e inocente onni-chan, ella abrió su pequeña boquita metiendo en menos de un segundo la nariz de su hermano en su boca babeando la mientras que el hacia una cara de asco, con eso sus padres se quedaron riendo a carcajadas que hasta las lagrimas se le salían, Nagato no aguanto mas y se aparto de ella cayendo hacia atrás mientras que Sakura lo veía con sus enormes posos verdes**

**Kimi: Nagato ¿te hiciste daño?**

**Nagato: !que asco, me ha babeado!**

**Kimi: jijiji como llamaremos a nuestra niñita ¿uh?**

**Nagato: mordelona**

**Dan: gritona**

**Kimi: que groseros, es apenas una bebe**

**Dan: mmm ¿Nagato?-decia viendolo con suplica**

**Nagato: uh, creo que- hacia pose de pensar- ella parece tan vital que la Luna salio mas enorme que nunca solo para verla nacer mmm... que le parece Vitna**

**Kimi: ¿Vitna? Mmmm oh !Vitna¡ así te llamaremos mi cielo- decía Kimi haciéndole avioncito mientras que Vitna hizo aparicion su primera sonrisa**

**Sakura: "me llamo Vitna y no Sakura, desde ahora voy a tener problemas de personalidad"**

**-no quiero que te pierdas lo que viene, quiero que le prestes mucha atención ¿si?-mas que una pregunta parecía una afirmación**

**pero algo ocurrió en ese momento, del centro de la Luna salio unas luces verdes disparada hacia Vitna atravesándola justo en los ojos como si fuera una bala que se reflejo en los ojos de su hermano pero no le perforo ni lastimo ni a ella ni a el, solo callo como y rayo de luz sobre ellos,dandoles un gran dolor temporal, de repente Vitna comenzó a llorar con gritos desgarradores alterando a su familia**

**Kimi: !que ocurrió¡ !mi pequeña¡-decía desesperada con lagrimas amenazado con salir de sus ojos abrazando protectoramente a su pequeña**

**Dan: !que fueron esas luces¡-decía acercándose mas a su esposa junto a Nagato**

**Nagato: ¿onni-chan...?-decía sobándose los ojos y mordiéndose los labios para que no saliera quejidos desde ellos**

**-bienvenida seas hija de la Luna- decía alguien desde la ventana**

**Nagato: !quien eres y que le haz hecho a mi onni-chan¡**


	3. quien soy parte 2

-Yo soy el sabio de los seis caminos y he venido a prevenirlos

Nagato: que nos hiciste ha mi hermana y a mi

-ella, esta pequeña fue la elegida para portar el mayor poder del mundo,los ojos del Daidarabotchi, algún día ella sera la que defina que sera de este mundo ninja y tu niño-señalo a Nagato- cuida de ella como a tu vida misma, que no se llene de odio, o sera el fin de sus días, cuídala- decía una vez desapareciendo de ese lugar como un fantasma-busquen la paz...

Sakura: como paso esto...tu eres ¿ Daidarabotchi?

-que observadora, si, así me han llamado en este mundo de simples mortales

Sakura: Daidarabotchi ¿yo soy una simple mortal?-tenia un tono preocupado por la respuesta que le diera, si lo fuese su confusión aumentaría un poco mas y lo peor es que todos se irían dejándola sola en el mundo de nuevo

-no...yo me encargue de eso, piensa así, te lastiman mental o físicamente pero nunca te podrán matar, envejecerás, solo morirás de vejez, no enfermaras y si sufres heridas se curaran por si mismas, en pocas palabras tu mi querida Sakura eres indestructible

Sakura: indestructible...

Sakura se mira a ella y se fijo en sus ojos, no eran esos jade risueños y llenos de vida, eran los de Daidarabotchi, pero Nagato, no sabia exactamente que le ocurrió, estaba en el mismo estado que ella y era algo comprensible, se fijo en el Sabio de los 6 caminos y se dio cuenta de que la miraba a ella y no a la bebe, se le acerco lentamente y todo se oscureció de nuevo desapareciendo todo menos ella y el, se fijo bien en el y este le dedico una cálida sonrisa, ella retrocedió un paso pero sintió como las cadenas aparecían en sus muñecas eran jaladas por las cadenas desde lo alto, ella comenzaba a subir dejando en la parte de abajo al Sabio, eso le asusto mucho y involuntariamente corrieron lagrimas por sus mejillas, comenzó a ser volteada por las cadenas quedando frente a frente con Daidarabotchi que dio un gran rugido haciendo que ella casi volara

Sakura: !NO¡

Daidarabotchi:NO que pequeña, ¿te sientes intimidada por mi presencia?

Sakura: !No me grites monstruo, no soy sorda y tu aliento apesta a mil muertos, que almorzaste¡- decía con la cara verde,eso era un reto que podía o ser demasiado estúpido o demasiado valiente

-eso me gusta, no te debes de intimidar por el Vitna

Sakura: Vitna...deje de ser Vitna desde que no tengo memoria, quiero ver que fue lo que paso ¿porque no estoy con mi mama Kimi, mi papa Dan y mi hermano Nagato

-quieres saber...

Sakura: mas que nada en el mundo Sabio

Daidarabotchi: mocosa... si fuera por mi !púdrete con ellos jajaja¡

Sakura: !¿quien te crees para desearle la muerte a alguien?¡

Daidarabotchi: soy Kami (Kami=Dios)

Sakura: seras todo lo que quieras pero eso no te da el derecho a decirles eso demonio apestoso

Daidarabotchi: maldita seas Vitna...

Sakura: soy Sakura...

Sakura volvía a ser absorbida por el suelo, ella no opuso resistencia alguna, al contrario, ella cerro sus ojos para volver a abrirlos en la casa, aun era de noche y lo primero que vio fue el corredor que se dirigía a la sala, su hermano y padres estaban ocultos detras de un mueble, ella les siguió a paso lento, cuando entro a la sala ve al otro lado y en la cocina habían ninjas y no cualquier ninja, ellos eran 2 ninjas de Konoha

ninja1: ¡llevo 4 dias sin comer

ninja2: no, solo han sido 3

ninja1: ¿que mas da? Date prisa y abre la lata, tengo hambre

ninja2:ya miraremos por los alrededores después, puede que encontremos mas latas

…...

Dan: vayámonos ahora ….

Kimi: tengo miedo, ¿y que pasa si nos ven?

Dan: tranquilos, no se preocupen, solo no hagan ruido.

Kimi tenia en brazos a Vitna, arrullando la para que no se despertara mientras salían de ese lugar, pasando en frente a la cocina un ninja dijo "¡esta buenísimo!"pero en un descuido Nagato rompe sin querer un florero y se taparon todos la boca para no hacer ruidos, estaban temblando del miedo y desde la cocina salieron los 2 ninjas de Konoha armados ambos con un kunai

Ninja1: ¿quien anda ahí?

En un movimiento rápido Dan sale corriendo hacia ellos para golpearlos pero uno reacciono " ¡mierda! Pero que hace el enemigo aquí", Dan le cogió el brazo con el kunai a uno de los sujetos y grito "¡corran mientras puedan!" el otro ninja se fue contra ellos y Kimi dijo "¡vayámonos Nagato!" pero ella la dejo a Vitna a Nagato y se interpuso entre el ninja y ellos, el kunai se clavo en su estomago pero ella cogió al ninja para que no fuera tras Nagato y Vitna

Kami: Nagato...corre

pero Nagato no podía hacer nada, tenia miedo y abraza fuertemente a su pequeña hermanita como protección pero ella comenzó a llorar viendo a su madre morir en brazos de aquel hombre, Dan hollé los gritos de Vitna y ve a su dirección encontrando a su esposa ser asesinada por el ninja "!¿como has podido?¡" Nagato seguía viendo la escena petrificado con su hermanita que no dejaba de llorar como cualquier bebe, pero ella apenas tenia 2 meses de haber nacido, esos llantos eran de lo mas común, en el descuido de la muerte de Kimi fue atacado por el ninja que estaba distrayendo clavando le el kunai en el pecho, Nagato no dejaba de llorar teniendo la boca abierta que temblaba descomunalmente y Vitna ceso los gritos pero no su llanto que dejaba ver a sus ojos mas brillosos

Ninja1: !no eran ninjas¡ ¿que demonios?

Ninja 2: ¿unos niños?...¿q...que dem?...!mierda¡ ¿como ha podido pasar esto? !no puedo creer que los confundiésemos con el enemigo

Ninja1: ¿que hemos hecho?

Nagato vio el símbolo grabado que ellos tenían, ese era el símbolo de Konoha, los odiaba por matar a sus padre y a Konoha por tenerlos bajo su protección y fueran los de Konoha quienes tenían esa guerra y por culpa de ellos mataros a sus padres, los odiaba tanto que sus dientes rechinaban de ira y sus ojos estaban cerrados con tal fuerza...

Ninja2: lo lamento tanto niño...no creímos que aun habían civiles en la zona de guerra...

era tarde para disculparse, no había perdón para lo que el le hizo a sus padres a el, el solo pensaba en una cosa **venganza** a la muerte de sus padres, su cabello se fue para atrás dejando ver sus ojos con el rinnegan que había nacido de la ira, la rabia, del dolor...que se transformo en odio, aun lloraba pero pego un grito al cielo ensordecedor, era el mismísimo grito de ira y de que correría sangre "un joven Nagato se inmerso en un mundo de dolor" mato a los ninjas de konoha pero el no supo como porque callo desmallado con Vitna en brazos

…...

En otro lado Sakura estaba paralizada y llorando como cuando era una bebe, pegaba gritos al cielo y se interpuso entre los kunais y sus padres a la hora que los atacaron pero ese era un recuerdo y era inevitable que murieran frente a sus ojos...otra vez...

-calmante, la verdad duele pero tu deseo era saber...

Sakura: y no me arrepiento de nada...-veía a Nagato caer desmallado con ella en brazos, la pequeña Vitna (Sakura) veía todo aun sin entender lo que ocurría a su alrededor, la inocencia y pureza que rodeaban sus ojos era lo único que podría alegrar a alguien en situaciones como esas con esa adorable sonrisa llena de paz pero su madre y padre murieron por una guerra que Konoha había empezado

Sakura: por que...

-que cosa Vitna

Sakura: por que...me muestras estas cosas...

-por justicia...

Sakura: ¿justicia...

-si, para que no sufras el peor destino de todos, busca la paz...pequeño ángel...era justo que supieras lo que había ocurrido... tu hermano y tu quedaron huérfanos en ese momento pero el en esos momentos te mantenía con lo que quedaba de comida de la casa, el te daba todo lo que conseguía dejándolo con días sin probar un solo bocado de comida en un momento de desesperación hasta dejarlo al borde de la locura te tuvo que dar en adopción...

El suelo la volvía a absorber adentrándose en el suelo de madera viendo por ultima vez a su hermanito inconsciente en el piso a las calles, volvía a aparecer en una zona de la aldea de la lluvia desde la tierra, era de noche y había una fuerte tormenta, no podía ver nada a su alrededor hasta que se encontró con un niño de pelo rojo que llevaba puesto una capucha de un color amarillo, llevaba a una niñata de pelo rosa de uno meses de nacida, caminaba a pasos cortos por la calle temblando no por el frió de la lluvia que le rodeaba si no por el acto que iba a cometer,había tristeza en el ambiente que lo rodeaba, frente a el aparecieron dos personas de la nada que Sakura pudo reconocer inmediatamente, ellos eran Kizashi Haruno y Mebuki Haruno, sus supuestos padres, el pequeño niño les entregaba con temor a su pequeña razón para seguir adelante, el habiente se hizo mas opaco y triste en ese preciso momento.

Mebuki: ¿porque nos entregas a tu hermana? ¿sabes que somos de Konoha?

Nagato: si lo se, por eso si le llega a ocurrir algo den por seguro que estarán 3 metros bajo tierra...ella merece ser feliz asi que por favor no le digan nada de esto alguna vez cuando cresca, si vive en una mentira sera porque...yo la amo como la hermanita que nunca pude cuidar...lo siento Vitna, te he fallado como hermano pero aunque no sea feliz sin ti jamas te olvidare pequeña Vitna

En la densa lluvia Sakura no podía resistir ver esa imagen frente a sus ojos, las gotas de lluvia se mezclaban con unas cuantas lagrimas que brotaban de su rostro haciéndolas imperceptibles, el nunca le fallo, era su hermano y tubo que alejarse de ella para que tuviera una buena vida, unos buenos padres adoptivos, felicidad...pero esta felicidad era amarga,esos lindos ojitos que alguna vez tuvieron un extraño y hermoso brillo especial iba siendo opacado poco a poco, ¿que pensaría el si ella se hubiera enterado en algún momento de eso? ella sabia muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo, estaba arriesgando su felicidad para que ella lo fuera, veía como el iba corriendo desapareciendo poco a poco entre la lluvia que lo rodeaba, no dudaba en hago y era que ella seria feliz sabiendo que fue de el, comenzaba a caminar tambaleándose cada vez mas con cada paso que daba, se acercaba a sus padres adoptivos, no los culpaba, al contrario, estaba extrañamente feliz que fueran como sus padres,aunque le engañaron todo este tiempo ellos como sus protectores en todos esos años.

Mebuki: llamemosla Sakura ¿Kizashi?

Kizashi: es mas linda que la misma flor, Mebuki-chan ¿no le diremos nada?

Mebuki:esa era la voluntad de su hermano, el odia a Konoha pero el sabia que ese era el único lugar donde podría estar segura en esta guerra, lo hubiese criado como mi hijo pero no ppodemos mantener a mas personas...que tristeza

Kizashi: vayámonos Mebuki-chan, la pequeña florecita se puede resfriar...

...

La sala se oscureció por completo dejándola en la misma oscuridad que en el inicio de todo esto, sentia dolor en todo su cuerpo, la voz que alguna vez le hablo se había apagado, cerro sus ojos dejando esa oscuridad entrando a otra pero ese frió aterrador se había desaparecido dejándola en un calor intenso.

Sakura estaba confundida y con un enorme mar de emociones depresivas siempre buscaba el porque de las cosas pero eso era lo que quería ¿no?, saber y poder entender, el porque de las cosas ¿porque sintió dolor, como si fuera atravesada por un millar de armas en su pecho?¿porque quería venganza de todos los que alguna vez amo? ¿porque no puede ser feliz?...

Comenzaba a tener un nuevo sueño que quería cumplir, ese sueño era **encontrar a Nagato, **ese era su nuevo sueño, no, su sueño es vengarse de los que la hicieron sufrir, entonces era un hecho, tendría como primer destino ir a amegakure por si podría encontrar algún rastro de su hermanito, pero ¿podría encontrarlo?.


	4. la mision

Abrió los ojos lentamente recordando lo sucedido, estaba en el suelo con una capa delgada de sudor sobre todo su cuerpo, estaba jadeando como si hubiera estado corriendo una maratón de 100 km y llevaba algo en su mano izquierda, comenzaba a levantarse con pesadez ya que sus piernas no le respondían mucho que digamos,solo pudo arrodillarse, sentía algo suave en su mano izquierda, fijo su vista en ella encontrándose con algo que le sorprendió, era una pluma negra con bordes dorados.

Sakura: "q-que hora es"-pensaba con los ojos bien abiertos

Sakura salio corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo levantando tierra a cada paso que daba, cuando llego a la entrada de Konoha se da cuenta de que ella era la ultima en llegar, haciendo que le saliera una gotita tipo anime en su nuca, avanzo lo mas calmada que podía, lo menos que quería era que le regañasen, aun no estaba de ánimos con lo que acabo de pasar...

Ya cuando todos los presentes estaban reunidos se da cuenta de que Sai tiene su típica sonrisa falsa incomodando la un poco, Sakura miro hacia atrás viendo por ultima vez a Konoha antes de ir camino hacia su venganza...

Yamato: bien es hora...equipo Kakashi vayámonos...

…...

3dias después...

Estaban caminando lo que parecían una eternidad,después de una discusión que había comenzado Naruto,le tubo que pedir a Sai que disculpara a Naruto y el acepto con esas sonrisas falsas, Naruto miraba a Sai como un bicho raro sin disimular... como siempre y así fue como empezó esa tonta pelea pero se da cuenta de que por mas que lo intente Natuto va a querer ir por Sasuke...

***FLASH BACK****

Sakura miraba a Sai con una gran sonrisa pero no tan exagerada como las de Naruto igual que las que hacia Sai "falsa" mientras que Naruto la miraba directamente al igual que en ese momento Sai puso una de sus sonrisas falsas "!ERROR¡" eso no le gusto para nada a ella, esta pensando en varias cosas en el camino y una de ellas era "si tengo que ser ruda !lo seré¡" había mandado a volar a Sai mandando le un puño directo en su rostro haciendo que cayera a unos metros de distancia dejando a un Naruto sorprendido y a un Yamato boquiabierto

Sakura: a mi por otro lado, no me importa si me perdonas

Sai mientras se limpiaba la boca de la sangre que le corría se sorprendió por el golpe de Sakura que si ella hubiera querido le hubiera matado con uno de esos golpes pero supo que ella se había contenido

Sai: me engañaste...con esa sonrisa falsa tuya

Sakura: no sabes nada de mi...no te atrevas a hablar mierda de el frente a Naruto, si lo haces la próxima vez te golpeare de verdad-decía cerrando su mano en un puño guardándose la ira que contenía en esos momentos, su voz sonaba mas gélida de lo normal, sentía que quería tirarse sobre el y matarlo de una buena vez pero así no era ella, solo podía enviarle una mirada asesina llena de un odio profundo, aunque Sasuke fuera una de las personas que mas odiara en el mundo para Naruto...las cosas eran diferentes naruto nunca tubo familia y lo considera como su hermano y el fue y sera aunque ella no quiera, su primer y mejor amigo, el no quería perder a nadie mas...

Sai: ya es suficiente,no diré nada sobre el en su presencia y no tenia idea de que pudieras usar sonrisas falsas como esas. Me asegurare la próxima vez.-decia con una voz pasiva

Naruto: ¿como puedes estar tan tranquilo con un golpe como ese?

Sai: una sonrisa es la mejor manera de tratar situaciones difíciles, incluso si es una sonrisa falsa. Usada adecuadamente puedes engañar a cualquiera con ella.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK****

solo se escuchaba el sonido de la naturaleza, era algo incomodo pero ella, Sakura miraba a Naruto formulando una gran cantidad de preguntas a la que no te tenia respuesta pero una de ellas es la que mas pasaba por su mente en esos momentos "¿destruir a Konoha?" no sabia que decir a eso, hay solo le quedaba 3 cosas por que luchar, una de ellas es Tsunade que era como esa madre que alguna vez necesito y a Ino que era su mejor amiga, no ,no ella era como una hermana que alguna vez fue su rival en el amor pero la tercera razón era Naruto...el era como un hermanito para ella ademas de ser su mejor amigo y siempre fue incondicional para ella, si les ocurriera algo ella no dudaría en protegerlos como ellos a ella...

…...

Sakura fue despertada de sus pensamientos viendo lo que se formaba frente a sus ojos, el espía ya había llegado al puente, llevaba puesta una capa azul imposibilitando ver su rostro hasta que llego Yamato disfrazado de Sasori al lugar, el espía se saco un poco la parte de la cabeza dejando ver a nada mas ni nada menos que al subordinado mas "fiel" de Orochimaru...Kabuto, entre todos los espías que podía haber ella nunca pensó que fuese Kabuto, en un corto plazo de tiempo vio que las oportunidades de saber algo se iban reduciendo, en el ultimo momento Yamato le hiba a lanzar un kunai a Kabuto pero en ese momento alguien apareció atrás de Kabuto...Orochimaru, todo parecía indicar que lo estaba siguiendo, Kabuto pudo escapar de un ataque directamente de una serpiente de Orochimaru malentendiendo lo del kunai que saco Yamato.

De lo extraño que pareciera Orochimaru también parecía creer que era Sasori, pero en esos momento ambos, Kabuto y Orochimaru lo atacaron, tenían la intención de matar a Sasori, Orochimaru se había dado cuenta de todo desde el principio, incluso de que se encontraban escondidos Sai, Sakura y Naruto,Yamato hizo la señal para su salida a lo que todos salieron poniéndose delante de Yamato.

Naruto ya había comenzado su transformación, sus colmillos estaban alargados y sus ojos ya estaban rojos y con su pupila alargada, le preocupaba mucho que se fuera a transformar y mas con esos 2 frente a el, poco a poco fue cubriéndose por un chakra de color naranja con una cola saliendo detrás de el, Naruto a una velocidad impresionante, rompiendo el piso de madera del puente y la mitad de cuerdas que le sostenían llegando en poco menos de segundos al frente de Orochimaru rasgando su cara en una cachetada enviándolo kilometros atrás atravesando el bosque levantando tierra en su recorrido, Orochimaru emprendía una caminata a paso lento hacia el puente con la cabeza gacha siendo tapada por sus cabellos, estaba limpiando su rostro del manotazo que le dio Naruto pero de paso contó el porque de que Yamato pudiese controlar el elemento madera, el era un experimento de Orochimaru, el único entre 60 niños que pudo sobrevivir ….pero Orochimaru provoco algo terrible con sus palabras...

Orochimaru: estaría mas interesado en comprobar cuan fuerte a crecido mi Sasuke-kun enfrentándolo frente a Naruto-kun

Naruto: el no...-le comenzaban a salir mas colas a Naruto a causa del daño que le hizo las palabras de Orochimaru, en total tenia ya las 3 colas y su rabia y poder iban aumentando - !el no te pertenece¡-Orochimaru tenia puesta su sonrisa mas sádica y espeluznante y Naruto emanaba mas y mas chakra del Kyubi, su cara se comenzaba a transformar a una parecida a la de una bestia, ojos rojos, colmillos largos y afilados- No hables de Sasuke... como si fuera un juguete...!que te pertenece¡- el chakra del bijuu cubría gran parte del área del cielo haciendo espirales alrededor de Naruto expulsando a su alrededor mucho viento imposibilitando la vista de todos, era caliente y quemaba

Sakura estaba asustada, no quería ver así a su amigo - "¿que es ese chakra?"- sentía como si algo en sus adentros le atrajera esta sensación que emanaba el chakra de Naruto, esa sensación la hizo entrar en un trance que relajaba su cuerpo de una extraña manera,, sentía todo pero su vista se oscureció por un momento, vio a un enorme zorro anaranjado del que brotaban burbujas anaranjadas de su cuerpo, podía ver esos ojos rojos llenos de rabia y deseo de destrucción, era algo impotente y a Orochimaru que se veía diminuto frente a el con una cara que demostraba algo parecido a disgusto combinado con seriedad, el Zorro le rugio votando una gran cantidad de burbujas de su hocico, Orochimaru intentaba no ser llevado por el viento que produjo ese largo gruñido pero todo fue llevado por el viento, incluso ese enorme zorro, volvía a la realidad pero no dejaba de sentir esa atracción que sentía desde su interior hacia el poder de Naruto , el poder que fluía de el rompió la parte del suelo de madera en donde estaba parado y las barandas metálicas del puente.

El chakra que fluía con gran intensidad de su cuerpo se iba calmando de la misma forma en que apareció...en un remolino dejando solo el manto del kyubi con las 3 colas

Orochimaru: intrigante-tenia aun en su rostro esa sonrisa sádica

Sakura: "¿este es el poder de un jinchuuriki? Solo puedo decirlo por la forma en que se siente...yo...¿podría alguna vez igualar el poder de Naruto?...no puede ser ¿o si? !Nadie a podido controlar un chakra tan terrorífico como ese¡"

Kabuto en un intento de dañar a Naruto, intenta lastimare con el bisturí de chakra pero Naruto con un simple rugido salio volando Kabuto y de paso destruyo el puente consigo ,un barrote salio volando con Kabuto que calleron sobre Sakura con una gran velocidad,noqueandola y enterrandole el tubo en su abdomen con gran facilidad pero eso solo redujo un poco a la velocidad en que iba estrellando se y tumbando un arbol.

El puente comenzaba a desmoronarse rápidamente llevándose rápidamente a Sakura que comensaba a desangrarse, el tubo le había atravesado su cuerpo saliendo por el otro lado, el Capitan Yamato en un intento de salvarla uso el "mokuton no jutsu" pero eso solo hizo que la velocidad en que se caía el puente se recudiera un poco, el cuerpo de Sakura comenzaba a caer al vació

Yamato: !Sai rescata a Sakura¡

Sai había creado un ave en la que se monto en su lomo, paso al lado de Sakura pero no la auxilio si no que siguió su camino, el tenia un objetivo que se retrasaría si la ayudaba, solo seria una molestia...

Yamato en un ultimo intento creo una enorme raíz para intentar atrapar a Sakura, pero no alcanzo llegar a tiempo, callo en el rió, era caudaloso y tenia rocas afiladas, para una persona normal le seria imposible sobrevivir...pero ella no es una persona normal

Sentía como su vida iba y venia en cada movimiento de su cuerpo incluso en cada respiro que daba, le dolía el cuerpo entero y ella era como una muñeca de trapo indefensa, la corriente la estrellaba una y otra ves contra rocas puntiagudas que la cortaban como si de mantequilla se tratase, vio a lo lejos lo que ella podría llamar como una cueva subterránea en un lado de ese rió que había erosionado el suelo con el pasar de los años convirtiéndolo en un abismo del cual no parece que se encuentre una escapatoria, por lo menos en ese lugar estaría a salvo de esa feroz corriente, la corriente la arrastro a el, ella flotaba sobre el agua dejándose llevar hacia adentro de la cueva en donde su techo o la parte de arriba de la cueva estaba a unos 35 metros sobre ella, todo adentro era oscuro, ni la luz podía entrar a el ya a viendo avanzado, se saco el barrote de metal que tenia en su abdomen, justo en ese momento vio humos de colores salir de el hueco que le dejo la herida mas las otras que le hizo el rió, sentía un ardor ,uno intenso que se calmo a los pocos segundos, quedo dormida sobre el agua no se sabia cuanto tiempo, podría ser horas o días, cuando despertó sentía como su cuerpo estaba arrogado como si se tratare de la semilla de una ciruela, comenzaba a ver un pequeño destello de luz casi imperceptible de un color blanco saliendo desde el techo de la cueva, fijo su vista por el recorrido de la luz observando una pequeña grieta, intento levantarse sobre el agua logrando lo con mucho esfuerzo pero les temblaban como gelatina pero todo estaba bien, solo ocurrió eso porque durmió y sus sentidos se durmieron ¿no?

Sakura: "cuanto tiempo e dormido"-pensó

-"pues mucho ¿sabes? Duraste 4 días con 6 horas con 31 minutos...que floja eres jejejeje"

Sakura: "cállate maldito demonio, tu espantosa voz me da nauseas y eso que no he comido nada en estos 4 dias"

-"que amargada eres Saku, por eso no le gustaste a Sasuke-kun"

Sakura: "no te atrevas..."-comenzaba a subir la pared con la entrecejo fruncida y aunque el brillo de la habitación era poco, ella se le iluminaba la vista con un brillo extraño- !a mencionármelo a mi¡- grito mientras junto una gran cantidad de chakra derrumbando una gran parte de la pared de piedra pero no lo suficientemente alta para que se saliera el agua de la cueva que parecía no tenia fin.

Cuando salio de la cueva entra en otra que era igual de amplia que la anterior pero esta tenia una salida que se ubicaba frente a ella con la luz de la salida se dio cuenta que estaba cubierta de sangre y barro pero sus heridas sanaron, consecuencias del poder de su vestía interior que era cubierta por una gruesa catarata que parecía provenir del rió en el que ella se había encontrado, avanzo tambaleándose de un lado a otro, asomo la cabeza atravesando la cataratas viendo que se encontraba en la parte mas alta de la catarata,vio a abajo encontrándose con roció en el fondo imposibilitando sabes que había abajo, sin prestarle importancia se lanzo desde 105 mts de altura hacia un fondo desconocido, lagrimas salían de sus ojos pero se le veían firmes y fríos para alguien como ella, cuando callo, callo sobre un lago profundo evitando una fea caída sangrienta, nado lo que pudo hasta llegar a la orilla, se arrastro por la tierra hasta salir del agua, cuando salio por completo de ella se recostó en la tierra respirando agitadamente, vio el cielo y era de noche, estaba bonito el cielo esa noche, la luna parecía...como la primera vez que la había visto, cuando nació se veía idéntica como a la de esta noche, las estrellas adornaban el cielo como protectores que velan su sueño que se aproximaría

Sakura: te encontrare...Na...ga...to-antes de cae en un sueño profundo volvió a aparecer una luz desde la luna directo a sus ojos haciendo que diera un grito desgarrador, aun con la demacrada apariencia tenia una hermosa sonrisa en rostro que compensaba el dolor que sufría en esos momentos

…...

Se comenzaba a apreciar la figura de un hermoso cielo rojizo que era consecuencia de un nuevo amanecer, cerca de un rió se hallaba una adolescente de pelo rosa con sangre y barro por todo su cuerpo, lucia pálida y débil pero todo no era pura apariencia, abría y cerraba con fuerza unos ojos verdes que titilaban una y otra vez a unos de color metálico con círculos concentricos a su alrededor

Sakura: ugh !ahhh¡

-"no te preocupes, el dolor solo durara máximo otras 2 horas jejeje"

Sakura: "p- porque me haces esto ahora...porque...duele...hmmm duele mucho

-" si se que duele mucho, si no te diera el don de la inmortalidad temporanea ya estarías muerta...si hago esto es porque me has demostrado que eres honesta con lo que estas haciendo tu casi siempre eres insegura pero estas segura de lo que haces, tu...eres pura, eres un libro abierto que yo me encargare de cerrar por el exterior para hacer imperceptible tu forma de ver, sentir y pensar...te convertiré en un ángel malvado pequeña Vitna...pero eso sera solo pura apariencia...¿ya te has calmado?"

Sakura: "s-si..."-rápidamente se acerco al rió y vio sus ojos, eran normales de nuevo, eso le alegro mucho pero en toda la noche estaba sufriendo y gritando de dolor, hasta sangraba por sus ojos, pero ya estaba cesando, una lagrima de sangre callo al rió haciendo que borrara su figura, le prestaba mucha atención a lo que reflejaba, comenzaba a ver unos cabellos y ojos negros azabaches ¿podría ser Sasuke? No,no era Sasuke, el era...no pudo descifrar quien era cuando la ultima gota de sangre resbalo por su ojo izquierdo cayendo al agua cristalina enrojeciendola y eliminando la imagen de esa persona que no pudo ver bien su rostro, miro a su alrededor sin percibir alguna presencia por esos lados, comenzó a quitarse la ropa que llevaba puesta quedando en ropa interior para meterse en el agua, estaba sucia de su propia sangre combinada con barro, el agua estaba extra fría, eso era bueno, eso reavivaría sus sentidos nuevamente, nadaba en círculos sobre el agua sacando una que otra pequeña sonrisa de su rostro, se comenzaba a sentir limpia de todo...

…...

Por otro lado, un pelinegro caminaba en dirección a un lago, había tenido una misión que ya había cumplido, iba rió abajo en busca de Kisame que fue por algo de comer y quedaron en verse en el rió que seguía después de la cascada, llegando al transcurso del rió se encuentra con unos cuantos pescados cocinándose sobre una fogata hecha a mano y una vestimenta y banda completamente húmedas, tendidas sobre un árbol, goteaba sangre combinada con agua, era definitivamente de una mujer de Konoha, esa vestimenta la había visto en algún lado pero no se acordaba del todo, cuando vio el rió se dio cuenta de que había una mujer en el agua, definitivamente era la dueña de esa vestimenta, se dio cuenta de su cabello rosa, era la mocosa que acompañaba al jinchuriki del Kyubi,

- te recomendaría que te cubrieras con algo de ropa.

Sakura: t-tu...

Sakura volteo su mirada encontrándose con la persona que menos se esperaba encontrar, era el mismísimo hombre que había hecho que Sasuke fuera como es y que ella quisiera acabar,era ese pelinegro poseedor del sharingan y unas ojeras alargadas por falta de descanso, se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando con una sonrisa torcida de pura superioridad que le parecio rara, siguio la direccion de su mirada, bajo su mirada encontrándose con lo que se esperaba, ella estaba en ropa interior y el estaba mirando su...

Sakura: !deja de mirarme maldito pervertido¡-decía con la cara mas roja que un tomate intentando cubrirse lo mas que pudo undiendose en el agua tapando todo su cuerpo a excepción de su cabeza

-¿pervertido yo?, si tu eres la que esta insinuando que estoy pensando cosas pervertidas, tu eres la pervertida al pensar lo que tu insinúas que yo pienso- decía el como si ella aumentara mas su ego de lo que estaba

Sakura: !lárgate, que no sabes que es privacidad¡

-te recomendaría que te cambiases, mi compañero viene hacia haca y podría verte, al menos que tu quieras que el te vea...

Sakura: si es así entonces date vuelta ¿que acaso pensabas que me cambiara frente a ti maldito emo pervertido?

-hmp- se larga a paso lento ya borrando su sonrisa torcida dejando una cara carente de emociones

Sakura: " igual que a todos los Uchiha con su estúpido "hmp" que no saben mas que decir"-pensaba mientras salia y se cambiaba lo mas rápido que pudo, miro a los lados y se dio cuenta de que a unos metros se encontraba el Uchiha dándole la espalda- "estuvo ahí todo este tiempo"

Sakura camino hasta quedar atrás de el, con algo de temor toco su hombro y el como si nada la miro de reojo, de pies a cabeza, en especial sus ojos, le parecía extraño, sus ojos tenían un hermoso brillo pero ahora eran opacos, aunque eso no fuese de su incumbencia le preocupaba y eso no le gustaba para nada

Sakura: tu hermano...- se dio cuenta de que aunque la mirada de el Uchiha no tenia emociones ella las podía ver a través de sus ojos, por algo convivió algún tiempo con la persona que mas odiaba en el mundo, le gusto ver la cara de desconcierto del Uchiha, imito la misma sonrisa que el hizo hace unos momentos

-explicate

Sakura: tu hermano...me hizo esto

Sakura se señalaba a los ojos con una sonrisa que el dedujo que era la mas falsa que había visto en su vida, el se había sorprendido de que ella supiera que era lo que el estaba pensando, ella lo dedujo, nadie en el mundo lo había hecho a excepción de ella, era raro, ella pudo ver a través de sus ojos como ventanas abiertas,esos ojos jade que eran y son hipnotizadores le eran un fastidio, le agarro del cuello y la estrello contra un árbol y ella seguía con esa exprecion inexpresiva en su rostro, ¿como que su hermano le había hecho eso? Ella se veía diferente, esa luz especial que había en sus ojos se había eliminado, eso extrañamente le produjo una sensación en su pecho, se le podría llamar...¿lastima? No,no no era, el quería saber que tanto había cambiado su hermano desde que lo dejo.

Sakura: que pasa...

Itachi: eso no me interesa pero ¿que fue lo que te hizo?

Sakura: porque quieres saber...

Itachi: solo responderme, que te hizo

Sakura: no

Sakura fue lo mas directa que pudo, a ella le parecía que estaba preguntando algo que no le incumbe pero retarlo no fue la mejor idea que pudo tener, el un poseedor del Sharingan podía ver a través de sus ojos cuando quisiera era una locura pero si lo intentaba ella comensaria a practicar con su nuevo poder...el Rinnegan, aun no sabia las consecuencias que pueda tener

Itachi: sabes que es un error retarme

Sakura: no pierdo nada con intentarlo...

Sakura sabia que jamas cooperara, intento activar el rinnegan pero solo lograba sacaba sangre por sus ojos, no lograba nada, estaba varada, su poder no funcionaba

Sakura: "porque no funciona"

-"te di el poder del rinnegan, tu hermano consiguió desatarlo con rabia y dolor combinado, cada uno lo desata de formas diferentes, solo tienes que pasar el mas grande dolor de tu vida de nuevo, lo vivido no sirve, tienes que vividlo en la realidad..."

Sakura paro de sangrar, con eso solo lograría desmallare, miro a Itachi que parecía asombrado por lo que le ocurrió, con la mano libre iba a limpiar su sangre pero el dolor se aproximo por sus ojos de nuevo, era algo insoportable, cerro sus ojos con fuerza, tapo su rostro con sus manos, el dolor comenzaba a disminuir pero sacaban de su pecho gritos desgarradores, Itachi miraba todo esto sin decir alguna palabra, solo parecía ser un espectador de su sufrimiento pero el no conocía algún caso de sangrado de los ojos a exepcion de el usando el Manguekyo, vio a Sakura desmallarse por el dolor y perdida de sangre pero no se callo porque el en ningún momento la había soltado, soltó su cuello para cargarla de forma nupcial, la acerco a donde se encontraba la fogata con peces asandoce, pero vio a la persona que ya esperaba que llegaría pero estaba acompañado de...


	5. la foto rota

Todos los presentes los miraban como si fuera un bicho raro pero a el no le intereso, cogió un pañito que cargaba consigo y lo humedeció, se acerco a Sakura, se sentó y puso a Sakura en sus piernas, la cogió de la nuca y suavemente le quitaba los restos de sangre de su rostro y manos, le presto mucha atención a cada centímetro de su bello rostro, pero se percato que estaba ayudando a la enemiga, ¿porque esta ayudando a esa debilucha?, esos pensamientos le hicieron reaccionar y dejo de limpiar su rostro de golpe y miro a los recién llegados

Itachi: ustedes que se supone que están haciendo- dijo mirándolos y hablando de la manera mas fría posible asustando a uno de ellos en especifico

Kisame: que no es obvio, estamos comiendo, a por cierto yo era el que se suponía que prepararía la comida no tu jejeje, ciego-decía con y una enorme sonrisa pero cuando iba a dar su primer mordisco a su segundo pescado solo se pudo tragar aire y se escucho el sonido de sus dientes al momento de cerrarse, miro a todos lados buscando a su pescado y también los 2 últimos que restaban habían desaparecido, miro a itachi que los tenia mientras se comía uno, eso le enfureció mas de la cuenta- eh ¿porque te llevas los pescados?

Itachi: hmp, que no es obvio- decía mirando a todos aun con su semblante frió y tos respondieron negando con la cabeza- estos pescados que se estaban comiendo eran de ella-señalo a Sakura que comenzaba a moverce

Sakura comenzaba a abrir los ojos poniendo una de sus peores muecas de dolor, cerro sus ojos lo mas fuerte posible a la vez que se levantaba normalmente, todos la miraban extraños a exepcion de Itachi que ya sabia porque actuaba así o mas o menos, los que se había encontrando el hombre pez era a el cara de madera de Tobi y a Deidara que parecía que iba a matar en cualquier momento a Itachi.

Deidara: mira, tu mocosa se levanto-pero en ese momento cae al suelo por la debilidad- bueno...me retracto, h'n

Sakura estaba apoyada en el suelo en cuatro patas pero levanto la cara sin abrir los ojos que ya los tenias relajados pero hacia movimientos con la nariz haciendo que pareciera un conejito

Tobi: ¡Kawaii! la chica de pelo rosa es tan linda

Deidara: cállate Tobi h'n

Sakura comenzaba a gatear acercándose a los recién llegados sin dejar de hacer esos gestos con su nariz, se aproximo mas al que estaba mas cerca que era Tobi y este parecía querer darle un abrazo pero ella se alejo dejándolo abrazando la nada cosa que a Deidara le saliera una de sus mejores sonrisas burlonas,ella luego se dirigió a Kisame que parecía muy interesado en lo que estaba haciendo "la mocosa de Itachi" pero cuando ella llego a donde el estaba el se dio cuenta de un detallito

Kisame: eh Itachi-san tu mocosa es sonámbula-decía mirándola de reojo con una enorme sonrisa mostrando sus filosos dientes , Sakura quedo a unos cuantos centímetros del rostro de Kisame aun moviendo su nariz y para sorpresa de todos...

Kisame no se había dado cuenta cuando era que se encontraba tumbado en el suelo con la mocosa encima de el que intentaba arrancarle la nariz con su boca.

Kisame: !ah, quitenmela, quitenmela¡

Tobi y Deidara se reían de el como si eso fuera el mejor chiste del mundo y Itachi disimulaba lo mejor posible las ganas de reír mostrando su cara seria, Sakura comenzaba a despertar abriendo poco a poco sus ojos encontrándose encima de el hombre cara de bagre en un intento de arrancarle la nariz, salto hacia atrás mirando a todos lados encontrándose al rió y sin pensarlo 2 veces se lanzo a el a tomar agua y escupir

Sakura: !que asco, ni sabor a Sushi tiene ¡

Deidara: jajajaja ni a jajajaja !sushi¡-decía riéndose y golpeando el suelo con los puños en un intento de controlar su risa al igual que Tobi.

Itachi: vez lo que pasa cuando te comes la comida de otros, !te lo dije¡-decía con una sonrisa de medio lado

Pero Kisame le rodeaba un aura maligna, se acerco a Sakura a paso rápido con su Samaheda en brazos pero Sakura se dio cuenta y cuando el ya estuvo demasiado cerca ella se le lanza pero ella se tira al suelo esquivando su ataque y dándole una patada en el estomago mandándolo varios kilometros en el cielo luego cuando iba cayendo ella se lanza al cielo dándole una patada en su espalda haciendo que cayera mas rápido y agrietara casi por completo el suelo, esa niñata "debilucha" no era tan debilucha después de todo, todos incluyendo al Uchiha se quedaron con ojos desorbitados por la fuerza sobrehumana de Sakura

Deidara: WFT

Tobi: Tobi cree que Sakura es !la persona mas fuerte del mundo¡

Sakura se dio cuenta de la presencia de otras 2 personas, uno que tenia una mascara de madera y otro que parecía un travestí de quinta, se asombro al presenciar que hasta "el hombre trucha" tenían unas capas negras con el dibujo de una nube roja en su centro, ellos eran...akatsukis.

Sakura tenia miedo, por un momento sentía como le temblaba su labio inferior pero se dio cuenta de que tener miedo era un ERROR, movió su cabeza de un lado al otro, nadie sabia que es lo era ella ademas de ella, miro a los 2 akatsukis con una mirada penetrante con complejo de asesina, si ella no podía tener sentimientos menos podría demostrarlos, ella si quería ser así debe comenzar a serlo para así poder alcanzar una pequeña parte de paz interior, se acerco a Kisame para curarles las heridas que a decir verdad eran muchas y era posible que muriera, ella no quería mancharse sus manos de sangre que no sea de la del mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha.

Podía ver como el cuerpo de tenso paso a estar relajado se compensaba a alejar de el para luego acercarse a los 2 raritos, los miraba con unos ojos tan fríos e impenetrables como los del mismísimo Itachi, los 2 se asustaron y retrocedieron unos cuantos pasos pero chocaron contra un arbol

Sakura: ustedes...-si su exprecion era fría su voz parecía de ultratumba combinada con sufrimiento eterno haciendo que a los dos se le erizaran el pelo pero Deidara se calmo, su arte podía superar cualquier cosa que ella hiciera y se acerco unos pasos hacia ella con mirada de maníaco

Tobi: !Sempai¡ no se acerque !lo matara¡-decía con una voz super empalagosa en un intento de aferrarse a Deidara

Deidara: cállate Tobi, eres un fastidio h'n- decía Deidara poniendo un pie sobre su mascara echándolo hacia atrás volviendo su mirada a la de Sakura que la tenia mas relajada incluso se podría decir que se veía linda

Sakura: necesito su ayuda chico de akatsuki

Deidara: por favor llámeme Deidara y usted...-le decía intentando sonar lo mas caballeroso posible

Sakura: llameme Sakura

Deidara: Sakura-san ¿que era lo que me iba a pedir-tenia brillitos en los ojos ya formulándose ideas de lo que serian haciendo que le saliera un sonrojo.

Sakura: sabe como llegar a Amegakure

Deidara: bueno...

Itachi: no- dijo rotundamente acercándose a todos ellos con su exprecion seria e intimidarte hacia la chica de pelo rosa que le miraba de igual forma

Sakura: porque no chico de Akatsuki

Itachi: porque quien sabe si eres una infiltrada de Konoha, a mi no me engañas- decía tirándola al suelo agarrando con una manos las dos de ella y con la otra jalo su coto cabello rosa haciendo que ella gruñera- responde, lo eres o no, morirás si no contestas-decía soltando su cabello para ponerle un kunai en su cuello, a ella le daba igual, de todas formas no moriria

Sakura: quitarme la banda y marcarla haciéndome renegada, no me importa, sabes que puedo ver a través de tus ojos...no es un genjutsu ni nada parecido a eso...solo que...

Itachi soltó a Sakura para cogerla del cuello y lanzarla en contra de un árbol volviendo a agarrar su cuello haciendo que ella viera sus ojos que irradiaban desesperación, Itachi quería saber si lo que decía era verdad, tendría que averiguarlo, activo su Mangekyou pero ella cerro sus ojos en intento de evitar caer en su genjutsu

Itachi: si cierras los ojos demuestras que lo que decía era verdad

Sakura: eh vivido...en estos días mucho dolor, esa aldea que tanto e amado fue la culpable de la muerte de mis padres,me quito a mi hermano...¿vez soy parecida a ti? Mas de lo que tu crees y...

Itachi: porque me dices esto...

Sakura: !escúchame¡- abrió los ojos abruptamente y le vio los suyos que habían desaparecido el Mangekyou dejando ver el Sharingan común- !mírame a los ojos, no estoy inventando nada y te lo demostrare¡-decía cogiéndole el cuello a Itachi inmovilizándolo como el a ella - " sabio de los 6 caminos,demonio, si no quieres que te encuentren oculta lo mas que puedas los recuerdos que nos delaten"-pensó

Itachi activo su Mangekyou Sharingan observando cada uno de los recuerdos de Sakura en tan solo un segundo, ella solo se quedo paralizada viendo lo que el veía pero era fuerte y no se permitía a si misma llorar, el de 10 colas o el sabio cumplieron lo que ella les había pedido, después de lo que vio la soltó, ella se quedo con la cabeza gacha intentando recuperarse de lo que ocurrió,ellos habían estado como un mes en el interior de ella, observando todo lo que hizo desde la batalla con el akatsuki Sasori,unos recortados sueños en el momento de casi morirse sobre lo que Sasuke le hizo para que ella estuviera de esa forma, de cierta forma a Itachi le había dado ira, en lo que su hermano se había convertido a causa suya y la estaba cambiando a ella para mal, los recuerdos duraron hasta lo que ocurrió hace 5 minutos, Itachi se iba, pensó que ella no aguantaría tanto tiempo en su interior y menos observando la muerte de sus padres de cuando ya emprendía camino a donde se encontraba Deidara y Tobi intentando hacer cuanta cosa a Kisame para que se despertara, pero ella le agarro de su capa, le sorprendió que la influencia de su Mangekyo a ella no quedara desmallada o aturdida, volteo su mirada con exprecion seria.

Sakura: llévame...a el...por favor

Itachi: hmp haz lo que quieras- decía hacercandose a Kisame para despertarlo con una simple cachetada

Kisame: auch...q-que ocurrio-decia sobandose todo el rostro, primero un enorme mordisco y ahora un cachetada, solo le faltaba un ojo morado y se daba por declarado en un periódico " !NO¡ a la violencia con los hombres peces"

Tobi: !Tobi quiere contarlo¡- decía mientras agitaba sus brazos- mmm a si la linda chica de pelo rosa creyó que era sushi eh intento comerlo jejeje

Kisame: maldito-le dijo mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza- me refiero a lo que ocurrió después de eso y de...

Itachi: la paliza- decía con una sonrisa de medio lado, molestar a Kisame habeses aumentaba su orgullo

Kisame: mjn- decía con un aura tipo depresiva

Tobi: a si, la chica de pelo rosa se nos acerco y daba miedo- decía mientras le daba temblor en todo su cuerpo

Kisame: si esa mocosa ni le tiene miedo una mosca

Deidara: es que tenia unos ojos mas vacíos que los del "cubito de hielo" Uchiha, si una mirada de esas matara ya estaríamos re-matados.

Tobi: y-y le había pedido que le hiciera un favor Deidara-sempai y el se sonrojo y le sangro la nariz pero ella no se dio cuenta porque se la limpio muy rapido...eh sempai ¿porque sangraba?

Deidara: Tobi...¬¬-dijo de una forma seria muy tétrica- estas muerto-dijo para luego abalanzarse sobre Tobi que salio corriendo enseguida por la amenaza

Tobi: !pero si Tobi es un buen chico¡

Kisame: entonces...-se dirigio hacia Itachi

Itachi: queria ir a Amegakure

Kisame. Nos acompañara

Itachi: ella...

Sakura comenzaba a sentir el forcejeo con su mochila haciendo que la cogiera mas fuerte, Kisame seguía intentando quitárselo pero lo único que logro fue que Sakura se despertara pero ella no abrió sus ojos, solo esperaba que se largara pero no lo hacia, en uno de sus bruscos jalones abrió el morral dejando que saliera algo volando, no era una manzana , no era roja, era algo plano, Sakura abrió sus ojos abruptamente cuando salio el objeto de su mochila que callo a casi un metro de ella, Kisame dándose cuenta de que se despertó dio un brinco hacia atrás, cayendo sobre el objeto que al parecer estaba hecho de vidrio quebrándose en muchos pedazos resbalándose con el acercándolo a Sakura que le dirigió toda su atención al objeto, sus ojos se dilataron al ver lo que estaba al frente de ella, su cuerpo se lanzo a lo que era un porta retratos alguna vez cortándose con los pedazos de vidrio que hacían que sangrara en ese momento, forcejeaba para Sacar la foto pero se dio cuenta de que su foto solo dividía a Naruto y a ella de Kakashi y "el innombrable" ojos se relajaron y saco sus manos del vidrio poniéndola a amos lados de su cuerpo con las manos que aun sangraban, miro a Kisame que se asusto y alejo a rastras de ella hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella comenzaba a reír pero se tornaba cada vez mas y mas fuerte pero poco a poco se convertía en simples gemidos aparentes a que iba a llorar pero solo se abrasaba a si misma de forma fetal

Kisame: S-Sakura-san yo...-no sabia que decir pero lo que dijera debía ser muy sabio para no recibir un golpe proveniente de Sakura y acabar mas desfigurado de lo que estaba pero ella de todas formas hizo algo que no imaginaba, ella estaba dándole una ¿sonrisa? "esta...sonriendo"pensaba impresionado pero a la vez preocupado- Sakura-san ¿le ocurre algo?

Sakura: no te mentiré...a las personas que he querido en mi vida me han despreciado...diciéndome débil...aplastándome poco a poco, sumiéndome en una eterna oscuridad-decía calmándose un poco de su pequeño inconveniente- por eso...quiero ser la que ellos miren desde atrás...los que me despreciaron- decía señalando a los integrantes de la foto y con eso recogió su maletín y miro a Kisame con algo de brillo en sus ojos- gracias

Kisame: porque me las das- decía mientras recogía la foto lo mas delicado posible

Sakura: porque yo quería desahogarme de todo esto- decía cuando iba a recoger la foto que tenia en manos Kisame pero el la aparto y ella le miro interrogante ante su acción pero el solo le dio una sonrisa de Tiburon

Kisame: tienes las manos cortada, primero hay que curarlas- decía mientras dejaba la foto al lado del morral y lo miro con brillos en sus ojos y baba en su boca

Sakura: ni te atrevas Kisame – decía con un tono de frialdad como la de siempre a lo que a Kisame se le puso la piel de gallina y se alejo como tiburón regañado del maletín

Itachi bajo de la rama del árbol quedando en frente de la foto, en ella ella se veía tan feliz en esa foto, todo lo que ella era ahora era culpa de sus "viejos amigos" del equipo 7, en especial su tonto hermanito, ella se le nota que quería matarlo en el Mangekyou pero si se le enfrentara lo que ocurriría seria su muerte definitiva, eso no le debería de importar en nada pero igual lo hacia, vio a Sakura que intentaba quitarse los fragmentos de vidrio, ya llevaba 16 trozos de vidrio fuera de sus manos pero le quedaban cerca de unos 20 en ellos, se acerco a ella y le reviso las manos, las tenia cubiertas de sangre que disminuía poco a poco, se recuperaba rápidamente asombrándose, era exageradamente rápida su recuperación, lo que tardaría como mínimo días en recuperarse se tardaba apenas solo minutos.

Sakura: apartence...por favor-dijo aputando sus manos hacia un arbol,la luz que alumbraba alguna vez su cuerpo en aquella cueva del rió, que eran unas luces cálidas le comenzaban a rodear las manos, vio a todos que al parecer no podían verlas como ella, eso significaba...¿que ella era la única que las podía ver?...de sus manos salieron disparadas los vidrios restantes haciendo que el arbol en el que callera se partiera por la mitad,de la nada podía ver en sus muñecas las cadenas dorada de un tono transparente que compensaron a desaparecer calmándola en el instante, camino hacia su bolso, saco 2 manzanas, recogió su maletín y se acerca a Kisame, cuando el iba a coger una de las manzanas ella la aparta de el dejándolo algo sorprendido y con cara de "me estafaron" pero ella solo estaba jugando como siempre.

Sakura: me has despertado antes de tiempo...Kisame- decía con el tono de terror de siempre dejándolo con la mirada en otra dirección evitando que ella se diera cuenta de que el le tenia algo de miedo a la mocosa-¿no creo que las quieras cubiertas de sangre?...-y Kisame le dirigio una mirada de completa incredulidad, definitivamente las manzanas lo volvían como un tonto y mas cuando tiene hambre.

Kisame: jejejeje mocosa, por un momento pensé que no me darías- decía hacercandose a ella pero ella le dijo un simple "no" haciendo que el deteniera su paso

Sakura: yo te daré la manzana en cuanto tu me lleves cargada, no me dejaron dormir con tus intentos de quitarme el bolso no me dejaste dormir mas de 10 minutos, ademas dormiré y nos ahorramos 1 hora y 50 minutos

Kisame: yo...esta bien-decía con cascaditas saliendo de sus ojos y se arrodillaba para que Sakura se montara en su espalda...1...2...3...4 segundos pasaron y ella no se montaba en su espalda- que pasa porque no te montas

Sakura: por el simple hecho de que tienes una espada enorme en ella jejejeje- decía sobandoce la nuca a la que le salia una gotita estilo anime XD

Kisame: Itachi tu...-interrumpido

Itachi: no- dijo cortamente y en un intento vano para salirse de lo que le iba a pedir Kisame iba a saltar a un árbol pero el se le lanzo a sus piernas para no dejarlo escapar, se comenzó a arrastrar incluso le daba fuertes codazos en la cabeza para que lo soltara pero el no lo hacia- quítate kisame- dijo serio pero a la vez irritado

Kisame: por favor Itachi cárgala...te prometo que te daré una manzana ¿si?-decía con brillitos en sus ojos

Itachi: eso no funciona conmigo-decía logrando al fin safarce de Kisame y volvió a caminar- ademas esas que lleva en las manos están sangrientas-decía volviendo su vista a ella pero para sorpresa de el ella se estaba limpiando las manos con un pañito y agua que saco del maletín y comenzó a limpiar sus manos y las manzanas y el pensó " por Kami, ella lleva de todo en ese bolso"

Sakura: pero miren nada mas, Itachi, eres todo un...-puso su mano en la barba en forma de pensar

Itachi: un que...-dijo prestandole atención a Sakura

Sakura: un gruñón, "cubito de hielo" Uchiha, a si y tambien...

Itachi: no lo digas-dijo serio y con un toque de frialdad extra

Sakura: !me atrevo¡-decía retándolo, guardo una manzana y la otra la lanzaba y cogía como un juego- eres un ! Emo¡ al igual que el "innombrable"

Itachi: Kisame adelantate- le decía como si nada, cuando el iba a replicar Itachi le da una mirada fulminante haciendo que el obedeciera y comenzara de nuevo su recorrido- Sakura...

Sakura: ¿eh?-dijo volviendo su mirada a Itachi pero lo que sintió a respuesta era un kunai atravesando su mejilla que se curo a los pocos segundos, pero el kunai se llevo de paso la manzana que lanzaba

El kunai cayo sobre el árbol de atrás con unas cuantas gotas de sangre de Sakura convinandoce con el néctar de la manzana, ella se toco la mejilla y vio en sus manos unas cuantas gotas de sangre, miro a Itachi acercarse a ella pero ni se inmuto, seguía firme como una roca, cuando llego a estar al frente de ella le also la cara para poder ver a través de sus ojos, igual...fríos, secos...sin vida, ¿porque se llenaba de preguntas sobre el dolor que reflejaba esos ojos de color jade? Eso le comenzaba a fastidiar y mas cuando ella lo veía a los ojos, lo hipnotizaban.

Sakura: ¿te molesto mi comentario?-dijo con duda reflejada en su voz

Itachi: no...-decia hacercandose a su oído y con una sonrisa arrogante le dijo- lo que me molesta...eres tu

Esa era la palabra para que explotaran sus casi extintas emociones, no soportaba esa palabra "DEBIL" eso era lo que ella ya estaba dejando de ser, incluso estando con "el hombre trucha" Kisame y con "el cubito de hielo" de el iba dejando esa palabra en el olvido pero se lo menciono y en su propio oído.

Itachi: porque...tu eres así-decía separándose de su oído

, no,no podía estar mas tiempo cerca de el, sentía su parecido con "el innombrable" en todo excepto en una cosa...Itachi la miraba con otros ojos, eran fríos, calculadores y en ellos se notaban una enorme tristeza, sin saber porque o una razón aparente le abrazo y recostó su cabeza entra su cuello y hombro lentamente, eso no tenia sentido, como ella puede abrazar a alguien como el, debía despegarse pero su cuerpo era el que actuaba involuntariamente a lo que su mente rogaba a gritos, sintió como el tensaba su cuerpo por el abrazo, se sentía tan tonta por abrazar a ese hombre, cuando por fin que su cuerpo respondía se iba a soltar de el eh ir tras de Kisame... pero el la abrazo,( fans de Itasaku griten XD ) EL, el mismísimo Itachi correspondió a su abrazo, ella se sonrojo por lo que estaban haciendo, no podía mas, esto era mucho para ella, se despego de el, su contacto con ella era como si le quemara, cogió su mochila y salio corriendo a lo que sus torpes pies daban tras de Kisame.

…...

Como era que llego a esa situación...a si,ella le abrazo, no supo porque pero sintió algo moverse en su interior, era como si su corazón se acelera por primera vez por una persona...específicamente una niña, ¿seria...? no amor no podría ser, el jamas a tenido sentimientos como ese en su cuerpo, seria solo por una razón lógica que el estuviera como esta, nada que incluyera sentimientos, el apenas la acaba de conocer, seria ilógico que se enamore de ella, esa mocosa infantil y berrinchosa, pero el la abrazo ¿no? Pero según el un abrazo es un abrazo y ella podría ser como su hermanita, eso podría ser ¿la estaba apreciando como una hermanita? El nunca tubo ese tipo de sensaciones pero ella era algo conmovedoramente tierna, eso podría ser¿no? La verdad lo único que podría afirmar era que el estaba confundido...esa niña lo confundía.

Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo... a ver que dicen...que creen que siente Itachi amor o amor de hermano (que no lo es...)


	6. Amegakure

Llevavan cerca de 2 días y medio de viaje, en todo el transcurso del viaje Kisame estaba callado guardando una compostura seria y Sakura estaba muy pensativa y callada casi como si fuera la sombra del "hombre trucha" no supo como es que ella le abrazo a el, el mismo que le llamo "débil" y sobre todo, el estaba detrás de ella observándola con su Sharingan, eso era incomodo para ella, ser observada por ese cubito de hielo, pero de algo estaba segura y era que nunca le pediría disculpas o le daría una explicación por lo del abrazo, no le tenia que decir nada si no quería, soltó el ultimo sentimiento que para ella era inexplicable de su cuerpo cuando abrazo a Itachi, ya habían pasado 3 días y medio, estaba cerca de Amegakure...cerca de su hermanito.

A la medida que iban avanzando el terreno se volvía lodoso y la lluvia no era de esperance, esa era una eterna lluvia que nunca cesaba, el ambiente era muy incoloro, ni los rallos del Sol se dignaban a aparecer en el cielo, su vista se asomo al cielo viendo algunos pajaritos volar por la zona,no aguantaba mas...faltaba poco y ya estaría en casa.

Sakura: Kisame, cuanto falta para llegar- decía la persona fría y sin sentimientos que aparentaba ser otro "cubito de hielo"

Kisame: jejeje Sakura-san solo faltan unos 20 minutos máximo.-le dedico una gran sonrisa de tiburón- ¿no te gusta este lugar verdad?-mas que una pregunta parecia una afirmación

Sakura: en su rostro apareció una sonrisa imperceptible a simple vista-no..no me gusta

Esa respuesta no le parecía sorprender a Kisame pero ella se detuvo para mirar el cielo, estaba nublado por completo pero de la nada las nubes que estaban encima de ella se dispersaron dejando caer la luz de sol sobre ella, Kisame y Itachi se sorprendieron aunque no lo demostraran, la luz caía sobre todo su cuerpo,las gotas de agua parecían diamantes sobre su piel y sus ojos opacos se veía que recuperaban brillo pero no era mucho lo que se podía apreciar en esos ojos jade

Sakura: a mi no...no me gusta este lugar...porque no estamos dentro de el...me refiero a que no hemos llegado aun...

Kisame: pero te gusta ¿no?

Sakura: como puedo saberlo si todavía no e estado adentro...puede que halla cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez

Kisame: ¿la ultima vez?...

…...

En la torre mas alta de una ciudad lúgubre se podía ver todo su alrededor desde ella, en el final de la torre se encontraba un balcón en forma de lengua y en el interior se de esta se podía ver una habitación oscura pero era alumbrada por una vela que yacía en un escritorio de madera, la persona que estaba sentada en un sillón al lado del escritorio no dejaba de ver esa pequeña vela de cera, su rostro y el resto de su cuerpo estaban en una oscuridad en donde ni la vela podía alumbrar, esa persona paso minutos observando esa pequeña vela que por el viento se apago lentamente convirtiéndose en una llama de luz de color rosa , en su centro de color dorado y en el centro de esta una de color verde jade...de la penumbras de la oscuridad aparece otra figura humana, era una chica y se posiciono en frente del escritorio,aunque se le podía ver con claridad unos ojos color chocolate pero estos eran serios e inexpresivos.

-ya es hora...

-¿llego la persona que haz esperado estos años?

-reúne a todos, no dejare que se quede, seria un peligro para...

…...

Sakura: yo no soy de Konoha, Kisame-san- dijo para luego seguir caminando

La luz de sol que callo sobre Sakura se desvaneció dejando el cielo completamente lleno de nubes grises de nuevo, ya en el resto del camino no se podía contemplar mas arboles, los akatsuki parecían sumidos en sus pensamientos mientras caminaban y ella tenia una lucha con sus piernas, el lodo hacia que se hundiera tan fácil como si fuese arena movediza, no podía seguir así, sentía como algo se movía sobre sus rodillas, era asqueroso pero vio en frente encerrando una tabla de madera, vio el terreno, era lodoso y en frente de ella había una depreciòn jejeje...hora de la accion.

Kisame: eh Itachi-san- decía mirándolo deteniendo su paso

Itachi: donde esta la moles...

Itachi antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar algo o mejor dicho alguien se atravezo entre los 2 rápidamente, no pudieron ver nada mas que el lodo que había caído sobre sus rostros y en la boca de Itachi, se escuchaba alejare algo como si se deslizara,, Itachi se quito el lodo de la cara con una mano, vio a la persona que se alejaba, era muy rápida, a la velocidad que iba llegaría a la aldea en unos 5 o 10 minutos, esa persona que los empapo de lodo era ni mas ni menos que Sakura, escupió el lodo que callo en su boca y paso sus manos por su lengua en señal de asco

Kisame: si lo preguntabas Sakura paso frente a ti sobre una tabla de madera jejeje- decia volviendo a caminar con una sonrisa de Tiburon plasmada en su rostro

Itachi: esa mocosa me las pagara..

Sakura iba llegando a las puertas de Amegakure, no podía quitarse ese recuerdo de hace un momento, ver a Itachi tragar lodo era lo mejor que le podía haber animado en esos momentos, se regocijaba hasta que sintió como la tabla se iba hacia atrás haciendo que ella cayera para adelante, justo en frente de las puertas de Amegakure, miro hacia atrás encontrándose con la persona de la que ella se burlaba mentalmente.

Itachi: estamos a mano-dijo mientras le extendía la mano a Sakura que acepto como si nada- ya llegamos a Amegakure...

Sakura: mi hogar...-dijo en un tono tan inaudible que solo ella pudo escuchar

llegando Kisame y le sovo el cabello con una enorme "sonrisa de trucha" y se desapareció con "el cubito de hielo" en la lluvia a la aldea,era entro y se dio cuenta de la soledad las calles que la ciudad, parecía una ciudad abandonada casi del todo porque una que otra persona pasaba por las calles y se desaparecía en la lluvia, a el primer lugar a donde iría seria a su antigua casa si es que aun seguía en pie, su único motivo para volver seria encontrar a su hermano ¿o no? Camino hacia donde se suponía que estaba su casa y la tumba de sus padres, consiguió unas orquidias en un puesto de ventas de flores casi abandonado, donde se encontraba anteriormente su casa ahora se hallaba una torre enorme, la rodeo y encontró impreso el nombre de sus padres en la torre, a cinco km sobre ella, abajo del grabado se encontraba un espacio vació en donde se ponen recordatorios, junto chakra en sus pies y subió por la Torre hasta poder tocar la punta de los grabados pero de alguna forma su chakra dejo de circular a sus pies, casi cae si no se hubiera sujetado del espacio que estaba debajo del grabado

Sakura: no...!no me rendiré nunca¡-grito poniendo las flores en el espacio vació pero la lluvia hizo que se resbalara y cayera

Sakura callo al suelo haciendo que sus ojos se ensancharan por un segundo y luego se cerraran lentamente, estaba agotada, llevaba 3 días con 50 minutos sin dormir, estaba con unas ojeras considerablemente grandes y no aguantaba otro minuto mas despierta, en su rostro apareció una fugaz sonrisa y apunto con su brazo tembloroso apuntando a la torre

Sakura: fue...lindo...volverlos a ver...mama...papa- una lagrima, soltó una lagrima cálida que se convino con la lluvia ria que caía a cantaros sobre ella

* * *

Comenzaba a despertarse Sakura, sentía como las gotas de lluvia ya no caían ferozmente sobre ella, de hecho no le caía ni una gota de lluvia, sentía su espalda recta y su cabeza a gachas, y específicamente se puede decir que estaba sentada pero no se había dado cuenta y se movió a un lado cayendo al instante, abrió los ojos de golpe en ese preciso momento, no veía nada, todo estaba oscuro, sentía unas esposas en sus manos, eso no era un problema, las rompió casi sin hacer algún esfuerzo, busco algún punto donde hubiese luz pero nada, comenzó a caminar moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro para saber cuando chocaría contra una pared o algo, camino por minutos que parecían horas pero hallo un punto donde había luz saliendo pero era escasa, era y estaba segura de que era una puerta, busco la perilla y cuando la encontró la giro lentamente evitando así cualquier ruido, ya abierta pudo ver el interior del cuarto donde estaba, solo había una silla y cuatro paredes de roca,volvió a ver a afuera encontrándose con un pasillo iluminado por un hermoso candelabro diferente a cualquiera que ella hubiera visto, este estaba formado por 10 esferas que formaban un circulo y la ultima o mejor dicho la numero once estaba en el centro, en el interior se apreciaba fuego, era extraño, cada una de las diez esferas tenia su propio fuego con respectivo color a excepción de la onceava

-es hermoso ¿no?

Dijo una voz extraña a mis espaldas, tenia miedo lo sentía,era una voz gruesa y varonil y escalofriante, se me hacia conocida... debía ser fuerte a toda costa, igual, esa era una simple pregunta, esa voz se sentía muy lejos de mi, eso me tranquilizaba un poco...¿que significado tiene un candelabro como ese?

Sakura:blanco...negro...violeta...morado...azul...verde...amarillo...naranja...rojo...marrón...cuantos colores tan reconocidos giran alrededor de la ultima de todas...la rosada, que irónico que mi cabello sea de ese color

-tu cabello es único como tu joven...no te equivocas en lo que dijiste

Sakura: lo peor de todo es que yo reconozco ese color como el color de la debilidad...

-te equivocas el rosa es un color emocionalmente relajado e influye en los sentimientos convirtiéndolos en amables, suaves y profundos. Nos hace sentir cariño, amor y protección. También nos aleja de la soledad y nos convierte en personas sensibles, es débiles para algunos y hace mas fuertes a otros.

Sakura: procuro no tener sentimientos...esos solo me hacen débil-dijo sin remordimiento alguno

Esa persona poseedora de esa voz le dio una bofetada a Sakura, el contacto entre la mano de aquel hombre y su rostro hizo que callera al suelo y tambien hizo eco en toda la habitación, Sakura sintió de su ojo izquierdo salia una pequeña lagrima que corría con libertad sobre su rostro hasta finalizar en su mentón y caer al suelo.

Sakura:dime...si eres quien creo que eres...!di mi nombre¡-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos pero que no se dignaban ser liberadas por sus ojos sin brillo aun estando húmedos.

-Tu eres Vitna-chan...mi hermanita pequeña, nunca te llamare Sakura como te llamaban ellos...los que te han hecho tu vida una miseria- decía arrodillandoce frente a ella

Sakura o mejor dicho Vitna se lanzo a el cayendo sobre este rompiendo en llanto sin importarle que el la viese así, su rostro se escondía sobre su hombro, duro así un buen rato hasta que se calmo, su hermano le sobaba su cabellera y correspondía al abrazo que ella le dio, había algo extraño en el, su tacto era muy frió.

-Vitna-chan...¿como me encontraste?- le decía separando la de el

Sakura: Nagato-kun...yo no te encontré...tu me encontraste a mi-le dedico una sonrisa pero...el no era Nagato, Nagato era un chico de pelo rojo y el es un peli- naranja y con una exageración de piscis sobre su rostro- t-tu no eres Nagato-kun !¿quien eres tu?¡-decía alejandoce de el a rastras y un semblante frió

-niña tonta...soy un cuerpo de los 6 caminos de dolor de mi primer y original yo o Nagato- decía como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo, se acerco a ella pero ella se apartaba lo mas que pudo hasta estrellarse con una pared- Vitna, Vitna...yo soy el único que conoce tu nombre...cálmate por favor- decía acariciando su rosada cabellera

Sakura: ¿N-Nagato?- decía sin creérselo aun pero el solo asintió enviándole una mirada tierna, la única que le podría mandar a ella- que fue de ti...Nagato-kun ¿como me encontraste? ¿porque aun me recuerdas? ¿como sobreviviste?

Nagato: Vitna-chan nunca pude olvidarte nunca quise hacerlo aunque ese fue uno de mis dolores...te encontré en frente de mi torre Vitna-chan...lo demás te lo contare otro día,mi historia es muy larga...-decía ayudando a levantarse, era muy tierno pero a la vez serio, algo frió pero con un toque de suavidad en su voz haciéndola sentir mas cómoda.

Estuvieron caminando por unos largos pasillos de piedra pulida, paso en frente de una ventana encontrandoce con una visión única de toda la ciudad industrializada en donde estaba, miraba el cuerpo que le pertenecía a su hermano...¿de donde lo habrá sacado?...se preguntaba viéndolo de pies a cabeza, de todas formas su hermano hablaba a través de ese cuerpo y eso le hacia sentir una extraña calidez en su interior.

Nagato: Vitna-chan...perdona la bofetada pero no podía verte decir esas cosas...no quiero que sigas mis pasos-decía viéndola a la cara

Sakura: Nagato-kun...-dijo deteniendo su paso igual que el y se observaron a la cara sin temor alguno en ello- procuro ser alguien sin sentimientos porque...

Nagato: nada lo justifica Vitna-chan- decía con un toque de seriedad única que podría irradiar el

.

Sakura: mascara...-dijo pero el no entendió y le hizo una seña con la mano para que prosiguiera- tu haces parte de akatsuki...-dijo viendo su capa negra con nubes rojas produciendo en ella una sonrisa arrogante-deberías entenderlo...si muestras algún sentimiento muestras debilidad y lo usaran en tu contra...quitándote tus sueños...ilusiones...dejadote como un ser lleno de odio y ganas de venganza y muerte en su cuerpo como reemplazo de los sentimientos perdidos...-dijo con un aire frió y seco pero sobre todo en cada palabra que decía se sentía el odio en ellas, volvió a caminar pero Nagato (Yahiko) le cogió de un brazo para que no siguiera caminando, quería acabar con ese tema y acabarlo en ese preciso momento

Nagato: tu...¿quieres acabar con la vida de alguien Vitna-ckan?...del que te hizo sentir odio y ¿quieres vengarte de el?-dijo dándole la vuelta mientras fruncía el ceño pero se calmo y lleno de nostalgia viendo a su pequeña hermana con esa mirada impenetrable que por alguna razón mostraba esa gran tristeza que traspasaba su cuerpo

Sakura:yo...eh odiado solo a 3 personas en mi vida...2 son los malditos ninjas que mataron a nuestros padres ¿recuerdas?- dijo viéndole al rostro residiendo una mirada triste en el- pero ya recibieron su castigo...solo falta el...Sasuke, la persona que me transformo en esto que soy ahora, un ser lleno de rencor, si el muere seré libre y feliz a tu lado...como debía ser desde un principio ¿no lo crees así Nagato-kun?-dijo dedicando una sonrisa pequeña y triste pero verdadera intentando calmar su dolor- se...lo que es sentir dolor vi a morir a mis padres frente a mis ojos 2 veces...me rechazaron ,ignoraron y despreciaron... nunca quiero sentirlo de nuevo...pero es inposible

Nagato: no...pequeño cerezo-dijo poniendo sus manos en los pequeños hombros de Sakura mientras ella terminaba de sentir ese potente odio que salia a flote y lo mira a los ojos con sus secos y sin brillos ojos como los de un muerto -la venganza no es la solución a los problemas...-pero ella apretó sus puños hasta poner a sus nudillos tan blancos como la nieve- si yo mate a los ninjas de konoha fue por tu seguridad.

Sakura: yo lo vi todo, tu vengaste la muerte de nuestros padres...yo había muerto y vi toda mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos-el toca su frente verificando si tenia fiebre

Nagato: creo que estas delirando-dijo en un susurro apartándola un poco de el pero sin separarse completamente

Sakura: hace poco descubrí una parte de mi poder...soy indestructible...no muero...no enfermo creo...y si lo hiciera no moriría...envejeceré hasta cumplir los 100 años de edad...y en ese momento moriré- dijo mirándolo seria y a la vez notaba la sorpresa en la mirada de su hermano- recuerdas la luz de la Luna que callo en mis ojos y se reflejo en los tuyos , a mi me dio inmortalidad y a ti te dio el rinnegan

Nagato: con que eso fue lo que paso...-dijo comenzando a avanzar en su camino sin dejar de cogerla de uno de sus hombros de manera protectora-pero no creo que seas simplemente inmortal...tu debes ser mas que eso-decía mientras se perdían en la oscuridad de los pasillos hasta no ver rastro de ellos.

…...

En un enorme cuarto de mármol pulido con techo en forma de cúpula, pinturas de estilo renacentistas y victorianos, en total eran 4 cuadros, en el primero había una chica de pelo azul y ojos cafés chocolate que irradiaban alegría a través del cuadro sostenía en una de sus manos una flor de origami,otro de los cuadros era el de su hermano Nagato cuando era un adolescente de unos 16 o 17 años dejando ver uno de sus ojos con el rinnegan solamente siendo tapado el otro por su larga y rojiza cabellera, otro de los cuadros era un chico peli- naranja con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro y la ultima era una pequeña niñita que no sobrepasaba el año, era de pelo rosado y unos ojos vivaces de color jade, era muy hermoso ademas de que llevaba en una de sus manito algo que recordaba muy bien y era un pequeño sonajero, en el medio de la habitación había una cama de 2 plazas demasiado moderna y grande donde había una adolescente dándole a un peli- naranja con una almohada sobre su cabeza al igual que el a ella mientras ella reía y el hacia un intento de sonrisa aunque no se podría decir que era una de a carcajadas

Nagato: me rindo, me rindo- decía con un tono gracioso y agitando una banderita blanca que quien sabe de donde saco en signo de paz

Sakura: jejeje gane !soy mas fuerte que Kami¡- (Kami=Dios) decía con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro pero en su desprovisto Nagato la coge de los pies lanzando la de la cama cayendo en el suelo con un sonido seco en el momento de estrellarse que hizo eco en el cuarto- todo me da vueltas- dijo con una sonrisa graciosa en su rostro

Nagato: te confiaste - dijo con un tono de maníaco asesino pero vio una expresión de rareza en el rostro de Vitna y cambio de expresión al instante -Vitna-chan como te ha parecido tu nuevo cuarto- decía con una leve sonrisa en su rostro pues no se ha acostumbrado a mostrar sus sentimientos pero por ella haría eso y mas

Sakura: es muy bonito onii-kun, ¿de quien era antes?-decía mientras se sentaba en su muy mullida cama desordenada

Nagato: de nadie...siempre la guarde para ti pequeño cerezo- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama

Sakura: entonces nadie a utilizado este cuarto en 16 años ¿no?-decía interesada en cada palabra que salia de la boca de el

Nagato: siempre lo conserve por si en cualquier momento de tu vida llegabas a aparecer frente a mis ojos

Sakura: onii-kun no era...-fue rápidamente interrumpida

Nagato: si era necesario, tenia que hacerlo, tu eres mi pequeña y no importa donde estés yo siempre te estuve esperando, este cuarto lo demuestra, ahora a dormir, ya son las 22:45 horas

Sakura se tira en su mullida cama cerrando los ojos mientras comenzaba a quedar dormida en las piernas de Nagato (Yahiko), el miraba la cúpula con dibujos de hermosos y celestiales ángeles, pero Sakura por muy rico que estuviese esa cama había una pregunta que la inquietaba mucho y se trataba de esas personas que se encontraban en los cuadros ¿quienes eran y que eran de el?.

Sakura: onii-kun...quienes eran ellos 2...-dijo pero se quedo dormida en ese preciso momento dejando la pregunta en el aire.

Nagato se zafo del agarre de Sakura (Vitna) cuidadosamente para no despertarla,en una mesita de noche dejo una carta, sin hacer algún movimiento brusco salio del cuarto bajándole el tono de luz ates de salir los focos que tenia el enorme candelabro de un color blanco puro a uno gris como en el exterior, cuando sale del cuarto sus pasos en los enormes pasillos alumbrados solamente por velas con un brillo mortecino solo se podía escuchar el pequeño eco de sus pisadas, cuando da la vuelta a una de las esquinas toca una puerta de madera y al escuchar un delicado " pase" entro a una habitación similar a la de Sakura solo que esta estaba en vez de cuatro cuadros había nada mas solo uno enorme de los tres huérfanos juntos en la pared que estaba adelante de la enorme cama de 2 plazas de estilo renacentista, sobre ella se encontraba una hermosa joven de cabellos azules que veía el enorme cuadro.

Konan: como te fue con ella- decía mirándolo con su inexpresivo rostro

Nagato: es tan parecida a mi, puedes creer que ella tiene casi la misma edad que yo cuando perdí a mis padres- dijo y ella negó con la cabeza- yo los perdí a los 14 y seguía siendo tan infantil a los 16- dijo dando una imperceptible sonrisa pero muy perceptible ante los ojos de Konan, eso es algo que no se presencia todos los días- pero cuando hoy cuando la volví a ver por primera vez en 15 años me he dado cuenta de que sus ojos ya no son los mismos,lapazverdaderanopuedeexistir enestemundomalditoni hasta para el ser mas puro, mis planes para ella han cambiado...busca algo y se que no se detendrá hasta conseguirlo

Konan: no entiendo...ella iba a estar fuera de tu vida por akatsuki,por su bienestar, tu me lo dijiste pero...

Nagato: las cosas han cambiado Konan, pensé que seria imposible, mas bien nunca se me cruzo por la cabeza que fuera como es pero igual lo es y e averiguado cosas interesantes...ya es hora...hable con ella, en unos días te la presentare y veras la fría y calculadora mirada que se a forjado sus ojos, son tan parecidos a los míos- dijo comenzando a ver a Konan dirigirse hacia el – no tiene vida en ellos...le arrebataron todo...igual que a mi, no tiene cosas que la aten a este mundo mas que a mi...eso le favorecerá-decía mientras se daba la vuelta hacia la salida de la habitación- pasando de tema, ¿ya reuniste a los akatsukis?-decía mientras comenzaba a caminar

Konan: si...pain, si me permite preguntar ¿como es que ella es como es pero igual lo es- dijo mientras comenzaba a ir hacia la puerta con el

Nagato: todo se sabrá a su debido tiempo...-decía al momento de salir junto a la joven

…...

***En Konoha***

En algún lugar de esta aldea, precisamente en la Torre Hokage una rubia estaba completamente desesperada dando uno tras otros golpes en su pobre escritorio, una tras otras lagrimas salían de su rostro ¿porque? Todo era por causa de una alumna...no, ella era mas que eso, era como su hija, habían otras personas en el cuarto presenciado la furia que sufría Tsunade, ella no era la única que sufría dolor, un rubio tenia la mirada algo triste al igual que a una ella, ellos eran Tsnunade y Naruto , los únicos que estaban preocupados por su amiga en toda esa aldea.

Tsunade: lleva mas de 6 días desaparecida...!que le ocurrió¡- decía al borde de la locura

Naruto: yo...no lo se

Yamato: el se transformo...no supo lo que ocurrió pero yo si- decía tan vacio e inexpresivo como siempre hacercandoe hasta ponerse atrás de una silla que estaba en frente del escritorio

Tsunade: prosiga entonces- decía secándose sus amargas lagrimas poniéndose en una postura seria- quiero saber todo con detalles.

Yamato: lo que ocurrió fue que Kabuto intento atacar a Naruto aun transformado pero no pudo, el lo ataco con una de sus colas llevándose consigo parte del puente, pero cuando iba volando por el golpe que le proporciono Naruto el se estrello con Sakura, ella se desmallo y Kabuto siguió acelerando hasta caer en un árbol cercano, estrellándose con el, luego Naruto se acerco hasta Orochimaru destruyendo todo a su alcance y con ello el puente, Sakura callo al vació, intente detenerla pero no pude.-dijo con los ojos cerrados recordando lo ocurrido, omitió detalles pero eso que dijo era lo importante

Naruto: eso no explica porque se demora tanto- decía mientras miraba al vacio

Toc- Toc

Tsunade: !Estoy Ocupada¡- dijo como una fiera

-l- lo siento lady Tsunade pe-pero tengo las botellas de Sake que me pidió y S-Sakura le dejo una ca-carta en el salón de registros, p- para usted- dijo Shizune con miedo por el tono de Tsunade

Tsunade: !pasa rápido¡

Shizune entro con 3 botellas de Sake en manos, Naruto esta mirando con una ceja fruncida y otra levantada viendo detenidamente a la Hokage ,cuando Naruto iba a replicar ella ya se había bebido 2 botellas en tan solo 2 sorbos mientras leia con cara de desespero la carta de Sakura

Tsunade: todos salgan, quiero estar a solas con Naruto !AHORA¡- dijo con tanta calma hasta parecía mentira...a excepción de la ultima palabra- no la busques - dijo cabizbaja –léela, ella no esta desaparecida, si no que se escapo- decía entregándole con el brazo tembloroso una carta a Naruto

* * *

_Para Lady Tsunade:_

_cuando leas esta carta sabrás que ya estoy demasiado lejos de ustedes...Lady-Tsunade, este es un adiós me marcho pero no por mucho, no me busquen, yo apareceré en mi debido momento ,me haré mas fuerte en materias que no me pudo enseñar,buscare mis propios horizontes, hay cosas que no podría mencionar en esta carta si no personalmente._

_Att: Sakura_

* * *

Naruto: mientras leía esa carta sus ojos se enrojecieron por un segundo para volver de nuevo a su color azul marino- lo importante ahora es rescatarla,!VA A VOLVER A OCURRIR DE NUEVO,SE VA A IR, IGUAL QUE SASUKE-TEME¡- decía con los ojos bien cerrados mientras golpeaba el suelo con impotencia- !HAY QUE IR POR SAKURA-CHAN¡

comenzaba a tranquilisarce un poco por el silencio que tenían en la habitación, en ese momento Tsunade saco unas fotos de su escritorio y se las entrego a Naruto

Tsunade: esto lo encontré en La casa de Sakura, pensaba que había ido a su casa antes de irse pero me encontré con esto ¿significa algo para ti?

Naruto: pero que...- la foto que tenia en manos era una de las copias que tenia ella del equipo 7 pero había recortado las partes en donde estaba Kakashi-sensei y Sasuke-teme solo quedando ella y el en la foto- ¿esto que significa...

Tsunade:mira lo que dice atrás, ella al parecer se llevo la original consigo y dejo la unica copia que tenia.-decia mientras comenzaba a sentir los efectos del alcohol

Naruto vio primero la parte de la foto donde estaba Kakashi y tenia escrito en la parte de atrás.

* * *

"_sensei es una palabra que le queda muy grande, tenia razón, en el mundo Shinobi, aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria. Pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la escoria y tu eres peor que escoria,me abandonaste desde el principio"_

* * *

Naruto: !como es que Sakura-chan puede pensar así de Kakashi-sensei¡- dijo sobresaltado por las palabras que había escrito Sakura en la parte de atrás de esa foto, ella siempre quiso mucho a su sensei o eso pensaba el.

Tsunade: Naruto...el en estos años el nunca se atrevía a verla a la cara por lo de que no pudo controlarlos a ustedes para que no se desintegrara su equipo, apuesto a que ella le guarda rencor por...-decía tan borracha que callo en su escritorio dormida.

definitivamente era una obsesiva compulsiva del Sake y Naruto solo se le quedo viendo así...-_-u...por unos segundos, volvió a las fotos, ahora para leer lo que tenia anotada la de Sasuke.

* * *

"_Te confesé que te amaba y solo me diste un simple gracias dejándome en un abismo de dolor...si del odio al amor hay solo un paso...del amor al odio también lo hay, pero el odio se incrementa y el mio rebosa hacia ti."_

* * *

cada palabra que escribía estaba llena de odio y dolor, ¿en que convirtieron a su amiga? Ella era tan alegre, feliz, incapaz de escribir cosas semejantes a esa pero...¿la lejanía de todos la afecto? Con temor cogió la parte principal de la foto, donde estaba Sakura con una sonrisa risueña y el dando una mirada de celos a la dirección en donde estaba Sasuke, salio de el una pequeña sonrisa que se borro en el momento en que iba a leer lo que estaba escrito, ¿ella también le odiaría...

* * *

"_Baka, aunque nunca lo confesé yo siempre te admire, contigo todo era felicidad pero toda historia tiene un pero y el mio era que siempre tenia que ser la débil, la protegida, la que iba at__r__as de ustedes, la próxima vez que este contigo yo seré la que te salve la vida o la de por la tulla si es posible...es una promesa"_

* * *

Su amiga se iba a ser fuerte y el hay, llorando como Magdalena (si se preguntan "llorando como Magdalena" es una expresión ^u^ inner: deja de molestar cada 5 minutos, eso les fastidia. Yo: yo...etto...lo siento T_T) si no a podido traer a Sasuke de vuelta a Konoha, el no le fallaría a Sakura, su meta en todo esos años era hacerse mas fuerte para traer de vuelta a Sasuke a Konoha, aun lo era pero antes debía encontrar a su amiga Sakura y a ella traerla de vuelta a Konoha o llevarla con el hacia Sasuke-teme.

Naruto: " Sakura-chan, no te dejare caer en la oscuridad, te encontrare y te traeré a salvo a Konoha junto a Sasuke-teme...seremos de nuevo el equipo 7 !dattebayo¡"


	7. castigo misionero

Una adolescente a hecho su mejor esfuerzo en conseguir lo que quería, comenzaba a dominar la técnica mas difícil existente en el mundo ninja, la ubicación de su hogar, un lugar desconocido e inhóspito en el mundo de la lluvia eterna, ya conocía su cuarto, el baño, la cocina,el cuarto de su hermano...etc. Lo admitía, ese lugar tena muchos lujos , una piscina, zona de volleyball incluso un spa, se preguntaba muchas veces si ese era el cielo, habían pasado 3 días desde que había llegado a ese lugar y en el mismo día que llega su hermano se va dejandole una simple carta que decía:

* * *

_Vitna-chan no hagas desastres mientras no este, tardare una semana en volver, coge lo que quieras de la lacena y NO entres a mi cuarto, me daré cuenta si lo haces y tendrás un castigo y créeme que no te gustara._

_ATT: Nagato_

* * *

No importaba, ya había entrado a su cuarto cuando se fue hace 3 días y no era la cosa mas interesante del mundo, era muy similar al suyo solo que el suyo tenia una sala personal y el de el un super televisor pantalla plana de 52 pulgadas ( en mi historia existen tv :D "solo las personas poderosas como los hokages o pein los tienen jejeje " XD ) con tanto estrés de ser el líder de akatsuki debía tener algo con que distraerse y ella lo aprovecharía al máximo esa semana mientras el no estuviese .

Sakura cogió una cuchara y un pote de helado " POPSY" de trozos de milky way

y se veía una novela llamada Bella Calamidades ( en verdad existe y es una de mis preferidas XD ) que lo pasaban todas las tardes y no se lo perdía por nada, el trama de esa historia le gustaba mucho, maldecía una y otra vez a las malas del cuento Pricila y Silbana y le gustaba los encuentros entre Lola y Marcelo, si ella tuviera sentimientos gritaría de emoción pero eso no era lo de ella. También veía un anime llamado death note que le llamaba mucho la atención.

Sakura: "cuando Nagato-kun llegue le pediré un televisor como este o se acostumbrara a tenerme a esta hora cada día de lunes a viernes en su habitación"- pensaba con una sonrisa maliciosa formándose en sus labios

…...

en un salón oscuro se reunieron 5 personas mas 2 mitad persona mitad cosa, un rubio mas que todos comenzaba a desesperarse por las tonterías de su compañero enmascarado, para su suerte, el enmascarado comenzaba a calmarse, miro a todos lados y de las sombras pudo ver la imagen de un hombre que no salia a la luz, era un chico de pelo color en puntas, solo se dejaba ver unos ojos de color metálico que te calcaban los huesos de intimidación, y al lado de aquel hombre aparecía una mujer con cabello azul y ojos chocolate que mostraba un desinterés puro a todo lo que le rodeaba.

Hidan: **** lider, no has hecho soportar las idioteces del ***** de Tobi

Tobi: !pero si Tobi es un buen chico¡ ¿no es así Deidara-sempai- decía el enmascarado de una forma tan dulce que empalagaba a cualquiera que le escuchase, luego comenzó a cantar y a hacer un bailecito extraño pero solo Deidara bufo intentando no lanzare una araña explosiva hasta que se fuera el Líder

Itachi: para que nos a mandado a llamar- decía ya impaciente, esa reuniones le eran un completo fastidio

Konan: Pein-sama les dará un informe de suma importancia así que cállese por favor Tobi- decía la peli- azul al enmascarado que estaba cantando una canción inetendible que paro al instante pero se mecía de un lado a otro.

Pein: en 3 meses habrá una reunión donde conocerán a un nuevo miembro de akatsuki, ella sera su nueva aprendiz, asistan a Amegakure sin falta,halla les explicare con mas detalle lo que aran, algunos ya la conocen...- dijo como si se tratase de un discurso dejando un poco de duda en el habiente- preguntas...-todos alzaron la mano-y que no sean de su identidad-todos se miraron mutuamente y las bajaron-si es así nos vemos el primer día de Agosto- decía perdiendoce en la oscuridad en la que se había encontrado junto a Konan

Cuando todos salieron de la cueva Deidara no dudo ni un segundo en lanzar arcilla explosiva a Tobi que salio volando en el cielo mientras se perdía en una nube que pasaba casualmente por ahí dejando a Deidara complacido y a todos aplaudiendo a excepción del "cubito de hielo" de Itachi.

Deidara: quien quiera que sea por lo menos es una chica- decía mientras babeaba imaginandoce a una inmensidad de mujeres lindas (para no decirlo de otra manera)

Hidan: quien sea la **** ***** que por lo menos sea sexy- decía con una cara de pensativo ( si se le puede llamar así)

después de eso todos tomaron rumbos diferentes para seguir con su rutina diaria.

* * *

ya habían pasado 5 días desde que se había ido y ella ya iba por su frasco de helado numero 36, Sakura estaba en el suelo durmiendo en forma fetal abrazada a una super cuchara para helado, los potes que ya había comido los tenia recopilados en la cocina, pero volviendo con ella, estaba temblando y por así decirlo estaba destrozando a la pobre cuchara, volviéndola polvo todo por la causa de...

***Sueño de Sakura***

una peli-rosa se encontraba en un valle de flores rodeado de arboles de cerezo, ella estaba sentada en el suelo con una flor cosmos que tenia en sus manitas, el viento golpeaba directo a ella, tenia los ojos cerrados y en su rostro se hallaba la paz pero en el momento de abrirlos se podía ver en ellos tristeza y desesperación, la flor que tenia en manos se comenzaba a marchitar rápidamente seguido por las demás flores por las que estaba rodeada, ella comenzaba a correr hacia la ultima flor que no se había marchitado pero cuando la alcanzo una enorme mano la había cogido a ella, alejándola lentamente de la flor, de sus ojos salían lagrimas y en un intento en vano estiraba los brazos para alcanzar a la ultima flor que había, tan pronto como la flor se marchito es suelo comenzaba a deshacerse dejándola a ella flotando, siendo sostenida por esa misteriosa mano que abarcaba todo su tórax, el cielo claro se volvía de color morado, lleno de oscuridad, cuando pudo ver la imagen de la persona que la sostenía...el Sabio de los 6 caminos

Sakura: !Sabio-sama¡ que haces aquí- preguntaba intrigada

Sabio: salvándote de tu mundo pequeño cerezo, este mundo de sueños es tan real como el mundo que vives pero la realidad en este se distorsiona

Sakura: ¿tan real?- decía mientras el la dejaba en su hombro y comenzaba a caminar a un rumbo desconocido.

Sabio: si, estas en el mundo de las tinieblas...de los muertos, cuando duermes, sientes toda tu realidad aquí, sueñas pero no creas, hay personas reales, personas muertas que pueden aparecer pero tu no los puedes llamar, ellos aparecerán frente a ti si así ellos desean, estarás aquí solo por el hecho de que sigas viva, recuerda que tu habías muerto, esta es tu penitencia por ser inmortal-decía mientras parecía buscar algo con su mirada- puede a que llegues a crear un mundo sub real...a base de lo que sientas, como el campo de flores

Sakura: yo no puedo tener sentimientos...-dijo mientras veía algo en forma de montaña a lo lejos que se acercaba cada vez mas y mas a ellos haciendo que olvidara lo que iba a decir- donde estamos...

Sabio: en el hogar de alguien que no terminaste por conocer-decía mientras la dejaba en el pie de la montaña- nos vemos en otro sueño...Vitna- decía mientras se desaparecía como un humo dispersandoce

Sakura caminaba por un sendero que aparecía por arte de magia con cada paso que daba, todo el camino era tan oscuro que apenas podía ver por donde pasaba, ese lugar era tan tétrico que haría temblar de miedo hasta al mas valiente, miraba a los lados y conforme iba avanzando el escenario iba cogiendo mas y mas vida, todo comenzaba con unos cuantos arboles secos que con el paso podía apreciar a unos con vida, pero se iba formando una densa neblina imposibilitando aun mas la vista, no había caso tener los ojos abiertos si no podía ver, cuando los iba a cerrar sintió como algo se movió atrás de ella, volteo pero no se encontró con nadie, cuando volvió su vista hacia adelante se topo con unos ojos...esos ojos los había visto antes pero...¿estaba muy cerca de ella, no? Cuando se dio cuenta estaba casi rozando los labios de aquel sujeto, aparto su rostro tan bruscamente que callo al suelo tan sonrojada que parecía como una cereza

Sakura: m- muerto y todo pero ten respe...-no pudo terminar la palabra por la sorpresa, vio hacia arriba encontrandoce con unos ojos color chocolate que mostraban un desinterés puro a lo que pasaba, ese cabello rojo sangre y sobre todo esa sonrisa angelical que le transmitía a ella- !KYAAA¡-grito mientras se arrastraba hacia atrás y el avanzaba hacia ella pero no pudo echar mas rumbo hacia atrás porque se topo con un árbol, cuando se da cuenta el esta sentado frente a ella con una mirada que solo mostraba ¿sorpresa?

Sasori: ¿tu que haces aquí?-decía mientras se levantaba y la ayudaba a ella también

Sakura: e-eso te iba a preguntar yo- decía con miedo a lo fuese a hacer ese loco maníaco amante de las marionetas

Sasori: estas en mis dominios Sa-ku-ri-ta por lo visto ya moriste

Sakura: no

Sasori: no mientas Sakura, estas en el mundo de los muertos-decía con cara de "esta si que es tonta"

Sakura: es...un largo cuento- decía apartando la mirada- es que yo puedo estar aquí...en mis sueños- decía volviendo su mirada a el viendo en sus ojos intriga haciendo que ella le diera una sonrisa torcida- yo no puedo morir hasta cumplir los cien años, en pocas palabras soy inmortal temporalmente y estar aquí mientras duermo es mi condena

Sasori: interesante...-decía dándose la vuelta para irse

Sakura: !no te vallas¡-decía agarrándole el brazo a Sasori para que no se fuera y el solo volteo la cara

Sasori: que es lo que quieres

Sakura: Sasori-sama...¿tu te dejaste matar?-decía aun sin soltarle

Sasori: no era perfecto...me deje llevar por los sentimientos que yo ya creía haber eliminado- decía mientras se desaparecía junto a todo lo que los rodeaba pero antes de desaparecer le cogió las manos a Sakura- ahora me doy cuenta...de que todo lo que te dije no era del todo cierto...lo siento...

Sakura: p- porque lo sientes Sasori-sama...¿Sasori-sama?...-la oscuridad la cubrió

***Fin del sueño***

Sakura: !SASORI-SAMA¡-grito mientras se levanto de golpe, se recostó en el suelo en cuatro patas mientras intentaba tranquilizar su acelerado corazón, su cuerpo estaba totalmente cubierto por una gruesa capa de sudor que caia al suelo, jadeaba muy rápido y no bajaba la velocidad, la cuchara de elados que tenia en sus manos ya era polvo literalmente.

Había algo raro en todo eso, había una sombra frente a ella, cuando sube un poco su cabeza se encuentra con esos ojos intimidantes de espirales, si no fuera por que ya estaba agotada y eso que estaba dormida, debería estar enfadado, no...hecho una furia por que estuviera en su habitación pero el solo le señalo con una sonrisa laduna en su rostro pero recupero su postura seria en menos de un segundo, le paso un espejo y lo que vio no le gusto para nada, tenia unas enormes ojeras que aun dormida no se le quitaban ademas de que estaba completamente pálida...no era una linda forma de despertarse.

Pein: Vitna-chan tu fuiste la que mato a Sasori-san ¿no es así?- decía mientras la veía directamente con un tono de voz llena de frialdad pura, ella aun jadeaba pero solo logro asentir- Vitna-chan ve a tu cuarto, arréglate y luego subes a mi oficina- decía mientras le daba un beso en la frente y salia del cuarto

Sakura: ¿que es...lo que acaba de pasar aquí?- se decía a ella misma mientras salia hacia su habitación pero en todo el transcurso del viaje sus piernas le flaqueaban haciendo que se tambaleara de un lado a otro mientras que recuperaba el poco aliento que le quedaba.

Cuando Sakura llego a su cuarto se llevo la sorpresa de que en su cama se encontraba tendida como 6 conjuntos de ropa con 2 pares de zapatos, 3 blusas de mallas sin mangas y 2 moñas de color rojo, los conjuntos eran iguales, constaban de tops azul oscuro y negros (3 azules, 3 negros) donde una de cada color tenia el símbolo de akatsuki grabado en ellas y no tenían mangas y 3 pantalones de color azul oscuro ( como los que usa Itachi *_*) y los zapatos con unos calentadores blancos de paso algo que le parece extraño es que le habían dejado unos pinta uñas de color negro y rojo, supuso que era Nagato el que se lo había regalado, ahora que se daba cuenta el tenia las uñas pintadas de rojo, extraño color para pintarse las uñas ya que no es usual ver a un hombre con las uñas pintadas de rojo.

Duro en el baño por lo menos unos 20 minutos, cuando se cambio se puso un pantalón azul que le ajustaba perfectamente en su cadera, un top azul sin el símbolo de akatsuki , el top le llegaba como a 3 pulgadas sobre su ombligo dejando ver la malla que llevaba abajo de esta que esta llegaba a 1 pulgada sobre su ombligo le miraba el lado positivo,ese top le hacia resaltar sus "casi inexistentes" atributos, se puso los zapatos ninja con sus calentadores y su banda de konoha en recogiendo su cabello como siempre y se pinto las uñas de las manos y los pies de negro y luego se las dejo secar por un tiempo para luego salir del cuarto.

Sakura caminaba por los inmensos pasillos oscuros y tetricos de la Torre, pero antes de ir a donde estaba su hermanito emprendió rumbo a la cocina, al llegar se dirigió a la nevera y cogió un baso de agua, estaba temblando todo su cuerpo, Sasori era de Akatsuki y ella le mato junto a la abuela chiyo, intento calmarse por sus pensamientos y de hay se dirigió a la oficina de Nagato, cuando llego a ese lugar tétrico y algo siniestro, para su sorpresa el estaba junto a una chica de pelo de color azul y ojos chocolate, de alguna forma le hacia familiar mientras leían algunos informes, veía interesadamente a la parejita y luego les dio una sonrisa...rara que extraño un poco a la acompañante de su hermano pero para colmos su mirara rara se transformo en una sin expresión alguna al igual que la que tenían los presentes en la mesa.

Sakura: ¿ hermano?-el le hace una señal con la mano para que prosiguiera mientras seguía leyendo unos informes- ¿para que me has llamado?-decía y luego tomo un poco de agua y miro al suelo algo avergonzada por lo de los helados.

Nagato: para 2 cosas, primero una petición-decía bajando la hoja y mirándola directamente a los ojos- ¿mi niña, te quieres unir a akatsuki?-decía con frialdad pero ella sentía que el en su interior sentía algo de preocupación por la decisión que fuese a tomar

Sakura:si- " todo lo que sea por estar contigo por el resto de nuestros días, me negaron estar contigo estos últimos 15 años de vida, ahora quiero permanecer a tu lado" pensó con una decisión muy notable y sin temor de sus palabras y pensamientos, no tenia miedo a lo que viniese, se saco la banda de Konoha pero antes de entregársela callo una lagrima sobre ella- pero quiero...anhelo algo

Nagato: que es lo que deseas Vitna-chan- decía mientras cerraba los ojos para reflexionar las palabras que dijese

Sakura: yo no participare en una sola cosa...matar a Naruto, es a lo único que me opondré, puedes destruir a Konoha si te place pero me opondré...!me opondré a la muerte de mi**único** amigo¡-dijo mientras de su rostro tenia los ojos sin brillo destacaba un poco una tristeza- que respondes a eso...onii-chan

Nagato: me la pones difícil...responde a esta pregunta ¿a quien elegirías, la vida de el o la mía?- decía volviendo a abrir sus ojos encontrandoce con los ensombrecidos ojos de Sakura

Sakura: preferiría perder mi vida a cambio de las suyas...pero no podría verte morir...jamas...tu diste mucho por mi...y yo daría todo por ti- decía mientras veía a la nada sus ojos inertes- seria lo mas justo...que podría hacer-decía con una sonrisa laduna en su rostro-de todas formas...eres mi hermano

Nagato: entonces si va a ser así...¿te unes a akatsuki?- decía con tanta serenidad en su voz para tranquilizar un poco a su cerezo pero ella lo había hecho por su cuenta- recuerda que si te unes la única forma de salir es a través de la muerte total

Sakura:si así es solo seré una akatsuki hasta que uno de nosotros 2 muera-dijo mientras en sus labios se formaba una pequeña pero hermosa y sincera sonrisa dedicada solo para el

Nagoto: esta hecho, eres una akatsuki hasta que uno de los 2 muera-dijo con su típica voz profunda y seria mientras la veía directamente a sus ojos

Sakua: pero...no creo que me merezca unirme a ustedes

Konan: ¿porque?- para sorpresa de Nagato y Sakura la que había hablado era ella, que no había participado en la conversación.

Sakura: en toda mi carrera de ninja solo me eh especializado en medicina...y fuerza bruta- lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro pero los presentes la escucharon

Konan: mmm?-no comprendía bien lo que quería decir con eso

Pain: ella era Sakura Haruno, la aprendiz de la Hokage Tsunade- dijo mientras sacaba acomodaba algunos papeles- yo...me apresure a los hechos y en esta semana que estuve afuera avise a los akatsukis que tendrían una nueva aprendiz...-dijo mientras formaba una sonrisa torcida en su rostro

Sakura: !¿QUEEEE?¡ ¿yo?-preguntaba señalándose a si misma mientras recordaba las cosas que le había hecho a el hombre trucha y el cubito de hielo- "creo que voy a morir antes de tiempo"-pensaba mientras le daba un tic en su ojo izquierdo

Pain: la verdad creí que te agradaría la idea, pero no saben precisamente quien eres no hasta que los veas-decía mientras alzaba una ceja y luego la observo de pies a cabeza- onii-chan ¿de donde sacaste esa ropa?

Sakura: pues...pensé que fuiste tu el que me la dejo en el cuarto...entonces si no fuiste tu ¿quien fue?

Konan: fui...yo-decía con la mirada a una esquina disimulando

un poco su interés a la conversación

Sakura: tu ...yo te eh visto, !ya se¡ eres la chica del cuadro-decía mientras la veía de pies a cabeza- lo siento, no me he presentado correctamente- decía con un aire de desinterés dirigido hacia ella solo lo hacia por mera cortesía – me llamo Sa...- fue interrumpida

Pain: se llama Vitna Uzumaki – decía dirigido hacia ambas y eso hizo que Sakura le dedicara una mala cara y le mira con desinterés a su mala cara- no se te olvide que Sakura no es tu verdadero nombre.

Sakura: pues para mi siempre lo ha sido y no va a cambiar- dijo, su palabra era la única que valía en ese tema- como iba diciendo... a, si soy Sakura...soy una uzumaki- esta vez se dirigió a Nagato y el solo asintió, luego miro a la chica de pelo azul- y usted ...- pregunto y ella asintió

Konan: mucho gusto Sakura-chan, mi nombre es Konan- le decía estrechado su mano- yo también conformo parte de Akatsuki y soy por así decirlo...su...s- su- no se atrevía a decirlo y Pain fue el que respondió

Pain: ella es mi esposa Vitna-chan- dijo mientras se colocaba al lado de ambas- en pocas palabras ella es tu cuñada

Sakura: cu-cu-cuñada- dijo mientras sufría un colapso...pero se recupero a los pocos segundos- etto...eso no me lo esperaba...felicidades-dijo para luego pensar- "como tendré que tratarla...fría o intimidante...mmm tal vez si me agrada hasta cortes"-pensaba aun con una cara de estado indescifrable

Konan: Pain se lo dijimos demasiado rápido...creo que no lo dijiste con la delicadeza necesaria- decía mientras se acercaba a Sakura para darle una sonrisa y ella despertó de su trance mental para devolverle la sonrisa aunque la suya era falsa pero no muy notoria – no tienes que dedicarme sonrisas falsas por favor, yo las puedo reconocer a la perfección – decía mientras se alejaba unos pasos de ella

Sakura: lo siento si te ofendí, ya había perdido las sonrisas verdaderas desde hace mucho- decía mientras tomaba lo que sobraba de agua en su vaso, cuando iba a volver a hablar Pain le interrumpió

Pain: tengo algo importante que hablar contigo señorita,esa es la segunda cosa que por ahora quiero hablar con vos, yo se que entraste a mi habitación, ya me lo suponía...no te pudiste resistir a esa tentación y soy testigo porque te vi dormida en el suelo y se notaba que tuviste una pesadilla con un integrante de Akatsuki, pero eso lo hablaremos otro día, lo que quiero decir es que ya estaba preparando tu castigo y es...

…...1 mes después...

* * *

Ese mes eran sumamente lento para muchos, silencioso y tranquilo para otros y muy angustioso y traumatico para unas personas en especial, en Konoha ese mes era un tormento para nuestro rubio amante del ramen, estaba determinado en ir a buscar a Sakura y Sasuke, desde semanas atrás estaba fastidiando cada vez que podía a la Hokage, ese seria otro de esos días de ruego para conseguir algo que parecía imposible pero se les olvida quien es el, para el no hay nada casi imposible pero era difícil convencer a la Hokage sacando la escusa " Sakura deseaba irse de Konoha, hay que respetar su deseo" si fuese a respetar sueños no estaría atrás de Sasuke sabiendo que tiene deseos de venganza, si sus sueños eran caer en la oscuridad para eso estaba el, el que seria su luz en toda esa oscuridad en que se sumergían.

Tsunade se encontraba en una extraña paz...ya había firmado una serie de pilas de papeles sumamente importantes, cuando va a firmar el ultimo siente como retumba su puerta al ser abierta rápidamente, los papeles salieron volando del escritorio, esparciendoce por toda la sala .

Tsunade: O.O

-!oba-chan déjeme ir a buscar a Sakura-chan DATTEBAYO¡-decía mientras entraba rápidamente a la habitación agitando los brazos como loco

Tsunade: Na-ru-to- decía mientras a su alrededor se formaba un aura que infundía en todo aquel que la viera temor y miedo- sabes cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así...- decía mientras se acercaba a Naruto a paso lento haciendo que el diera el mismo numero de pasos hacia atrás – pero igual lo haces...- decia con una enorme sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, antes de que el diera un paso mas ella se lanza hacia el para darle un puño en la cara haciendo que el atravesara la pared que estaba atrás de el- si con eso no aprendes tendré que hacerlo hasta que atravieses todas las paredes – decía mientras se formaba una sonrisa aun mas maníaca en su rostro

* * *

Había ya pasado un mes,entrenaba arduamente desde el alba invisible por las nubes grises y el cielo tormentoso hasta las altas horas de la noche , la mayoría de los días las pasaba entrenando sola,aveces con Konan para ver sus avances, también su hermano se mantenía al tanto con su entrenamiento la mayoría de veces no personalmente si no a través de la lluvia , la lluvia eterna de Amegakure era diferente a la del resto del mundo, esta tenia chakra de su hermano haciendo que perciba todo lo que ocurre en la aldea, se escabullía cuantas veces podía a la habitación de Nagato para ver televisor pero el siempre la descubría y la sacaba de la habitación de una sola patada... volviendo al tema...

Sakura aun no se familiarizaba con que la llamaran por su verdadero nombre, lo tomaba como un nombre clave o algo así, ella se sentía mas fuerte cada día pero había algo que comenzaba a aturdirla, ella nunca había hecho algún jutsu elemental,nunca tuvo la necesidad de descubrirlo, ella era la protegida de la aldea y de sus amigos, obviamente no sabia cual seria su elemento, ese día, el primer día del segundo mes iba a recibir una misión, la primera que tendría al estar en Amegakure, todavía no era una akatsuki por completo, eso era parte del castigo que le daría su hermano...

***Flash back***

Pain: tengo algo importante que hablar contigo señorita,esa es la segunda cosa que por ahora quiero hablar con vos, yo se que entraste a mi habitación, ya me lo suponía...no te pudiste resistir a esa tentación y soy testigo porque te vi dormida en el suelo y se notaba que tuviste una pesadilla con un integrante de Akatsuki, pero eso lo hablaremos otro día, lo que quiero decir es que ya estaba preparando tu castigo y es algo sencillo, tendrás que entrenar por estos 3 meses y cuando terminen, el primer día del tercer mes lucharas contra un oponente de akatsuki que yo eligire especialmente para ti, hasta entonces todavía no eres un akatsuki

Sakura: pero...-interrumpida

Pain: y no, no tendrás un televisor y olvídate de entrar en mi habitación- decía con su voz ronca y frívola

Sakura: entonces tendrás a una intrusa en tu cuarto jejeje- decía mientras daba una risa de locos que hasta podría jurar que el se estremeció al oírla reír de esa manera

****Fin del flash back***

Comenzaba a amanecer en Amegakure y una bella joven comenzaba a despertarse, estaba con la respiración algo agitada y estaba muy sudada, esa bella joven de mirada que transmitía tristeza y a la vez felicidad era Sakura, conocida mejormente por su hermano como Vitna,volvía a tener el mismo sueño desde que había llegado y le era una completa tortura se levanto y miro a través del ventanal de su habitación a la ciudad que la vio nacer, fría, oscura y lluviosa como siempre, como el lugar perfecto, era un sueño vivir con una familia que esta hay y te cuidan de cerca, no era que los Haruno no la quisieran, ella sabia que ellos la amaban pero ellos no hacían nada para acercarse a su "hija", ellos estaban siempre de viaje dejándola a ella sola en lo que era su casa desde que tenia 6 años, tenia su hogar pero no tenia quien cuidara, tenia que depender de si misma y el dinero que le dejaban para arreglárselas sola, era una huérfana mas, saco esos recuerdos de su mente y ella salio de su cama perezosamente para darse una ducha rápida, esta vez no portaba el mismo peinado de siempre, llevaba 2 coletas bajas con su fleco rebelde que hacia que uno que otro mechón tapara su frente y el mismo traje que uso la vez pasada, salio del cuarto en completo silencio mientras emprendía caminata desde su habitación hasta la cocina, se sentía débil en comparación con ellos...el resto de akatsuki, eso le era estresante, los largos pasillos por los que caminaba hacían un eco con cada pisada que daba, eso le era calmante de cierta forma olvidando un poco lo de la pelea con un miembro de Akatsuki, cuando llego a la cocina se encuentra al "divino" hermano mayor que quería mucho comiendo helado de vainilla y se le ocurrió una hermosa idea

Sakura: buenos días Onii-kun...¿el helado de vainilla te gusta mucho?- preguntaba con un tono de desinterés para ocultar el enorme interés que florecía en su interior, se acerco a los estantes para sacar los ingredientes para prepararse panqueques con miel de maple y su cafecito despertador

Pein: es mi preferido ¿a que se debe la pregunta?- decía mirándola con los ojos entrecejados mientras daba unas cuantas lamidas a su helado

Sakura: porque debe gustarte mucho para comerlo de desayuno-decía a forma de regaño mientras ponía su comida en el comedor y luego se acerco a Nagato y le arrebato rápidamente el pote de helado-¿sabes que esto te pondrá tan gordo como a una ballena verdad?- le preguntaba sin mirarlo a la cara, se dirigió a la nevera y lo guardo, cuando iba a volver a la mesa el ya se había marchado- "pero que hombre tan testarudo"-pensó mientras una fugaz sonrisa curso sus labios

* * *

Nagato salia de la cocina a su oficina, pensando en lo que le dijo Vitna (Sakura) "_¿sabes que esto te pondrá tan gordo como a una ballena verdad?" _esas palabras no le causaban gracia, el era un Dios y sabia que la obesidad ni le afectaría, en especial con el ejercicio que hace día a día pero pensándolo bien eso que hizo fue un bonito gesto ¿o lo quería hacer rabiar?

* * *

Sakura toco la puerta de la oficina de su onii-kun escuchando por respuesta un ronco y seco "pase" por su tono de voz parecía enojado, cuando lo vio tenia una cara muy seria,ya era hora y no estaba para tonterías en ese momento al igual que el, ella paso rápido por la habitación hasta llegar a estar a delante de la mesa de el con una expresión gélida.

Sakura: ya estoy lista, en que cociste la misión- decía tan fría que parecía lo adecuado, esa era un tipo de frialdad muy poco común, era mas un tipo de seriedad en ese asunto.

Pein: sera algo sencillo, tendrás que ir a Konoha, encontrar las hojas que le alimentan de chakra y el pergamino elemental- decía serio pero a la vez tranquilo en el asunto- como ya sabrás, iras tu sola y como sabes tendrás que cambiar tu apariencia, ya sabes los motivos.

Sakura: Hai... onii-kun te deje un regalo, esta en la lacena, debes ir rápido porque si no tendrás que calentarlo tu mismo- dijo mientras salia corriendo de la habitación dejándolo con la duda

* * *

Ella comenzaba a caminar a la salida encontrándose a Konan sentada en la entrada viendo a la lluvia caer, se gira a su dirección pero ella simplemente le susurra un "gracias" Konan susrro un "de nada" salio corriendo de hay por la mirada penetrante de la peli-azul, no era que no le agradase si no que le transmitía algo como un "apurate y vuelve pronto" o un "el tiempo es oro así que no lo desperdicies"

Mientras salia veía a Amegakure, seguía igual de inhóspita como la primera vez que le había visto, la lluvia eterna caía a cantaros sobre la aldea y sobre ella, dirigió la vista al cielo para dar una pequeña sonrisa y salir, llevaba provisiones para una semana en su mochila,así que la alimentación no seria un problema, podía llegar a ser una traidora para Konoha,aunque no lo admitiera sentía un vació en su interior, con un rápido movimiento de manos hizo un jutsu de transformación para cambiar el color de su cabello, fue a pasar de rosa a un color negro azabache, también lo alarga hasta que llegara a su cintura, con eso no la reconocerán, y menos si no lleva una banda de ninja, ya cambiada su imagen comenzaba a caminar por el lodo que cubría los alrededores de la aldea, parecía arena movediza pero no cometería el mismo error 2 veces, junto chakra en sus pies y comenzó a correr mucho mas rápido de lo usual, así no tardaría mas que 2 días en llegar...

* * *

La misión fue muy sencilla, después de haber dejado a la molesta y astuta chica de pelo rosa el Líder les dio una misión en el que tuvieron que matar a un espía traidor de Akatsuki, ya iban camino a Amegakure para informar la misión, todo fue muy sencillo, ya iban llegando pero desde la lluvia se encontraron a una chica azabache correr en la dirección contraria pero no se dio cuenta de que ellos estaban hay, inevitablemente callo sobre uno de ellos, ya se estarán preguntando quienes eran...

-A-AUCH!- decía la chica mientras se quitaba de encima de aquel muchacho que ahora que miraba bien era contra alguien que ya conocía pero no muy bien- "el cubito de hielo...!ITACHI UCHIHA¡"-pensó mientras lo miraba sin temor alguno- ¿quienes son?- pregunto fríamente mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el lodo con ayuda de la lluvia.

Itachi: hmp- dijo mientras se levantaba

Sakura: bueno hmp mira por donde andas la próxima vez- decía mientras se iba corriendo.

-eh comadreja la chica sabe como dar una primera impresión ¿no?- decía su acompañante con cara de "trucha" tiburón

Itachi: ...-siguió su camino sin escuchar los tontos comentarios de Kisame

Mientras Sakura corría no podía dejar de pensar del "lindo" encuentro tubo, aun no se olvidaba lo que paso en el rió y en el bosque, le daba rabia, pero de esas rabietas que te causan risas, ya no era muy interesante como pensaba, en el próximo mes le daría un regalo a el y a todos los akatsukis.

de la nada en su rostro apareció una fugaz sonrisa macabra...

* * *

No lo podía creer, todo el mundo a excepción de el parecía cociente de que Sakura necesitaba de ellos mas que nunca, de seguro estaba confundida, sola, hambrienta, desesperada...parecía que el mundo en el que vivió se había olvidado de ella a excepción de el, eso le causaba una gran tristeza, todos los que se hacia llamar sus "amigos" le daban la espalda, tal vez lo hicieron siempre y el no se daba cuenta.

Naruto se encontraba en las mismas, rogando a Tsunade que le ayudara a ir por Sakura pero ella siempre se lo negaba, su amiga lo necesitaba mas que nunca y su único impedimento era la obaa-chan, pero esta vez tenia un truco bajo la manga

Naruto: !genial, por fin podre buscar a Sakura-chan ¡-decía (gritaba) mientras un AMBU se lo llevaba en sus hombros como si se tratase de un saco de patatas, en todo el lugar se escuchaban los gritos del rubio así que lo tenían que sacar del lugar por ruidoso

…...

Shizune: Naruto que hizo para que aceptara- pensaba en voz alta haciendo que a Tsunade se le hinchara una benita en su frente.

Tsunade: que hizo !que hizo¡ !casi se orina sobre mi escritorio y a estado fastidiando un mes completo¡ !no me deja trabajar¡ ademas...ya se a tardado mucho esa jovencita- decía dándole un puño a su escritorio

Shizune: la extraña ¿verdad?- decía mientras se llevaba unos papeles pero sin que se diera cuenta Tsunade se le entristeció la mirada por un momento rápido pero Shizune no se pudo dar cuenta

* * *

2 días después

Sakura saltaba de árbol en árbol, sentía como si la estuvieran observando desde hace días pero ya estaba cerca de Konoha, no había dormido en esas 2 noches anteriores por ese presentimiento, sus ojeras eran grandes y en cualquier momento parecía que se caería...y así fue, callo en seco en el suelo, su respiración estaba algo agitada, ademas de ese presentimiento tenia otros motivos para no dormir, esos eran que si dormía soñaba y si soñaba seria estar en el mundo de los muertos, sus ojos le pesaban mucho y no duro mucho para que los cerrara y así por fin entro en sueños

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro y frió, solo se podía ver el destello brillante de las cadenas que la apresaban a Sakura y a alguien idéntica a ella, solo que los rasgos de Sakura eran pacíficos ,llevaba puesto un vestido blanco de seda con bordes rojos que le llegaba a mas halla de los pies y la otra Sakura tenia un vestido largo de seda de color rojo con bordes blancos

Sakura:hola tu...- decía Sakura mientras intentaba alzaba la cabeza dejando ver unos destellantes de color jade llenos de amor y felicidad, tenían una luz especial y única en ellos que parecía casi extinta por un potente dolor que en ellos abundaba- sea lo que sea que me vuelvas a decir no quiero oírlo, ni si quera se porque aparentas ser como yo ..._Jūbi_

-sabes que formo gran parte de lo que eres Sakura. Somos un monstruo, acéptalo, vívelo...disfrútalo, tenemos un poder inimaginable, solo debes aprender a controlarlo y así cumpliremos nuestra venganza hacia EL- decía la Sakura de vestido rojo, sus ojos eran opacos, no parecían tener ese hermosos color de ojos jade, parecía de un color esmeralda con reflejos negros, transmitían soledad, odio y dolor haciéndolos ver fríos y siniestros.

Sakura: porque...porque eh soñado contigo en todo este mes, que pretendes, tu no eres yo, eres el demonio que a causado todos mis sufrimientos, eres nada mas una parte de lo que soy, fue casualidad que te funcionaras con mi alma y ambos sabemos que estamos en busca de poder y venganza no hay que recordarmelo todas las noches para saberl...- fue interrumpida bruscamente por su otro yo

_-!claro que si tengo que repetírtelo¡ estas comenzando a tener sentimientos, si, esos sentimientos que nos han hecho débil y debilitado en estos años, esos sentimientos de amor...de una familia que no existió hasta ahora, no deberías confiarte tanto en Nagato, el es el líder de akatsuki, que ni se te ocurra..._

Sakura: no le diré nada, podría poner en riesgo su vida y la nuestra si alguien se llega a enterar, que raro que estaré en una organización en donde capturen bijus y tu seas al que mas quieren en especial, somos el premio gordo y no soy tan tonta para entregarnos en bandeja de plata para nuestra destrucción, otra cosa, el me importa porque el es mi hermano y lo defenderé hasta el ultimo de los días...daría todo por el, excepto mi vida

_-eso quisiera...tu me importas mucho, si no es por ti no estaría con vida...o alga parecido,no confundas las cosas...no siento nada hacia a ti, solo agradecimiento... todo esto es por culpa de ese estúpido Sabio...- decía mientras las ultimas palabras las escupía como si fuese veneno_

Sakura: pero mira el lado positivo, aun así te hallan quitado todos tus poderes eres el mas poderoso de todos...creo que eso me haría la mas poderosa de todos

_- no lo dudes, cumple tu venganza y se feliz,si tu eres feliz yo también lo soy...EL merece el fin y tu te mereces la paz pequeño ángel de la oscuridad- decía mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse ….._


	8. identidad oculta

Podía sentir el calor de su alma volver a su cuerpo,casi siempre tenían las mismas discusiones cada noche, el _Jūbi _era persistente por lo de su seguridad ya que de ella depende su vida, comenzaba a sentir una escasa luz caer sobre su rostro, esta era una de esos pocos días en la que se levantaba casi sin jadear o sudar exageradamente, se sentía casi como una persona normal al despertar, cansada y con los ojos pesados,volvía a sentirse como la persona normal que creyó ser, comenzaba a abrir lentamente sus ojos para encontrarse con el crepúsculo, ella estaba ya en los territorios de Konoha,desde hay hizo un jutsu para oculta su rastro y otro para disimular su olor, si se llegaba a encontrar con Kiba o alguien especialista en rastreo la podían descubrir fácilmente,habia dejado de sentir que la observaban como si se hubieran esfumado, se paro e intento dar unos cuantos pasos pero sus piernas las sentía pesadas por un momento, se apoyo en el tronco de un árbol por unos minutos y luego ya recuperada comenzó a caminar mientras que a cada paso que daba iba acelerando,solo le faltaban solo unas horas para llegar, se lanzo al primer árbol a la vista y comenzaba a saltar de árbol en árbol, al paso que iba llegaría a la media noche, en su recorrido sentía los sonidos que producían los animalitos de la noche uniéndose para crear un coro que era relajante, tanta era su distracción con tan relajantes ruidos que no se había dado cuenta cuando era que había llegado a las puertas de Konoha, habían 2 ninjas custodiándola y cuando notaron su presencia se pusieron en posición de ataque, Sakura salto del ultimo árbol para comenzar a caminar a paso lento hacia ellos sin dejar de observarlos con su mirada penetrante y fría

Ninja 1: identifiquece – decía mientras se aceraba a ella sin bajar la guardia

Sakura: buenas noches, me llamo Suki, vengo por posada, eh tenido un viaje largo y ya es de noche- decía mientras se formaba en sus labios una hermosa sonrisa "falsa" encantadora

Ninja 2: como sabemos que no es un intruso que vino a causar estragos- decía el ninja con un tono de aburrimiento que se notaba a lenguas, se suponía que esa era la rutina

Sakura: eso es sencillo, primero que nada seria tonto atacar sabiendo que esta es una nación poderosa en el que me pueden acabar y segundo que todo tengo mucho sueño así que apresurece- decía mientras daba un pequeño bostezo que se podría decir que era adorable.

Ninja 1 : puede pasar pero antes responda, ¿cuanto tiempo se piensa quedar?

Sakura: hasta el día de mañana

Ninja 2 : hmp pase

Ambos le dejaron el paso libre pero no le quitaban la mirada de encima, ella solo les dedico una sonrisa a cada uno y luego entro sin mas a Konoha, las calles estaban alumbradas y con uno que otro civil pasando por ellas, las calles seguían iguales a como las había dejado, el habiente seguía igual, nada había cambiado desde su partida, por sus labios salio una pequeña sonrisa de nostalgia.

_-se nota que los extrañas mocosa rosa_

Sakura: ¿quien es?- pensó

-_pues quien mas mocosa rosa, tu adorado Jūbi ¿extrañaste mi dulce voz?_

Sakura: no, al contrario, extraño el silencio, ¿porque no te quedas callado como lo hacías antes?- pensaba como si oírlo hablar fuera la cosa mas atroz que existiera

-_no,¿donde dormiremos?_

Sakura: en mi casa, deje algo importante que debo recuperar

_-¿la copia de esa foto tulla?_

Sakura: la misma, la recorte y puse mis pensamientos en ellas, sufrí tres años de silencio...me desquite con esa foto, la debo eliminar a como de lugar

-_y si ya la vieron tu que aras_

Sakura: seguir con la misión, ademas no me puedo quedar en mi verdadera casa, estoy camuflada y si me ven en ella seria un caos - decía como si fuera la cosa mas sencilla del mundo

_-a,que mal, yo adoro el caos pero bueno por lo menos en eso concuerdo contigo, estoy cansado pero te aviso algo muy importante, mira al frente que te vas a atropellar_

Sakura: q-que?- detuvo su pasopero alguien se tropezó con ella inevitablemente cerro fuertemente sus ojos y sin mas ni mas esa persona callo sobre ella

Sakura abrió los ojos ampliamente al ver a la persona que había caído sobre ella, era nada mas ni menos que su mejor amigo, el imperativo de Konoha Naruto Uzumaki...futuro Hokage, sentía como su cuerpo se tensaba por sentir como el se le quedaba mirando de la misma forma, al darse cuenta de ello su rostro volvió a ser el mismo, frió y carente de emociones, pero habia algo que no comprendía, su cuerpo parecía atraído hacia el de el, sus ojos les ardían pero no savia el porque

Sakura:...por favor se puede quitar de encima

Naruto: eh- se dio cuenta en la posición que estaba y se aparto de ella tan rápido como en el momento en que llego a estar así, su rostro se podía comparar con color de un tomate- lo siento !dattebayo¡

Sakura: descuide, también yo estaba distraída – decía mientras daba un bostezo, de repente sentía cono el ardor en sus ojos disminuía considerablemente – lo que el cansancio nos hace ¿no?

Naruto la ayudo a levantarse pero no podía dejar de mirarla de pies a cabeza, memorizo cada centímetro de su figura, cuando llego a su rostro se que helado, ella tenia unos ojos verde Jade, idénticos a los de su amiga Sakura, sentía como su entrecejo se fruncía levemente y ponía una cara de terror

Sakura: tan fea soy que me vez así- decía mientras le daba una sonrisa cálida, una de las que escaseaban en ella

Naruto: !Sakura-chan¡- decía mientras de sus ojos brotaban unas cuantas lagrimas y se abalanzo sobre ella para darle un enorme abrazo- no sabes cuanto te extrañe Sakura-chan, ¿porque te fuiste? ¿porque dejaste esas fotos tan feas? !Dattebayo¡- decía mientras abrazaba mas a Sakura

Sakura: ¿Sakura...? ¿fotos?- sus ojos estaban que se salían de la impresión- maldición_, encontró las fotos, el daño ya esta hecho y por ahora no puedo hacer nada- _pensó con algo de tristeza,sus ojos le volvian a arder ferosmente pero no sabia el porque, era muy obvio lo que debia hacer en ese momento, debía mentirle- l- lo siento pero se confunde, yo me llamo Suki, no soy la señorita de la que usted habla- decía mientras de soltaba del agarre del rubio.

Naruto: no mientas, eres Sakura-chan, estoy seguro- decía con esa mirada llena de alegría- yo te conozco desde que eras un bebe !no me puedes mentir¡ !Dattebayo¡- decía mientras la señalaba

Sakura no podía mas, si mostraba alguna reacción hacia el se daría cuenta de quien era ella, para el ella era como un libro abierto, dejo esa mirada triste y volvió su rostro de poco amigos, sus ojos perdieron ese brillo que había adquirido en esos momentos por el simple hecho de verlo, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos pero el no la perdía de vista

Sakura: lo siento, en serio, deje de llamarme Sakura, mi nombre es Suki y no te conozco, pero puedo ser tu amiga si lo deseas- un momento ella dijo "puedo ser tu amiga..." no podía, no, no debía haber dicho nunca eso, solo se quedaría hasta el día siguiente- pero me tengo que ir mañana...

Naruto: ¿no eres...Sakura-chan?- preguntaba con algo de tristeza pero aunque a ella le doliera solo asintió- !mientes¡ tu eres Sakura-chan, porque no lo admites

Sakura: si, si, piensa lo que quieras, pero no te parece justo que me digas tu nombre, yo ya te dije el mio- decía con algo de amabilidad

Naruto: aja si Sakura-chan, tu sabes que soy yo, Naruto

Sakura: fue un gusto haberte conocido Naruto-san pero me podría indicar donde hay una posada por aquí por favor

Naruto: Sakura-chan ya deja de fingir y no me llames Naruto-san, solo llámame Naruto- decía con cierto tono de enojo

-Naruto, ¿quien es ella?

Naruto: hola Neji, ella es Sakura- chan, ¿no es cierto? Sakura-chan- cuando se da vuelta solo pudo notar un aura de terror rodear a aquella chica- v- vez, irradia energía maligna igual que lo hace Sakura-chan cuando se enoja- decía nerviosamente mientras le señalaba

Sakura:Naruto... llámame por mi nombre, me llamo Suki, que te quede gravado- decía con una voz de ultratumba, mil veces peor a la del mismísimo Gaara, comenzaba a caminar pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Neji

Neji:Naruto, ella no puede ser Sakura-chan, ella es otra persona, ¿porque no la dejas? Nadie la esta extrañando– decía mientras caminaba en el lado contrario

Sakura se detuvo por un momento, sintió una punzada en su corazón "nadie la esta extrañando" como podía ser cierto, solo paso un mes y ya se olvidaron de ella, era cierto lo que pensaba pero no quería reconocerlo, nadie la extrañaría, se dio vuelta y miro la cara llena de tristeza de Naruto, lo que quedaba de su corazón se le rompía con solo verlo así, cuando iba a hablar no pudo porque fue Naruto el que hablo.

Naruto: por que ella es mi amiga...- decía con determinación pero lo dijo en un susurro- porque...los que abandonan a un amigo son peor que escoria- dijo con seriedad

Sakura: yo creo que eres un gran amigo Naruto, Sakura debe ser alguien afortunada- decía para luego ver una sonrisa florecer en los labios de su amigo- ¿me puedes decir donde hay una posada Naruto?claro, si no es mucha molestia.

Naruto solo asintió y corrió hasta llegar a su lado, cuando ya estaban caminando el no dejaba de mirarla, podría ser cierto que ella no era Sakura pero el no desistiría, ella no apartaba la vista del camino, parecía sumida en sus pensamientos y ciertamente lo estaba

Sakura: _genial, tengo a mi único amigo al lado y no puedo ser yo misma, me siento rara cuando estoy cerca a el, me arden mucho los ojos- _pensó

_-creo que deberías terminar pronto la misión, el desde el principio esta sospechando y Kyubi no es que ayude mucho_

_Sakura: ¿el Kyubi ? ¿tu puedes hablar con el?_

-claro que si mocosa rosa, pero ni en tus sueños te puedo decir lo que dice

Sakura: ¿porque? ¿no te entiendo?

-porque...no puedo

Sakura: !¿pero porque no?¡

-porque no quiero

después de eso ella callo de lado estilo anime, eso hizo que Naruto se riera y ella le fulminara con la mirada, el quedo callado instantáneamente, cuando la cogió de la mano para ayudar a levantarse ella escucho un _"que mocosa tan estúpida ¿seguro que es tu amiga Sakura? Ku ku ku ella antes tenia mal gusto con su gurda ropa pero si es ella ahora parece un payaso de circo" _en seguida ella se soltó de su agarre como si quemara, interiormente estaba enojada pero no lo debía demostrar

Sakura: gracias...- le dio una sonrisa tierna "falsa" y siguieron caminando

Sakura: _Jūbi, le he escuchado, se estaba burlando de mi !**** y mil veces **** esa zorr* me llamo mocosa estúpida !A MI¡ y de paso payaso ¿enserio luzco mal?_

_-por eso no quería mencionártelo, te enojas fácilmente pero debo felicitarte, eres buena disimulando el enojo jejeje ademas no se de moda así que no me preguntes de esas cosas_

Sakura: uich, si pudiera golpearle lo haría, no conseguiría nada lastimando a Naruto

_-desde cuando tan madura mocosa rosa_

Sakura: desde hace mucho, tu debes saberlo, tu haz estado conmigo de por vida y ademas...-no pudo terminar porque escucho a Naruto gritarle en su oído, por esa osadía se gano un puño en su cabeza que no tardo en que le saliera un chichón, ella se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y comenzó a reír nerviosamente

Naruto: ya llegamos Sakura-chan- decía con cascaditas en los ojos

Sakura: eh ya, lo siento, creo que ya estaba dormida, digo como cuando estas tan adentro de tus pensamientos que parece que duermes jejeje y ya déjame de llamar Sakura, yo soy Suki- el rubio negó con la cabeza divertidamente pero antes de que se fuera ella lo detuvo agarrando uno de sus brazos, el sorprendido da media vuelta-quería darte las gracias, eres una persona muy buena Naruto, buenas noches- le dedico una sonrisa y entro rápidamente a la posada dejando a Naruto sobándose la cabeza por el golpe que le había dado

Naruto: sigo creyendo que es Sakura-chan- pensó mientras se iba por el mismo camino hasta perderse en la noche

Sakura entro en la posada y la amable recepcionista a la que le brindo una de sus sonrisas, ella le dio la ultima habitación disponible, estaba de suerte, cuando entro en la habitación su sonrisa se borro para volver a tener esos rasgos de frialdad, se apoyo en la puerta después de haberla cerrado, no tenia aun sueño, pero hacia un muy buen trabajo en el arte de fingir.

Comenzó a caminar hasta una esquina para dejar sus cosas, abrió el bolso y saco una mascara de teatro, de esas que están hechas de mármol pulido, era completamente blanca y donde estaban sus labios estaban pintados de un color carmesí, la abertura de sus ojos no eran como las de las mascaras de Ambu o Tobi, esta dejaba ver perfectamente sus ojos, eran aberturas de forma almendrada, se la puso y luego saco sus antiguos guantes y obviamente se los puso, salto a la ventana y vio la Luna que se reflejo en sus ojos,

Sakura: "creo que soy una persona muy suertuda en conseguir un amigo como tu...Naruto"- pensó mientras veía su figura alejandoce hasta el punto de desaparecer-ya es hora...- dijo como un silbido que fue llevado por el viento mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo

…...

-¿_vamos a la biblioteca de Konoha?_

Sakura: si, hay encontraremos el pergamino, y veremos donde hay un indicio de donde encontraremos las hojas si no es que hay las podemos encontrar

-_te eh dicho que eres inteligente_

Sakura: no, pero sigue...me gustan los alagos

-_no voy a aumentar tu pequeño orgullo !je¡_

Sakura: dejemos esta conversación para otro momento

Se detuvo en la parte mas alta de un edificio cercano a la gran biblioteca de Konoha, se dio cuenta de que no había ni un alma en los alrededores a excepción de la entrada de la biblioteca, espero unos cuantos minutos para así poder ver a la bibliotecaria irse de hay, cuando ya se fue Sakura se lanza al techo de la biblioteca, de la nada podrían aparecer personas si hacia mucho ruido al entrar, pensó en algo que funcionaria, saco un Kunai y concentro chakra en la mano que lo sostenía, corto el techo como si se tratase de cortar una rebanada de pan, salto por el agujero y ya adentro busca la sección de jutsus de elementos o simplemente elementos, creo varios clones para poder encontrarlo mas rápido, fue al fondo de la habitación y hay encontró un pergamino viejo y un poco desgastado con un sello de cera con los dibujos de los 5 elementos, ese era el que buscaba, lo cogió con delicadeza eh hizo unos sellos una de sus manos, hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor mientras que el pergamino desaparecía entre luces de color rosa y aparecía en mano que sostuvo el pergamino, cuando desaparecen las luces se puede Sakura se quita el guante de esa mano y pudo apreciar un sello en forma de un flor de cerezo que apareció en su muñeca

-_usaste el sello que te enseño la vieja de Tsunade_

Sakura: !no le digas vieja¡ y si lo use, usar mi propio cuerpo para guardar un pergamino...nadie sospechara y menos cuando uso guantes- se volvió a colocar el guante que se había quitado y dio media vuelta para seguir caminando por los pasillos de la biblioteca

el silencio rodeaba esos oscuros pasillos, el Jūbi estaba callado y eso hacia que se concentrara, cuando veía y pasillo en especial, seguía por el mismo pasillo en el que encontró el pergamino era obvio que el pasillo "elementos" incluía todo y sus cualidades, sin prestar mucha atención se acerco para ver si había algún tipo de información que le favoreciera pero era un espacio con poca información, vio un librillo empolvado y escondido detrás de los que le rodeaban que máximo podría tener 10 hojas, su titulo era "la afinidad del chakra y su persona".Sakura despertó su interés,para cuando abrió el libro, la primera pagina decía...

"_todas las personas tiene una afinidad hacia uno de los tipos de chakra, una característica que parece ser de origen genético en algunos casos ya que clanes enteros a veces comparten la misma afinidad._

_Para saber afinidad tiene alguien, se utilizan pedazos de papeles especiales también llamados hojas que se alimentan de chakra, estás reaccionan a la más mínima concentración de chakra, y dependiendo de la naturaleza latente en el chakra reaccionará de determinada manera:_

_Fuego: el papel se quema y se convierte en cenizas._

_Viento: el papel se cortara en dos._

_Rayo: el papel se arrugara._

_Tierra: el papel se desmoronara o desase._

_Agua: el papel se empapara._

_Esta afinidad hace que sea más fácil aprender cómo crear y controlar la naturaleza de que se trate su tipo de chakra, aunque incluso con su afinidad, por lo general, este proceso le llevará una gran cantidad de años. Un Shinobi no se limita solamente a la naturaleza con la que tiene afinidad. En el momento en que alcancen el rango de Jonin, la mayoría de los shinobi han dominado dos naturalezas. Sin embargo, debido a la dificultad de dominar la naturaleza y el tiempo necesario para aprenderla, es imposible que pueda dominar las cinco naturalezas un shinobi normal._

_Al iniciar dos transformaciones de naturaleza básica al mismo tiempo, se puede crear una naturaleza totalmente nueva con propiedades únicas, y se conoce como un "tipo de naturaleza avanzada". Hacer esto requiere una habilidad especial, y esas habilidades rara vez se ven fuera de un Kekkei Genkai._

_Las siguientes paginas son muestras de las hojas que se alimentan de chakra, si las tocan una vez definirá en seguida su tipo de chakra, si otra persona intenta hacer uso de la hoja utilizada para determinar su tipo de chakra no funcionara."_

Sakura: "!BINGO¡ justo lo que buscaba"-pensó mientras repetía los mismos sellos para sellaba el libro también en su cuerpo, el librillo desapareció en forma de luces rosas y apareció también en la otra muñeca de Sakura, se saco el guante y vio con sus propios ojos que el sellado resulto a la perfección, se lo volvio a poner y se esfumo en una nube de humo.

…...

Cuando llego a la posada se tiro la mascara a la cama y se deja caer en el marco de la ventana dejando su pierna izquierda estirada y la derecha levantad en donde recarga su brazo derecho, miro el paisaje, Konoha era un lugar hermoso definitivamente pero ¿no le temblaría la mano para destruirla si fuese necesario? No le quedaba nada por que luchar a excepción de Naruto,

Sakura: "todos me olvidaron...de nuevo"-pensó mientras sintió que una lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas y terminaban en su barbilla, la seco con un dedo y la contemplo tristemente- "¿porque sufro tanto?"-pensó

-_sencillo esa pregunta se responde con otras 2_

Sakura: ¿cuales?

-_¿aun los quieres? Piénsalo angelito, tu siempre estuviste para ellos pero ¿ellos cuando estuvieron para ti? Porque yo jamas los vi dándote una mano en estos últimos años...claro que Tsunade es casi una excepción_

Sakura: ¿casi?

_-si, casi, ella era tu maestra, tu la querías como a una madre pero igual ella en estos momentos se habrá olvidado de ti al igual que ellos, todos son unos traidores_

Sakura: !no¡ !no puede ser¡- grito con furia contenida mientras se levantaba eh iba a la cama, cogió la mascara y se la quedo observando por un largo tiempo- "no lo creeré hasta que lo vea con mis ojos...si toca desaparecer mi persona lo haré"- pensó mientras se tiraba en la cama, dejaba la mascara en la mesita de noche y se dejaba llevar por el sueño.

…...

una niña pequeña de pelo color rosa estaba en medio de Konoha siendo la burla de todo un grupo de niños, Sakura se encontraba entre la multitud viendo a la pequeña niña desde atrás con su rostro inexpresivo y cadenas doradas en manos, la niñata estaba sola e indefensa pero de la nada apareció una niña rubia de ojos azules muy linda que le dedicaba una sonrisa tierna y cálida, ella se arrodilla hasta estar a la altura de la pequeña y le separa la china para así poder dejar ver su frente,luego la pequeña niña de pelo rosa la abraza y suelta una lagrima

"gracias Ino..."

…...

Sakura abrió los ojos rápidamente mientras sus pupilas se contraían, como todas las ultimas mañanas estaba sudada desde la punta de sus pies hasta el ultimo de sus cabellos rosados de su cabeza, respiraba agitadamente, intento tranquilizar su desbocado corazón, luego de unos minutos su respiración se regulo y sus ojos se dilataron, fue al baño con todo y ropa, duro solo unos 20 minutos, ya vestida se acerco al espejo,en esos momentos no estaba usando el jutsu de transformación podía ver su hermosa cabellera rosa que le llegaba sobre los hombros y esos ojos jade con un casi inexistente brillo, con sus manos se arreglo el fleco dejándolo a lado y lado de su rostro, recogió lo que pudo de su cabello en 2 coletas bajas, hizo el jutsu de transformación y su cabello se volvió negro azabache, salio del baño y fue a guardar sus pertenencias en su bolso, ya habiendo recogido todo se acomodo el bolso en su espalda y salio del pequeño apartamento, se despidió cortesmente de la recepcionista, ya iba saliendo de la posada y se escucho una voz algo chillona que la llamaba por su verdadero nombre pero ni se inmuto y siguió su camino pero la volvían a llamar una y otra vez, a cada paso que daba sentía como iba aumentando el ardor que creía extinto en sus ojos

…...

_-mocosa rosa te están llamando_

Sakura: por que crees que no le contesto

_-pues haces bien tu trabajo, lo ignoras olímpicamente_

Sakura: tengo practica, antes me pedía tan si quiera una cita y yo como si nada, creo que lo veo como a un hermano sabes

-_pero eso es ahora, antes ni tu palabra era digna para el_

Sakura: ya lo se, lo trate como un monstruo, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora, quiero saber algo, me arden mucho los ojos cuando se me acerca ¿que me sucede?

-_eso se llama atracción, eso solo ocurre cuando estas cerca de otro jinchuriki, ese ardor lo sientes en el sitio donde yo fui sellado, específicamente en tus ojos, ya entendiste mocosa rosa_

Sakura: si bestia babosa

-_¿bestia babosa?_

Sakura: si, eres una bestia babosa

-hmp

Sakura: ves, te enojaste...

…...

-Sakura-chan!

Una mano se poso en su hombro y ella miro a la persona mirándolo sobre su hombro, el que la llamaba era Naruto, ella le dedico una cálida sonrisa, esas sinceras que solo le podría dedicar a 2 personas en todo el mundo y el se la devolvió solo que la de el era exageradamente grande

Sakura: buenos días Naruto, yo creo que ya es hora de irme así que...

Naruto: no! Sakura-chan no te vallas- decía mientras la movía de un lado a otro

Sakura: llámame por mi nombre, yo soy Suki, no Sakura, como que ya es hora de que te lo aprendas...creo que yo ya me debo de ir, tengo mucho camino que seguir y...-fue interrumpida por Naruto

Naruto: pero Sakura-chan porque nos abandonas de nuevo

Sakura: esta bien, soy Sakura y eh venido para comer dulces y casarme con un dango gigante para luego comérmelo a el ¿estas feliz?- decía a modo de broma

Naruto hmmm- frunció el ceño y hizo un puchero

Sakura: que tengo que hacer para demostrar que no soy Sakura- decía también con un puchero en su rostro

Naruto: esta bien, entonces- se quedo pensando en que preguntar y luego puso una de sus sonrisas divertidas

Sakura:"creo que esto me esta dando mala espina"- pensó

Naruto: saldrías conmigo?

Sakura: esta bien, saldré contigo- dijo tranquilamente y luego pensó- "que bien, no es un horrible castigo"

Naruto: QUE!-casi se le salen los ojos de la impresión luego sufrió un colapso y callo en el suelo

Sakura: que haremos?- decía mientras le picaba la cabeza a Naruto con un palo que encontró en el suelo, luego de eso el recupero la poca compostura que le quedaba en esos momentos

Naruto: vamos a Ichiraku ramen!-decía mientras le salían unas estrellitas en los ojos

Sakura: y donde queda eso?

Naruto sin prestarle atención al comentario la cogió del brazo y se podría decir que ya en unos segundos se encontraba en Ichiraku, ya hay Sakura estaba con el cabello negro completamente desordenado y los ojos le daban vueltas, cunado se le paso el pequeño mareo se da cuenta de que ya Naruto estaba ordenando la comida dando de pago unos cupones

Naruto: y como es que te llamabas? Ya que no eres Sakura-chan

Sakura: solo llámame Suki, Naruto puedo hacerte una pregunta- decía con su tono frió y serio

Naruto: supongo que si- decía mientras la miraba atentamente

Sakura: porque ese chico, el tal Neji dijo que no extrañaban a Sakura ¿acaso eres tu el único que la buscas?

Naruto: no! Sakura-chan es como una hermana para todos, ella se fue para hacerse mas fuerte y poder se mas útil en las batallas, pero nunca debió irse, !no me rendiré hasta encontrarla¡- decía mientras daba un fuerte golpe a la mesa

Sakura: oh ¿entonces Sakua era una inútil?

Naruto. No, ella es una gran ninja medico !es la mejor de todas¡- decía mientras ya les daban sus pedidos

Sakura: entonces porque el dijo que no la extrañaban- decía mientras comía lentamente el ramen

Naruto: abugh bu buga !bubugh¡-decía mientras tenia una enorme cantidad de ramen en su boca

Sakura: no hables con la boca llena que no entiendo ni una palabra de lo que dices- decía mientras seguía comiendo tranquilamente Y luego de eso Naruto trago de grueso todo el ramen que tenia en su boca

Naruto: jejeje yo dije que el es un orgulloso, es típico de el.

Luego de eso el silencio se hizo presente mientras terminaban de comer el resto del ramen y sus bebidas, Sakura salio con Naruto de Ichiraku no sin antes agradecer la comida, le dio una corta mirada a Naruto dandoce cuenta de que el estaba muy pendiente de lo que ella hacia

Sakura: gracias por la comida Naruto, fue un gusto haberte conocido

Naruto: tan pronto te vas

Sakura: si, es que tengo un largo viaje por delante

Naruto: que lastima, entonces que te parece si te acompaño hasta la salida de Konoha

Sakura: esta bien

Caminaban lentamente por las calles de Konoha, era un hermoso lugar, lleno de personas que parecían despreocupadas de todo, personas que si de seguro supieran lo que ella era le harían lo mismo que a Naruto, ser alguien ignorado,odiado y despreciado, otro motivo porque odiar a Konoha, mientras caminaban Sakura no dejaba de ver el camino con los ojos completamente dilatados, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que Naruto agarro uno de sus hombros haciéndola despertar, ya habían llegado a las puertas de Konoha

Naruto: estas bien?

Sakura: si, solo estaba pensando-decía en un tono de voz bajo, casi un susurro

Naruto: a si, en que pensabas

Sakura: que si tanto extrañas a Sakura porque no sales de la aldea y la buscas

Naruto: quien dice que no lo are- decía como sorprendido a lo que ella decía

Sakura: entonces si la buscaras?- decía con los ojos escondidos detrás de su cabello

Naruto: Si!- decía con un entusiasmo completamente notable

Sakura: y lo harás tu solo, supongo

Naruto: no, yo tengo amigos que me ayudaran a encontrarla cueste lo que cueste

Sakura: escucha bien mis palabras Naruto, tu la quieres de regreso pero ¿ella querrá volver? Piensa lo que te digo, ella tendrá sus motivos para irse de aquí y aunque ella sea tu amiga no eres quien para hacer que vuelva-decía mientras se alejaba de el dejandolo con la cara llena de completa sorpresa

Cuando ya se iba alejando de Naruto se da cuenta de que por mas que quisiera el no podía estar con ella alegrandole el día con sus tonterías, a cada paso que daba que se alejaba de el sus ojos le ardían menos pero era un fastidio, cuando ya se había alejado lo suficiente, vio con una mirada que transmitía odio puro a una de las bancas de la salida, quería destrozarla y eliminar ese recuerdo de ella suplicandole a "el" sin mas cogió la mascara que tenia guardada en su bolso, se la puso y se alejo corriendo de hay antes de que cometiera una locura, estuvo corriendo sin parar por un largo tiempo,no sabia cuanto había pasado pero se detuvo cuando se da cuenta que ya era de noche,sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir y que su cuerpo temblaba de ira, dejo caer su cuerpo al suelo y su mirada estaba perdida en el bosque, había gastado todas su energías corriendo, sintió como ella no era la única persona en el bosque, el habiente estaba en un completo silencio, en un rápido movimiento lanzo un kunai hacia unos arbustos, se acerco rápidamente dandoce cuenta de que la otra presencia en ese momento era una ardilla que por poco y le corta el pequeño cuello al animal, saco el kunai del árbol y se alejo de ese lugar, camino por lo menos unas 3 horas, veía a la nada con la mente completamente en blanco, cuando llego a un valle saca una hermosa manzana de un bonito color amarillo destellaste,aparto un poco su mascara para dejar ver sus labios,cierra los ojos mientras le daba un enorme mordisco a la manzana, sentía sus papilas degustar el dulce sabor de la manzana, así siguió hasta acabarcela, al abrirlos ve el tallo con las semillas con sus manos escavo un poco y las planto en el centro del valle, luego de eso coge su bolso y sigue corriendo...pero cuando se da cuenta, ya estaba en los limites de Konohagakure con Amegakure, ¿que tan rápido había corrido? Mínimo duraría 2 días de viaje

Sakura: c- como e podido llegar tan rápido- pensó

_-tu pequeña tonta has estado corriendo durante 1 día completo ¿que no te haz dado cuenta?_

Sakura: pues no, estaba...no se.

-_mocosa rosa, estabas corriendo todo el día sin descanso, ni si quera para almorzar, si apenas y te comiste una manzana,es obvio que corriendo sin descanso te tardes solo un día, ademas de que estabas cegada por el odio que ni razonabas_

Sakura: cegada? No volveré a caer tan bajo como para dejarme cegar por el odio yo...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando siente que algo, mejor dicho alguien esta atrás de ella, tenia un kunai en su cuello mientras el otro brazo del sujeto rodeaba su cintura , cerro sus ojos pero luego reacciono abriendo los ojos de golpe al sentir la respiración de aquel hombre sobre su cuello pero eso no era lo que la aturdió si no que ella ya sabia quien era, el era...

Sakura: yo no soy como el...


	9. elemento

Sakura: yo no soy como el...

La persona que estaba atrás de ella se estremeció con su comentario pero ella solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, ella se había dado cuenta de quien era el con el simple hecho de respirar sobre su cuello, su aliento le era de lo mas familiar y poco conocido, el era el cubito de hielo Uchiha Itachi, el amo de los vampiros, por algo esta tan pálido y es tan frió, ¿pero y si solo se confundió? No podía confundirse,quien mas que el tiene las uñas pintadas de morado y ademas tenia uno de los anillos de akatsuki, definitivamente era Itachi "vampiro" "cubito de hielo" Uchiha

Sakura: ¿que pretendes Uchiha?-decía con su tono de frialdad pura

Itachi:entrégame el pergamino elemental y te dejare en paz-decía con su voz profunda en su oído haciéndola que sin querer se sonrojara un poco pero no se notaba por la mascara que llevaba puesta

Sakura: y si me reuso que ha...agh- antes de terminar la oración el la tiro contra un árbol poniendo el kunai ahora en su nuca- alguna vez te dije que te odio

Itachi:..

Sakura: sabes quien soy ¿no?

Itachi: te he estado siguiendo desde que conseguiste el pergamino primero que yo, te llamas Suki, la mocosa Suki- decía mientras apretaba un poco mas el kunai sobre su cuello

Sakura: "que lastima, no sabes quien soy en realidad, pero no te culpo, casi nadie lo sabría"-pensó con diversión - ambos sabemos que si me niego solo emmm ¿me mataras? Si lo hicieras, nunca lograrías saber donde esta el pergamino- decía mientras debajo de su mascara aparecía una sonrisa triunfante pero el solo le dio media vuelta para verla a los ojos pero ella cierra los suyos

Itachi: me tienes miedo Suki-san...-decía con su característica voz profunda que derrite a cualquier mujer

Sakura: no le temo ni a la mismísima muerte, de eso deberías de estar seguro-decía con su voz tan fría y seria- pero no soy tonta, tu podrías usar el sharigan tullo con el simple hecho de verte a los ojos me torturarías mentalmente y sacarías la información que quisieras pero...- ella abrió lentamente sus ojos mirando al suelo- no fallare...esta misión

Alzo una pierna y le propino un fuerte golpe en el abdomen a Itachi enviándolo a mas de un kilómetro lejos de ella llevandoce todo lo que le rodeaba consigo, Sakura aprovecho ese momento para coger su bolso y escapar, corrió lo mas que pudo, estaba agotada pero no quería fallarle a su hermano con el hecho de perder la primera misión que le encomendaba

Sakura: "un minuto...haber, mi onii-kun es el Líder de akatsuki, Itachi es parte de akatsuki...!no puede ser¡

-_pues parece que si es así, recuerdas cuando nos topamos con el cuando íbamos saliendo de Amegakure, de seguro tu hermanito querido te lo mando_

Sakura: !se esta vengando porque quise cuidar de su salud¡ cuando llegue me las va a pagar !Shannaro¡

Apenas dejo de pensar en formas muy efectivas de torturar a su hermanito querido se da cuenta de que casi le daba una gran bola de fuego, si no se hubiera apartado a tiempo ya estaría rostizada, iba a volver a correr pero el estaba frente a ella, le sostuvo de los hombros y le dio con la rodilla en el abdomen haciendo que votara sangre por la boca y luego le dio un codazo en la espada haciendo que cayera al instante, ella se intentaba levantar pero fallaba en el intento

Itachi: porque te esmeras en lo que no puedes conseguir, te di en un punto vital, estarás así por unos 5 minutos, tiempo suficiente para cumplir mi misión dijo para volver al bolso de ella, intento encontrar el pergamino pero no estaba hay- donde esta

Sakura: mi-mira la libreta q- que esta hay adentro -decía con la poca voz que le quedaba

Itachi obedeció y miro la primera pagina, decía "tonto Uchiha mira arriba de ti" también había un intento de dibujo que se suponía que era el con unos colmillos un tridente y unos cachos, obedecible a lo que ella se supone que escribió,no supo en que momento pero lo escribió, miro arriba pero no por mucho, sintió como algo callo sobre su espalda haciendo que impactara y agrietara el suelo

Sakura: tonto,tonto Uchiha- decía Sakura mientras ponía un kunai en su cuello-se siente raro invertir las posiciones ¿no lo crees?

Itachi miro a la supuesta Suki "Sakura", era nada mas un tronco hueco agrietado por los golpes, sin mas le sonrió, ella se extraño por esa acción pero comprendió todo...ese era nada mas que un clon de sombras de el, le clavo el kunai en el cuello y el se desvaneció en un "puff", se puso de nuevo en posición de ataque pero no lo veía por ningún lado

Sakura: "arriba, atrás, al frente !abajo¡"-pensó

Sakura con su fuerza monstruosa le dio un puño al suelo haciendo que este se agrietara y que de el saliera Itachi susurrando un " maldición" pero ella lo escucho perfectamente y esbozo una sonrisa de un tipo de arrogancia del que nunca supo de donde lo había sacado, saco varias armas de su porta shurikens y se las lanzo pero el aun en el cielo las esquivaba lo mas que podía pero un kunai atravesó su abdomen y otros 2 su pierna izquierda, haciendo que en su rostro apareciera una mueca de dolor que se borro a los pocos segundos, seguía viendo a "Suki" lansarle mas armas así que el uso un "Katon: -Goukakyuu no jutsu" de su boca salio una gran llamarada dirigida hacia su oponente, ella dio un gran salto para esquivar su ataque pero aun así ella no dejaba de verle y de lanzar kunais a Itachi,el cogió uno que le lanzo y mientras caía del cielo repelía las armas que ella le lanzaba con ese kunai, cuando llego al suelo ella dejo de lanzarle armas en ese preciso momento, se acerco a el a paso lento con una sonrisa arrogante y prejuiciosa en su rostro, el se extraño por ese comportamiento tan repentino de parte de ella,

Sakura: sabes que soy ¿verdad?...soy un simple clon de sombras, la verdadera Suki ya esta bien lejos de aquí...caíste en una trampa muy simple Gran Itachi Uchi...

antes de que pudiera terminar la oración el le había rasgado con el kunai la mascara dejando a la vista esos hermosos ojos verdes jade que se confundía en la oscuridad, sintió como si fuera una eternidad haber visto esos ojos, involuntariamente una de sus manos se acercaba lentamente al rostro de aquel clon de sombras pero ya cuando iba a alcanzar a tocar su rostro este se esfumo en la oscuridad, el quedo viendo ese vació que había al frente de el, estaba como en un sueño profundo del que ni fue despertado por el ruido que hacia su compañero recién llegado

Kisame: EH! Comadreja, ¿ya conseguiste el pergamino?-decía mientras se acercaba

Itachi:...

Kisame: ¿Itachi, estas bien?-decía mientras le agarraba el hombro haciendo que el despertara de su sueño

Itachi: Kisame...cuando llegaste

Kisame: hace poco, estabas en las nubes-decía con una enorme sonrisa de Tiburon

Itachi: dime, cuantas personas en el mundo tiene los ojos de color jade-decía mientras emprendía rumbo a Amegakure para reportar su misión...fallida

Kisame: mmm la mocosa de Konoha, la alumna de la Hokage ¿porque la pregunta?

Itachi: el poseedor del pergamino tenia ojos de color jade

Kisame: oh ya entiendo lo que me quieres decir comadreja-su sonrisa se agrando un poco mas – pero no crees que ella también se percato de eso

Itachi: mejor esos que nada-decía mientras se adentraba en el espeso bosque

* * *

Corría a lo que le daban sus piernas por el lodoso suelo,su respiración estaba sumamente agitada, ya estaba muy adentro de La aldea de la lluvia, la lluvia se intensificaba cada vez mas a cada paso que daba,pero entre paso se iba haciendo cada vez mas lenta, llego hasta el punto de tambalearse, ya a paso rastras pudo ver al frente de ella las puertas de Amegakure cae al suelo, se sentía débil y sin chakra, gasto las ultimas energías que tenia en ese clon de sombras para distraer a Itachi y en correr lo que le faltaba de camino, estaba agotada pero no estaba segura hasta que llegara a su hogar

Sakura: "cuando llegue Nagato me va a oír"-peso

* * *

En la torre mas alta de Amegakure se encuentra un pelirrojo de ojos color metálicos que revisaba algunos informes de misiones, en ese preciso momento siente una descarga eléctrica sobre su columna, era un mal presentimiento...tal vez...volvió su vista a los papeles para seguirlos revisando, estaba en una habitación completamente oscura donde era casi imposible ver si no fuera por la lampara que tenia en su escritorio no pudiera leer, de un momento a otro la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando oír un horrible rechinido, cuando iba a ver a la persona causante de su distracción se da cuenta de que se lanzo sobre el intentando darle una cachetada pero la detuvo rápidamente ¿quien era esa persona que tenia en frente a el? Esa persona era una mujer, la luz le daba en la espalda dejando ver un cabello de color negro pero su rostro no era apreciable, traía una mascara que ocultaba muy bien su identidad pero una cosa la delataba, a través de los agujeros de la mascara se podían ver unos ojos de color jade y solo hay una persona en el mundo que posee esos ojos

Pein: Onii-chan ¿que haces?

Sakura: ¿que hago yo? La verdadera pregunta !¿que haces tu?¡-decía con un tono de irritación en su voz

Pein: estaba leyendo unos informes de...-pero fue interrumpido brutalmente por Sakura que le intento golpear con la otra mano pero el la detuvo sin problemas

Sakura: No eso, !¿porque mandaste al grupo de la trucha parlante y el vampiro chupa sangre de Itachi en busca del pergamino que me encomendaste ?¡-minuto de silencio- !DIME¡

Pein: ¿trucha parlante?- mentalmente se reía de los sobrenombre que creaba su dulce y pequeña hermanita

Sakura: si, una trucha llamada Kisame, ahora si, contéstame- decía mientras forcejeaba para poder por lo menos ahorcarlo pero no conseguía nada

Pein: te diré si te me quitas de encima- y como si nada se quito y camino hasta llegar al otro lado de la mesa sin perder de vista a su "nada culpable" hermano que se encontraba levantandoce del suelo sobandoce la cabeza y cogiendo algunos informes que estaban regados en el suelo

Sakura: ahora si me dirás...- decía mientras se quitaba la mascara y dejaba que su cabello volviera a ser de color rosa

Pein: Vitna cálmate-decía secamente mientras inhalaba lentamente

Sakura: no hasta que me respondas

Pein: primero yo soy quien da las ordenes señorita y segundo, lo hice para ver que tan buena serias esquivando los ataques de los akatsuki sin ayuda y por lo visto saliste mas ilesa de lo que pensé – decía mientras apartaba la vista de los informes por un segundo para observarla de pies a cabeza

Sakura: mas ilesa? ¿como así?- aparentemente se había tranquilizado un poco

Pein: Hoshigaki Kisame no tiene piedad con sus victimas por lo menos creía que no tendrías una extremidad o dos-decía como si nada mientras organizaba su escritorio

Sakura: pero...yo no vi a el cara de trucha, solo me enfrente a Itachi

Pein: ¿Itachi? No que se llamaba vampiro chupa sangre- decía mientras hacia comillas con sus dedos

Sakura: ja ja que gracioso, me muero de la risa- decía irónicamente

Pein: si pudieras- en ese momento le dio una mirada completamente fría y carente de vida o sentimientos

Sakura:no deberías decir eso cuando hallan mas personas a excepción de Konan que ya sabe, esto debe quedar entre nosotros- decía fría y muy seria

Pain:mhm pero mi silencio tiene un costo

Sakura: ¿a si? Y ese cual seria si se puede saber-decía ya molesta eh irritada

Pain: que dejes de molestarme por lo que como o no como -decía con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro

Sakura: a, con que eso era, sabes que lo hice porque te quiero pero si no quieres tener una dieta saludable halla tu- decía enojada mientras salia con su mascara en una mano y con la iba a cerrar la puerta pero se da cuenta de que Nagato había llegado al lado de ella en unos pocos segundos

Pain: aun no hemos hablado respecto a la misión Vitna-chan, entra que todavía no hemos terminado-decía mientras la jalaba delicadamente a adentro de la habitación y ella se sentó en una silla al frente del escritorio con una cara de pocos amigos

Sakura miro cuando se sentó Nagato y antes de que le hablara ya estaba realizando una cantidad considerables de sellos rápidamente para luego ver sus manos coger un brillo verdusco desapareciendo en una nube de humo mientras aparecía en sus manos un pergamino y un cuaderno un poco viejo y algo polvoriento, los dejo en la mesa mientras ella se sentaba en la silla que estaba frente a esta, el primero cogió el cuaderno para verificar que era, ya sabiendo de que se trataba el libro coge después el pergamino para revisa si se trataba del pergamino elemental y efectivamente lo era, ya habiendo revisado ambos objetos se los devuelve a Sakura haciendo que se exaltara por un momento

Sakura:¿porque me lo devuelves onii-chan?- decía con un deje de duda en su rostro

Pein: de eso se trataba tu misión, necesito que te aprendas el contenido de este pergamino y que toques una de las hojas, luego yo personalmente me encargare de entrenarte en ninjutsu, genjutsu y taijutsu, me eh dado cuenta que eres lenta pero tienes un gran manejo de chakra que es muy útil para lo que vendrá- decía serenamente mientras de uno de los cajones de su escritorio saco un guante plástico y se lo puso en una de sus manos arrancando una hoja del cuaderno haciendo que Sakura encarara una ceja- recuerda que el contacto físico con las hojas hacen que sepa que tipo de chakra tienes, por uso estos guantes, cógela, es tiempo de que sepamos que elemento eres

Sakura dudo un poco pero acerco su mano a la hoja lentamente y cuando ya la tenia en sus manos sus ojos se ensancharon al mas no poder, la hoja estaba...

Sakura dudo un poco pero acerco su mano a la hoja lentamente y cuando ya la tenia en sus manos sus ojos se ensancharon al mas no poder, la hoja estaba completamente mojadada, pero no duro mucho porque la hoja se incendio creado vapor de agua a su paso pero luego la hoja se arrugo completamente para luego cortarse en dos y desmoronare, sintió ardor en su mano haciendo que soltara los resto de aquella hoja de papel para luego una ráfaga de aire le rodeo sintiendo ella y Nagato un fuerte estallido de los restos de esa hoja haciendo que lo que alguna vez fueron restos se volvieran polvo pero lo que mas la había dejado impactada fue ver que de el polvo nacían unas llamas de color negro haciendo desaparecer lo que quedaba de lo que era una simple hoja de papel

Sakura: q-que fue eso- no pudo evitar que su voz se quebrare si eso era una muestra de lo que era su poder como seria todo el potencial oculto que tenia, fijo su vista en sus manos viendo que sudaban frió y no dejaban de temblar, intento tomar un poco de compostura y se fijo en su hermano, estaba igual o menos asombrado que ella

Pein: no me sorprende mucho que tengas tremendos poderes, tu eres como una Diosa- dijo sin balbucear o temblar, se mantenía recto y serio que para ella era admirable

Sakura: ¿Diosa?-se atrevió a preguntar, no tenia mucha idea del porque la llamo así

Pein: si, eso eres, una Diosa, puedes llegar a superarme en cualquier momento, haré que te conviertas en la mejor kunoichi sobre el mundo Vitna-chan- decía con orgullo de lo que haría

Sakura: si yo soy una Diosa ¿tu serias un Dios?

Pein: no seria...yo soy un Dios, soy el Dios de Amegakure y tu nuestra Diosa

Sakura: jejeje_no pudo evitar soltar esa risita.

Pain: que es lo que se te hace tan gracioso para estar riendo- decía con su típica seriedad

Sakura: apuesto a que ni si quiera me consideran una Diosa, creo que ni saben que existo- decía mientras miraba el escritorio mientras jugaba con sus dedos

Pain: pero eso se puede arreglar, mañana te quiero ver aquí a primera hora Vitna-chan, ya puedes irte y que no se te olvide el pergamino, el cuaderno me lo quedo por si acaso

Sakura rápidamente obedeció y se fue con el pergamino en manos, se puso la mascara haciendo que su cabello se transformara en un color negro azabache, cuando llego a la puerta antes de salir giro su cabeza para mirarle a los ojos a Pain que rápidamente le correspondió la mirada

Sakura: creo que mi identidad se mantendrá en secreto por un largo tiempo, llámame como me haz llamado siempre, mientras use esta mascara seré Vitna, no seré Sakura

Pein: haz lo que quieras-decía mientras volvía a mirar los informes y demás papeles- ya tienes todo listo para la llegada de los akatsuki

Sakura: ...-no dijo nada, solo le dio una sonrisa torcida que era imposible ver por la mascara pero tenia una mirada algo tétrica y penetrante

Pein: si va a ser así no quiero que me metas en ese problema que harás, Vitna-chan

Sakura salio de la habitación para dirigirse a las afueras, antes de salir del edificio cogió un paraguas que estaba en la entrada, pero cuando va saliendo se topa con Konan que se le acerca corriendo, tenia una mirada que te hacían sentir como si fueras culpable de una atrocidad, cuando llego a su lado toma grandes bocados de aire

Konan: Sa- Sakura-chan que haces aquí, escóndete, rápido- decía mientras jadeaba por la maratón

Sakura: porque dices eso Konan-chan ¿que ocurre?

Konan: uf, lo que pasa es que ya llegaron Itachi-san y Kisame-san, están muy cerca

Sakura: !hiiip¡-no pudo reprimir ese grito de susto, cuando se va a dar cuenta en la entrada se encontraban el hombre trucha y el cubito de hielo.

Konan: creo que ya es tarde-dijo en un susurro

Kisame: eh! con que tu eras la mocosa que derroto a la comadreja-decía con sorna- necesitábamos ese pergamino que robaste- decía mientras le daba una enorme sonrisa

Sakura: "inner: piensa algo !Shannaro¡ Sakura: que hago, que hago,que hago..."- pensaba mientras se comía las uñas mentalmente y de un momento a otro el bombillo se le encendió - !AHHH¡ !UN VAMPIRO CHUPA SANGRE¡- dijo mientras se le tiro a Itachi a golpearle con la sombrilla mientras el intentaba inútilmente de que no le golpeara

Itachi: quitenme a esta loca

Konan y Kisame no aguantaron la risa, Kisame se encontraba ya llorando y Konan ya le dolía el estomago pero se sorprendieron mas al ver a Sakura "Vitna" con una estaca de madera que había creado con la base de la sombrilla mientras gritaba a los cuatro vientos " !muere demonio de Satanás¡" pero en ese momento ellos se miraron y asintieron a la vez, salieron disparados a donde se encontraba Sakura y Konan la detuvo en el momento justo en que casi le clava la estaca en el corazón, Itachi parecía petrificado y Kisame intentaba hacer que saliera del shock con unas cuantas cachetadas pero quedo de la misma forma que Itachi cuando ve a Sakura con un cuchillo extremadamente grande y un trinche de un tamaño normal en manos mientras lo veía como si fuese el almuerzo haciendo que casi se mojara los pantalones

Sakura: mmmm trucha de almuerzo- decía con un tono algo aterrador haciendo que Kisame se desmallara- creo que fue fácil distraerlos, Konan-chan te los encargo- decía cambiando su humor negro por uno neutral mientras le dejaba el trinche y el cuchillo en sus manos y cogía otra sombrilla para salir de ese lugar

Konan: que fue lo que acabo de ocurrir aquí- decía con una gota de sudor cayendo de su nuca- "definitivamente ella es bipolar" pensó mientras veía con los ojos bien abiertos miraba como Kisame e Itachi temblaban de miedo- y yo que los admiraba... un poquito- decía mientras daba un largo suspiro y se los llevo a rastras hasta la oficina de Pein

¿?: toc-toc

¿?:Pase

¿?: Pein-sama, ya llegaron Itachi y Kisame -_-

Pein: Konan, ¿que le ha pasado a ese par de idiotas?- decía mientras su entrecejo se fruncía levemente

Konan: Vitna-chan...se las ingenio para escapar dejándolos emocionalmente mmm

Pein: con que esa jovencita hizo de las suyas, exactamente que fue lo que hizo con estos dos- decía lo mas serio posible mientras miraba a Itachi y a Kisame votar espuma por la boca

Konan: a Itachi-san le llamo vampiro chupa sangre y casi le clava una estaca en el corazón- saco de su capa lo que alguna vez fue una sombrilla que fue convertida en una estaca y la dejaba en el escritorio de su Lider

Pein: motivo por el que no lo hizo – decía mientras cogía la estaca y la observaba con gracia

Konan: la detuve a tiempo

Pein: y a Kisame- le señala con la estaca

Konan: amenazo con un cuchillo y un tenedor con que seria su almuerzo-dijo reprimiendo la risa que quería salir de su boca- antes de venir deje los cubiertos en la cocina

Pein: oh, ya entiendo...mi mocosa se salio con las suyas de una manera muy entretenida , ¿disfrutaste el show?-decía mientras la miraba y era muy obvio que intentaba retener la risa

Konana: "¡claro que si, fue un gran espectáculo!"-pensó- por supuesto que no, eso es algo indigno para ser la hermana de un Dios-decía entrecortadamete aguantando para no estallar de risa

Pein: entonces ya puedes retirarte Konan-chan – decía con una sonrisa laduna poco perceptible en la oscuridad

y sin mas la peli azul sale corriendo de la habitación dejando al dúo con Pein, la verdad se estaba preguntando que es lo que hacia su cuñada en ese preciso momento, ya calmando sus nervios se disipo en una gran cantidad de mariposas de papel,ya habiendo ubicado su posición las miles de mariposas de papel se reunieron en las afueras de Amegakure, cuando diviso a Sakura pudo notar que no estaba usando el paraguas, haciendo que el agua le diera de lleno en el rostro, se acerco a ella y poso una de sus manos en uno de los hombros de Sakura, ella olteo su cara en dirección a donde se encontraba la de Konan, cuando le vio los ojos se sorprendió, aun con la mascara que llevaba puesta se podían ver unas pequeñas lagrimas brotar de sus ojos, Konan cerro sus ojos y negó con la cabeza, al volver a abrirlos acerca ambas manos a la mascara de Sakura para quitarcela, cuando lo hizo se da cuenta de que su cabello volvía a ser rosa

Konan: porque lloras Sakura-chan- decía mientras pasaba una de sus manos sobre su rostro para borrar rastro de lagrimas con ayuda de la lluvia pero se da cuenta de que a ella le temblaba el labio inferior- si no quieres decírmelo ahora te comprendo- decía mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa y se daba vuelta para irse pero una mano de Sakura la detuvo

Sakura: yo...me encontré con el, siento ahora que mi corazón se recomponía se vuelve pedazos al saber que algún día tendré que ser uno de sus principales enemigos

Konan: Sakura, si el es un verdadero amigo no te dañara al igual que tu a el

Sakura: supongo que si...creo que soy muy débil y por eso siempre fui un estorbo aunque a el nunca le molestara mi presencia

Konan: Sakura, tener sentimientos nunca sera debilidad-decía mientras se alejaba de ella- mostrarlos hacia los demás que no lo merezcan si es debilidad – termino de hablar mientras se desvanecía con la lluvia

Sakura: sera eso...la relación entre los sentimientos y la debilidad-dijo al viento mientras se tiraba en e suelo- sera eso...a lo que se refería Sasori

Cuando se despertaron Itachi y Kisame le dijeron todo lo ocurrido a Pein sin necesidad de decir el ultimo acontecimiento que fue demasiado vergonzoso para ambos, Pein les ordeno retirarse y cuando tuviera una misión les informaría, ya habiendoce largado entra Konan un poco triste pero muy imperceptible para los que recién se fueron

Pein: que ocurre Konan-chan

Konan: mañana debes hablar con Sakura, cuando salí estaba deplorable y...-fue interrumpida por un recién llegado

Sakura: estoy bien Konan-chan, no tienes porque preocuparte por mi-decía entrando desde el balcón de la habitación

Konan: yo de pronto no sea la indicada pero ese cabezota si- decía mientras señalaba a Pein- los dejare solos, espero que el si te pueda ayudar y si no puede yo haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para hacerlo-decía mientras daba paso firme hasta afuera de la habitación

El silencio inundo la habitación, Sakura no tenia ánimos para hablar sobre el tema, estaba muy confundida y si lo tocaba mas se confundiría mas de lo que estaba

Konan: !no los oigo hablar¡-decía desde afuera de la habitación

Pein: ¿que te a ocurrido Sakura?- dijo para poder iniciar la conversación

Sakura: yo...no se como poder explicártelo, no conozco palabras con que poder hacerlo- decía mientras posaba sus manos en su pecho

Pein: como te podre ayudar si no me explicas- decía mientras se paraba para ir a su lado

Sakura: quizás...un abrazo me pueda ayudar...onii-kun ¿me darías un abrazo?-decía tímidamente mientras un sonrojo se asomaba en su rostro dándole una apariencia adorable

Pein:yo...-no estaba seguro de que decir, pero ella lo abrazo sin que el dijera algo, comenzaba a sentir algo cálido en su interior, era algo de lo que nunca se quería arrancar del pecho, lo hacia sentirse bien, era algo que no había sentido desde su niñez, lentamente correspondió al abrazo

Sakura: eres tan frió...-decía en un susurro que solo el podía oír- y tan cálido a la vez, ocultas muy bien tus sentimientos, nadie sabe lo que piensas pero tu puedes atravesar el alma de una persona con solo verle a los ojos...eres mi ídolo, onii-kun- decía mientras se apartaba un poco de el para ver sus ojos- tenemos todo un mes por delante...quiero que me enseñes a ser como tu- dijo mientras una enorme sonrisa sincera y pura surco sus labios


	10. ellos son akatsuki

**1 mes después**

Ya había pasado el mes de entrenamiento,casi todo lo que alguna vez fue había cambiado, Sakura había aprendido nuevas técnicas de su hermano que después de su conversación que tubo lugar semanas atrás, le había enseñado a controlar casi por completo sus emociones, ella podía sentir pero no lo expresaba mucho en su rostro,expresaba mucho cuando sentía una gran cantidad de tristeza, dolor o felicidad, mejoro en materias que jamas había practicado como el ninjutsu elemental de todo tipo, aprendió a como ser mas veloz, tener mas resistencia y sobre todo creo un jutsu elemental propio, considerándolo así el mas poderoso de todos pero el mas difícil de aprender a dominar incluyendo un doujutsu muy prestigioso que escarceaba en el mundo, pero todo esto fue posible por su entusiasmo y terquedad en los entrenamientos.

Ese preciso día, el primero del mes se encontraba descansando perezosamente en su habitación con el cabello desparramado por todos lados de su cama al igual que todas sus extremidades pero alguien entro rápidamente ubicandoce frente a ella

¿?: Sakura-chan cámbiate, ya están comenzando a llegar los akatsuki- decía esa persona moviendo la lentamente pero ella seguía sin dar señal de estar despierta- Sakura levántate de una buena vez si no quieres que llame a Pein-sama y te levante a su forma- Sakura igualmente seguía sin responder- creo que me haz obligado a llamarlo- decía esa persona para luego retirarse caminando lentamente hacia la salida

5 minutos despues...

Pein: Vitna-chan levántate a las buenas si no quieres que lo haga a las malas- decía mientras le tocaba un hombro pero ella seguía dormida- me tocara hacerlo a las malas- dijo con un toque divertido mientras se ubicaba a un extremo del colchón y lo tiraba al suelo con todo y Sakura encima de este dando de lleno en el suelo

Sakura: auch- dijo mientras salia arrastrandoce para poder ver al culpable de su nuevo dolor de cabeza y efectivamente era la persona que esperaba- ¿porque?- decía con un tono de voz aburrido y monótono mientras le salia una vena en la frente

Pein: ya han llegado casi todos los akatsuki a la reunión, solo faltas tu, alístate que te espero en la sala de reuniones ya preparada en 2 horas, ya quiero ver el gran regalo para tus compañeros- dijo gracioso mientras salia del cuarto

Sakura: sera muy divertido- dijo inocentemente mientras acomodaba el colchón

luego de arreglar su cama fue directamente al baño, su cabello había crecido mucho ese ultimo mes, ya lle llegaba hasta un poquito mas halla de los hombros, duro 1 hora en bañarse y arreglarse, se hizo 2 coletas bajas, se puso su camilla "sostén" de red, un top negro, un pescador azul, los zapatos ninja con los calentadores de color blanco y sus nuevos y mejorados guantes que le llegaban hasta los codos pero estos guantes son únicos ya que tenían unas uñas hechas de diamantes (V.a: son como las uñas de diamante que usa gatubela en la película de gatubela XD inner: me imagino la cara que pondría kakuzu si los viera jejeje) no los veía de forma de lujo si no como un arma que puede ser letal a su modo.

Ya saliendo del cuarto se dirige a la cocina, ve a su hermano terminando de comer un pote de helado, le resto importancia y fue directo al refrigerador para tomar un jugo de naranja natural

Sakura: ¿como estas?- dijo una voz neutral

Pein: porque la pregunta

Sakura: no por nada, solo quería ser amable, nada mas- decía mientras se sentaba a tomarse su juguito

Pein: estas preparada para la reunión- decía mientras se dirigía al cesto de basura para arrojar el pote donde alguna vez hubo helado

Sakura: si pero ¿con quien me tocara pelear?

Pein: lo sabrás cuando ya estén todos reunidos onii-chan no seas impaciente-dijo mientras volvía a su asiento

Sakura: pero yo...-decía mientras jugaba con sus dedos- ¿y si no les caigo bien?

Pein: ¿eso es lo que a estado preocupando todo este tiempo?- decía mientras en su rostro aparecía lo que se podría decir un intento de sonrisa- por lo menos sabemos que Kisame-san y tu vampiro chupa sangre te deben odiar

Sakura: bueno yo...-decía con un sonrojo en sus mejillas que se intensifico haciendo que parezca un tomate- desde cuando el vampiro chupa sangre es algo mio

Pein:¿no lo es?- decía con ojos entre cejados viendo el gran sonrojo que le provoco a Sakura

Sakura: !no¡

Pein: que lastima, yo pensaba que te gustaba

Sakura: !pues pensaste mal¡

Pein: ¿entonces porque te sonrojas?-decía mientras le señalaba a la cara

Sakura: no estoy sonrojada- dijo rápidamente para irse corriendo de la cocina

Pein: si tu dices- dijo mientras se paraba para ya irse también

Todos los miembros estaban reunidos en una enorme sala con poca iluminación, todos los miembros estaban sentados en una enorme mesa redonda incluyendo a Pein y Konan que estaban sentados en la parte mas oscura que no dejaban que se les viera el rostro, solo se podía diferenciar sus ojos que mostraban algo de seriedad, todos estaban reunidos, todos menos la "invitada de honor".

Pein: como ya sabrán estamos reunidos porque tendremos a un nuevo miembro en la organización- dijo con su característica voz profunda.

Konan: ella nos es de mucha utilidad pero todavía no es un miembro oficial

Hidan: ya déjense de idioteces y que ya se aparezca la p****

¿?: a quien le llamas p**** vieja decrepita

todos se asombraron de esa voz, era una voz misteriosa pero fría y suave, a Hidan se les pusieron los pelos de punta pero se paro y grito cosas in entendibles, cosas como "Jashin-sama te castigara" "aparece de una vez p***" entre otras cosas mas mientras todos tenían puesta su vista en el pero todo su espectáculo termino cuando vio que al lado de Deidara aparecía una figura femenina, muy bonita por cierto haciendo que callara en ese instante y que todos sin excepción mirara a la dirección que el miraba, era una mujer pero tenia su rostro oculto tras una mascara de mármol que se ajustaba perfectamente a ella

¿?: vieja decrepita, deja de gritar que te escuchamos perfectamente- decía con un tono gracioso, luego miro a la persona que tenia a su derecha viendo a un chico rubio que la miraba curiosa y desvergonzadamente toda su figura- hola, yo soy Vitna, tu eres el terrorista ¿no?- le saludo haciendo que se sonrojara completamente

Deidara: no es terrorismo, es arte hm- dijo con un puño alzado como en pose victoriosa

Vitna: si tu lo dices- dijo mientras dudaba de lo que decía, luego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba sobre la mesa,frente a Kisame que tenia la pálida-

¿?:hola Kisame-kun ¿como estas?- pregunto dulcemente pero el seguía en lo que parecía se un coma- eh Kisame te encuentras bien- dijo con un tono preocupando mientras se quitaba uno de sus guantes y ponía su delicada mano en la frente de el- estas muy frió, ¿estas seguro de que te encuentras bien?- pero en ese momento el se desmalla- uh oh ¿que le ocurre?- dijo dirigiendoce a Konan

Konan: Vitna-chan recuerdas lo que ocurrió un mes atrás – dijo con algo de aburrimiento

Vitna: pero si no era verdad que me lo iba a comer- dijo agitando sus manos

Itachi: huy si ¿y tu solo querías tirarte sobre mi aquel día a manosearme?- dijo irónicamente

Vitna: !yo¡- dijo completamente roja pero no se podía notar- pero ¿no eres un vampiro chupa sangre?- dijo mientras se ubicaba frente a el mirándole a los ojos sin miedo- no me lo puedo creer, tienes los ojos rojos y eres muy pálido-dijo mientras le señalaba su rostro

Pein: Vitna-chan ya hablamos de eso, debes dejar de poner sobre nombres a las personas – dijo frió e intimidantemente

Vitna: e-esta bien Pein-kun- dijo dulcemente mientras le daba la espalda a Itachi pero toda la sala se escuchaba solo el silencio que era algo incomodo,pero todos los mienbros pensaban lo mismo "¡le ah llamado Pein-kun al lider!" Vitna "Sakura" aprovecho al ver lo distanciado que todos estaban en sus pensamientos para bajar de la mesa pero algo o mejor dicho alguien se lanzo sobre ella- auch que...-interrumpida

¿?: Vitna-chan !soy Tobi¡ Tobi es un buen chico ¿usted cree que Tobi es un buen chico?-dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente

Vitna: y-yo n- no puedo r- respirar- en ese momento el la soltó haciendo que cayera de lleno en el suelo- esta es la segunda vez que me tiran al suelo el día de hoy-dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza

Deidara: !Tobi mira lo que le haz hecho a la pobre de Vitna-san ¡- dijo mientras se acercaba a el y le propinaba un buen golpe en la cabeza

Tobi: !pero si Tobi es un buen chico¡-dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza

Deidara ayudo a Vitna "Sakura" a levantarce del suelo pero de una forma muy inesperada para ella, el la cargo de forma nupcial hasta el asiento de Tobi

Tobi: pero ese es el asiento de Tobi, Tobi no quiere estar parado- dijo con una voz muy infantil y chillona

Pein: silencio- dijo con voz fría y seca haciendo que todos sin excepción se callaran- muy bien, como se han dado cuenta Vitna-chan sera su nueva compañera pero...-interrumpido

Tobi : Vitna-chan , ¿Tobi puede sentarse en sus piernas?- dijo con una voz mas dulce y chillona que la anterior

Vitna: eh?- dijo extrañada por la pregunta

Tobi: por favor, Tobi le promete que no le hará nada malo, Tobi no quiere estar de pie

Pein: no-dijo con una voz tétrica al igual que la energía maligna que comenzaba a desprender su cuerpo haciendo que las personas que estaban sentadas al lado de el temblaran de miedo- inténtalo y seré yo quien ara que no puedas sentarte de por vida- dijo con una vena que sobresalía y palpitaba en su frente que se notaba aun en la oscuridad

Tobi: o-ok – dijo mientras temblaba de miedo

Pein: Vitna-chan, ¿cual es la persona que menos te agrada en esta organización?- dijo con una voz seria, fría pero neutral

Vitna: mmm...el vampi...-Pein le dio una mirada fulminante por lo que iba a decir- el Uchiha, sip, no me agrada el Uchiha jejeje (risa nerviosa) ¿porque la pregunta?

Pein: a bueno, porque sabes que tendrás que luchar contra el ¿verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa un poco torcida pero todo en el era intimidante, incluso su sonrisa

Vitna: esta bien- dijo con un brillo un poco malicioso en sus ojos fríos y sin vida

Pein: vamos a las afueras de Amegakure, hay podrán tener su combate- dijo mientras salia de la habitación seguido por Konan luego Tobi y Zetsu, mas atrás iba Hidan conversando con Deidara y Kakuzu que iba contando su dinero dejando atrás a Vitna "Sakura" con Itachi y un desmallado.

Vitna: tal parece que seras mi contrincante, Uchiha- dijo suavemente

Itachi: tal parece, Sakura

Sakura: ¿como?- dijo con cara de confusión

Itachi: como me oíste, yo se quien eres- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante adornado su rostro- tu eres SA-KU-RI-TA la niña que estaba enamorada de mi hermano

Sakura: usted no sabe ni tres cuartos de quien soy- dijo con un tono de voz diferente al dulce que hace momentos uso, ahora era fría y vacía

Itachi: claro que se quien eres es mas ...- en menos de un santiamén le había arrancado la mascara del rostro pudiendo así ver bien sus ojos que aunque fuesen fríos y vacíos era hermosos, su color de cabello volvía a ser de color rosado rápidamente- solo con ver tus ojos fue mas que suficiente...pero no lo entiendo

Sakura: uh?- dijo mientras ensanchaba a mas no poder sus ojos, el se estaba acercando a paso sigiloso hacia ella como si el fuera el depredador y ella su presa, a cada paso que el daba hacia adelante ella daba uno tras otro hacia atrás pero una de las paredes de la habitación fue su peor obstáculo- que es lo que no entiendes

Itachi:como puedes negarte a ser quien eres, como te haz convertido en un ser frió y sin vida...no entiendo como eres un bello ángel que se dejo llevar por la oscuridad- dijo suavemente cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca era un agobiante deleite para ella aunque se podía percibir como un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas como en las de el

Sakura: es similar al caso de tu hermano, la venganza nos convierte en seres que tienen que usar mascaras para ocultar sus emociones para no preocupar a los que aman pero...- calla viendo los profundos pozos negros de Itachi- ¿me haz llamado ángel?- decía sonrojándose a mas no poder

Itachi: recuerdo cuando tu estabas detrás de Sasuke, mostrando todo tu afecto hacia el pero siempre te rechazaba, eso me daba celos- lo ultimo lo dijo sin pensar haciendo que apareciera un sutil sonrojo en sus mejillas- el tenia alguien que lo quería y protegía, eras un ángel

Sakura no lo podía creer, ella le daba celos a el, no lo podía negar, cuando lo dijo sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas y aparecía un brillo inexplicable en sus ojos pero que ¿que era ese brillo?Nunca lo había viso en los ojos de el, se acercaba lentamente a su rostro, sentía su dulce y cálida respiración sobre ella, su corazón latía 1000 por hora y le temblaban las piernas, eso solo lo había sentido cuando veía a Sasuke hace algún tiempo atrás ¿sera que ella se esta confundiendo? Son tan parecidos pero a la vez tan diferentes

Sakura: estabas celoso de tu hermano?- dijo casi en un susurro, incluso la voz casi le temblaba ¿que era ese efecto que tenia el sobre ella que la ponía de esa manera? A si,el estaba interrumpiendo en su espacio personal

Itachi: el tenia a alguien que lo amara verdaderamente- dijo en un susurro tan suave como el viento, estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro, con la mano que no tenia la mascara la coge de la nuca así atraiéndola mas y mas a el- ¿aun crees que soy un vampiro chupa sangre?- dijo graciosamente

Sakura: si, aun lo creo- dijo mientras lo apartaba de ella rápidamente- dime, ¿acaso crees que soy un juguete, que yo sepa, a ti nunca te intereso lo que fuese de tu hermano para ponerte en esas?

Sakura aparto rápidamente de Itachi mientras le arrebataba la mascara que tenia en manos y se la volvía a poner así viendo a su cabello volver a ser de color negro azabache, pero antes de que diera un paso en falso Itachi la tenia agarrada de la mano apengandola mas a el, se acerco a su oído y le susurro "le tuve celos porque te tenia a ti Sakura-san"

Luego de haber dicho eso ahora era ella era la que estaba en shock, miraba impresionada a Itachi que le había dado una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa mientras el se alejaba de ella, se oía firme, directo y sincero en lo que decía

* * *

-_oh, ¿el angelito se esta enamorando?_

_Sakura: bestia apestosa ¿que no te das cuenta? Nos esta tratando como si fuéramos_ _un maldito juguete !lo odio¡_

_-eso no es lo que decía_ _tu cuerpo, estas temblando y sonrojada ¿en serio no te gusta?_

_-Sakura: eso fue porque estaba muy cerca de mi, no me gusta, ahora vera que nadie se puede burlar de mi y mucho menos el_

_- ¿y porque, angelito?_

_Sakura: porque habrátrágicas_ _consecuencias_

* * *

despertó de su trance cuando se da cuente de que ya se había ido la trucha y el vampiro chupa sangre

…...

En las afueras de Amegakure había un gran territorio donde la lluvia no era tan densa pero el suelo era lodoso , en unas gradas un poco alejadas del campo de batalla estaban todos reunidos pero Pein impaciente por todo ese lió, ya comenzaba a ver desde lo lejos a Vitna aparecer con "el vampirito" que llevaba cargando en su espalda a la "trucha" que se volvió a desmallar al ver a la pelinegra, cuando llegaron Pein se dio cuenta de un detalle, algo casi imperceptible en los ojos de su onii-chan, había un pequeño brillo en ellos, era algo que había visto muchas veces en ella, ese brillo era el que tenia cuando tenia pensado hacer algo malo, algo muy malo, se acerco a ella apartándola de todos, ella lo vio extrañada por ese comportamiento tan raro y repentino

Pein: Vitna-chan ¿que te ocurre?- dijo con un tono de voz serio

Vitna: como que que me ocurre

Pein: Vitna-chan responde a esta pregunta ¿estas enojada?

Vitna: c-como lo estaría, no, no lo estoy

Pein: es de Tobi ¿verdad?

Vitna: !que¡ como yo estaría enojada con alguien tan adorable como el- dijo con un tono de ofendida

Pein: entonces...es Itachi- dijo con los ojos entre cejados

Vitna:..

Pein: con que es el, el es el desafortunado que le va a pesar tu furia... yo ya me decía que ese brillo en tus ojos eran de algo malicioso- dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello pero vio que los ojos de ella estaban llorosos- ¿que ocurre?

Vitna: yo... l-lo siento o-onii-kun- dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos- ya se que me haz dicho que la venganza no resuelve nada pero el casi hizo algo imperdonable

Pein: no debes disculparte por eso, uno nunca puede controlar lo que el orgullo manda ¿no?- pero de su aura algo comprensiva y cálida se volvió completamente fría de un momento a otro- después de la pelea me dices que a ocurrido entre ustedes

Vitna: supongo que si- dijo con una sonrisa debajo de su mascara

Pein: esta bien, ahora vas a pelear contra el así que no tengas piedad pero no te excedas ¿entendido?- cambio rápido su humor de frio a unomas frió y un poco siniestro, ese si que era bipolar

Vitna: entendido Pein-kun - ya después de que se fuera Pein a las gradas ve a Itachi frente a ella con su cara seria y desinteresada, Sakura imagino a Sasuke en vez de Itachi para así facilitar su pelea, comenzaba a sentir mas odio en su interior, recordar a Sakuke era la perdición de su oponente

Pein: ya pueden dar inicio a la pelea

Sakura concentro chakra en sus brazos y a una velocidad impresionante estaba frente a en en una lucha de taijutsu donde no parecía haber ganador, sus movimientos eran veloces pero letales, el por su parte los esquivaba con gracia pero toda esa lucha termina cuando le da una fuerte patada en el abdomen haciéndola retroceder varios kilometros y que de su boca saliera sangre que corría por debajo de la mascara, aterrizo sobre un tronco hueco, cuando se levanta ve a Itachi con el sharingan activado haciendo que sonriera debajo de la mascara, da un salto hacia atrás, hizo varios sellos a una velocidad impresionante haciendo que el se asombre

Vitna: Suiton:Suiryudan no jutsu- rápidamente se formaba un gran dragón de agua con ojos de color verde atrapando a en su lomo a Sakura, luego rápidamente el dragón fue a atacar a Itachi

Itachi: katon: goukakyuu no jutsu- hizo varios sellos y posiciono una mano en su boca de la que salio una enorme llamarada de fuego que impacto contra el dragón de agua haciendo que se evaporara con el contacto dando una espesa neblina que en el momento de disipare se ve a un Itachi tranquilo en medio del campo- eso es todo lo que tienes- en ese momento Vitna dio una enorme sonrisa triunfal y chasqueo su lengua, en ese momento todo lo que estaba debajo de Itachi exploto

Vitna: el Haisekishou es un jutsu impresionante ¿no lo crees?- dijo viendo que el cuerpo de Itachi se volvían cuervos que se dirigían hacia ella transformandoce en kunais y shurikens que se dirigían a ella a toda velocidad pero ella seguía tranquila observando las llamas del fuego consumirse, cuando ya estaban a punto de si quiera tocar su cuerpo coge uno de los kunais lanzados y esquiva rápida y fácilmente a todos los que le envió Itachi- ¿eso es todo? - dijo mientras se daba media vuelta a ver a Itachi atrás de ella con el mangekyo sharingan activado pero ni la inmutaba- eso no hace efecto sobre mi- dijo con la voz en un tono de gracia y burla

Itachi: Eso es lo que piensas?- dijo mientras intentaba dañarla con un kunai en mano pero ella esquivaba fácilmente los ataques con el que ella tenia en manos, esa lucha no tenia ganador pero de un momento a otro Itachi dio un salto hacia atrás creando varios sellos rápidamente las puso debajo de su boca – Suiton: bala colmillo de agua- dijo mientras que alrededor de Vitna se crearon varios picos de agua que iban en su dirección cubriéndola completamente.

Tobi: !Vitna-chan va a morir¡- dijo agarrandoce el cabello mientras gritaba con una voz chillona

Kisame: si- dijo en un susurro mientras tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Konan: es imposible que ella muera- dijo mientras veía como el agua que rodeaba a Vitna se iba desmoronando y caía a chorros dejando ver a miles de papeles flotando en el aire sacando una sonrisa fugaz en su rostro que fue imperceptible

Pein: cuando le enseñaste a transformarce en papeles- dijo mirandola un poco sorprendido

Konan: cuando estabas en la cocina con tu amante- dijo mirándolo tetricamente

Todos: O.O

Pein: de que estupideces hablas, yo no tengo amant..-antes de poder terminar la oración algo desde el campo de batalla se lanza hacia el cayendo de lleno en su cara

Konan: mira, ya regreso tu "novia"- decía mientras movía los dedos en el aire

Hidan: su novia...es un pote de helado...Líder, que bajo haz caído- todos asintieron a lo que el dijo pero Pein no le presto ni miga de atención porque estaba comiendo el helado tranquilamente

Todos: "de donde ha sacado la cuchara"- pensaron

pero fueron interrumpidos al oír un enorme grito de dolor proveniente de Itachi, todo lo miraban con algo de incredulidad como si el dolor que el pasaba era algo muy extraño de ver .

* * *

Las hojas que estaban esparcidas se reagrupaban volviendo a tomar la forma humana de Vitna mientras veía como Itachi obediencia sus ordenes, la cara de el estaba roja y su cuerpo temblaba, de la comisura de sus labios salia un pequeño hilo de sangre que vagaba libremente por su rostro, cerro sus ojos mientras emitía un gruñido de dolor, ella se acerca un poco a el y puso una de sus manos en el mentón de Itachi mientras que la otra la ponía en su nuca

Vitna: mírame- dijo en un susurro suave pero lo que no se esperaba era que le comenzara a sangrar un ojo que al momento de abrirlo pudo ver como varias venas sobresalían alrededor del Mangekyou sharingan

Itachi: !Amateratsu¡- dijo mientras salia sangre a borbotones de su ojo abierto

Vitna "Sakura" estaba con fuego negro en todo su cuerpo, rápidamente le quito las manos de la cara a Itachi y se aparto caminando unos cuantos metros, se veía tranquila aun con fuego en todo su cuerpo quemando la poco a poco, también ella cerro fuertemente sus ojos y abrió uno de sus ojos, el opuesto al que abrió Itachi , también a ella le salia sangre del ojo pero no tenia venas alrededor de el-Ten kara no hi- susurro mientras las llamas negras del Amateratsu se transformaban en llamas azules, las quemaduras desaparecían rápidamente si dejar cicatrices

* * *

Pein se había atragantado con el helado cuando vio aparecer las llamas azules alrededor de SU pequeña Vitna, miro a Konan con duda pero ella negó con la cabeza

Pein: como, como sabe hacer el Ten Kara No Hi- dijo mientras dejaba su pote de helado "vació" a un lado

Konan: Ten Kara No Hi- dijo mirando frustrada las llamas azules que comenzaban a desaparecer- es una tonta, le dije que no lo utilizara !que terca es esa niña¡- dijo mientras se golpeaba la cabeza con la palma de sus manos

Pein: tu lo sabias?- dijo mirándola con algo de...¿enojo disimulado?

Konan: ayer aprendió a usarla pero no te diste cuenta por los detalles de la reunión

Tobi: !WaW que bonitas llamas azules¡ a Tobi le gusta mucho

Kisame: ¿que es el Ten Kara No Hi?- dijo con sus ojos saliendo de sus órbitas de la impresión


	11. un intruso molesto

Pein: El Ten Kara No Hi es una tecnica de fuego

Tobi: Tobi no entiende- decía muy dulcemente

Konan:la naturaleza del fuego común es quemar y dañar a todo lo que lo rodea o toque al igual que el Amateratsu pero el Ten Kara No Hi es todo lo contrario, protege al que lo invoque pero es mas tenas que el Amateratsu, cuando se trata de usarlo de modo de defensa puede destruir a todo lo que quiera dañar a dicha persona, en este caso, a Vitna-chan, se quema en el instante y solo lo pueden usar las personas que tienen un corazón tan puro como el de ella, se dice que es el fuego del cielo o de los ángeles

**Zetsu**: wow, ese fuego si que es maravilloso **no es nada interesante**

Pein: ya ha vencido nuestra diosa- dijo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el campo de batalla

Todos menos Konan: "¿una diosa?"- pensaron

* * *

en medio del campo de batalla casi completamente destrozado con rastros de ataques de fuego y agua por todos lados una chiquilla de ojos verdes se desplomo frente a el que era su oponente, el pelinegro estaba con una baja cantidad de chakra al igual que ella, su ultimo movimiento fue limpiar las manchas de sangre del rostro del pelinegro luego de eso callo sobre el, estaba exhausta y sin chakra en su cuerpo como el, lo ultimo que vio fue a alguien de akatsuki dirigirse hacia ella luego de eso sintió las frías gotas de lluvia caer ferozmente sobre ella y al final todo se volvió oscuridad...

.

3 horas después...

.

Comenzaba a despertarme, en mis sueños me encontraba con el Juubi para hablar como en este ultimo mes, sabia que estaba en mi cama, nunca podía confundir la suavidad y la textura de ella, de todas formas era donde dormía últimamente pero sentía como sus brazos se aferraban a algo cálido y suave, no quería separarse de eso, al contrario se aferro mas a eso, abrió lentamente sus ojos encontrandoce con unos pozos negros que la observaba detenidamente, no controlo lo que le ordenaba su cuerpo, una de sus manos se pozo en las mejillas del Uchiha que cerro sus ojos con el contacto de la mano de ella

Vitna: desde cuando estas aquí?- pregunto mientras enrojecía debajo de la mascara

Itachi: me dejaron contigo-dijo en un susurro, se notaba que estaba muy debil

Vitna: e-estas bien?- decia mientras lo veía con preocupación, vio a su alrededor y no había nadie ademas de el y ella

Itachi: hmp- dijo (si es que se le puede llamar "decir") mientras le daba una sonrisa arrogante típica de los Uchiha

Vitna eso no es una respuesta, dime ¿te encuentras mal?- pregunto desconcertada por su reacción, se podria decir que el "hmp" es como si dijera un si

Itachi: no-dijo mientras abría lentamente sus ojos que no veían nada en especifico

Vitna: me estas mintiendo y lo sabes- dijo mientras iba apartando su mano de la mejilla de el

Itachi:..

Vitna: me eh dado cuenta en la batalla...que estas ciego- dijo en un susurro en el que solo los 2 podían escuchar- y se que nadie lo sabe-dijo en un tono divertido

Itachi: que inteligente eres Sa-ku-ra - dijo con una sonrisa un poco arrogante

Vitna: creo que estamos a mano- dijo mientras se alejaba de el

Itachi: hm...

Vitna: se que estas ciego y tu sabes quien soy- dijo como si fuera la cosa mas simple del mundo

Itachi: tal parece- dijo mientras fruncía levemente en entrecejo

.

* * *

.

Pein estaba del otro lado de la puerta escuchando cada palabra de lo que decían, desde que había dejado a SU niña en el cuarto de ella, supo que Itachi se había colado, le preocupaba que el supiera su identidad, ¿como había conseguido esa información? no importaba, ahora ella tiene una información que contraresta la de el pero aun mas importante, no solo ella sabe que el es ciego, ahora el también lo sabe y si seguía de esa forma (pegando el oido en la puerta) se enteraría de mas cosas

¿?: que haces aquí- susurra alguien en su oído

Pein: que no es obvio Konan, estoy escuchando la conversación así que shh-dijo frió como siempre pero lo que no se esperaba era que el momento que vuelve a poner su oreja en la puerta esta se abre haciendo que el cayera dentro de la habitación

Vitna: ujm como lo suponía, un intruso- dijo mientras se arrodillaba- ¿a que se debe esta osadía Pein-kun?- dijo con un tono de voz que denotaba su irritación

Pein: no quería interrumpir su platica de noviecitos pero los demás akatsukis los esperan en la sala de juntas- dijo con la escusa mas perfecta que se pudo ingeniar

Vitna: espérenos 10 minutos- dijo secamente mientras empujaba a Pein a fuera de la habitación y cuando cerro la puerta en sus narices dijo- ¡y no es mi novio, shanaro!

* * *

**.**

**PENSAMIENTO DE PEIN**

**"**! PEQUEÑA MOCOSA¡como se atreve a cerrarme la puerta en la cara y aun mas, !COMO SE ATREVE A TRATARME ASÍ FRENTE A UNO DE MIS EMPLEADOS¡ (EMPLEADO: Itachi) como si fuera poco a vergüenza que me hizo pasa en las gradas al tirarme el pote de helado, !¿que eh hecho para que ella me trate como a su mascota?! o peor aun, como a un Hidan- pensaba mientras "literalmente" echaba humo por las orejas- la voy a fastidiar asta que se valla y así me las desquito**"**

.

* * *

luego haber echado a Pein, Sakura se acerca hacia Itachi que parecía sorprendido por lo recién ocurrido, ella soltó una risita haciendo que el volviera a tener su compostura de desinterés a todo, de sus manos acumulaba chakra haciendo visible un color verde haciendo que Itachi desconfiara de lo que hacia y activo el sharingan

Sakura: tranquilo, te voy a curar- dijo mientras tocaba las zonas dañadas o quemadas pero para curarlo completamente tenia que hacer que se quitara la camisa "mentalmente estava con un derrame nasal"- por favor quitate la camisa

Itachi:...no-dijo mientras fruncía el entrecejo de nuevo

Sakura: estoy ayudándote así que obedece vampiro chupa sangre- dijo mientras intentaba quitarle la camisa pero el ponía resistencia- !obedece¡

Itachi: ninguna molestia como tu me da ordenes- pero cuando dijo esto ella ya dejo de intentar quitarle la camisa y iba a salir de la habitación pero antes de hacerlo se da media vuelta, encarandolo con cara de rabia

Sakura: solamente quería ayudarte pero eres muy terco y tu orgullo Uchiha no te lo permite ¿verdad?- dijo graciosamente pero rápidamente volvió a tener la cara de pocos amigos- n tienes derecho a llamarme molestia ¿sabes quien es la verdadera molestia? tu, tu eres la verdadera molestia- pero cuando iba a salir el se interpone en su camino- me voy yo o te vas tu- dijo mientras le sostenia la mirada

Itachi: ninguno de los dos- dijo mientras la cogia de los brazos para que no se intentara fugar

Sakura: que yo sepa tu ya dejaste muy en claro lo que piensas de mi y también lo que sientes así que hasta a un lado- dijo mientras que sus ojos se volvian de color jade a uno violeta- volveré a usar el Ten Kara No Hi y esta vez no voy a retener mi furia- dijo en un susurro

Itachi: asi intentes matarme no te soltare-dijo serenamente

Sakura: a si ¿y se puede saber porque?

Itachi: porque quiero saber que sientes y piensas de mi

* * *

** *u* Itachi es la cosa mas linda del mundo ¿no es así?**

**como quisiera uno para mi T-T**

**bueno, quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno por sus comentarios y espero que les guste este capitulo divino ;)**


	12. que sientes y piensas de mi

Sakura "Vitna" se encontraba mirando con un tenue rubor cubrir sus mejillas, rápidamente se quito la mascara,haciendo que su cabello volviera a su color natural y al igual que sus ojos que cambiaron de un violeta palido a los jade de siempre quedando cara a cara con el Uchiha, ella tenia el entre cejo levemente fruncido mientras mantenía la mirada sobre el

Sakura: quieres saber que es lo que pienso de ti, esta bien, no te soporto, tu me ignoras, eres arrogante y sobre todo tu...!tu hiciste lo que hoy es Sasuke¡ por ti lo odio, por ti tengo sed de venganza, por ti soy casi un cascaron vació y sin sentimientos...-dijo mientras un tenue rubor de rabia apareció en su rostro viendo como en la mirada de Itachi aparecía una casi imperceptible tristeza que ella no paso desapercibida- pero...lo que siento es muy diferente a lo que pienso- dijo mientras su tono se suavizo y su sonrojo no era por la rabia si no de algo muy diferente y Itachi la miraba intrigado

Itachi: que sientes por mi- dijo con esa hermosa voz ronca que tiene pero no era exigente

Sakura: y-yo...- tartamudeaba, pero por unos minutos solo tenia su vista fija en el, los ojos de ella comenzaban a recuperar el brillo que creía perdido, sus ojos parecían tener una batalla entre ellos Negros vs Jades, pero de a poco ella comenzaba a recortar la distancia entre ellos 2- siento...que te quiero- dijo mientras sentía como el la atrajo mas con ambas manos suyas rodeando su cintura apegando la mas a el así dando inicio a un dulce y apasionado beso, era el primero para ella pero lo que no sabia era que también era el primero de el, no podía explicar muchas cosas, una de ellas era el porque lo estaba besando, pero fuera amor o una simple atracción, ella no quería separarse de el pero como todo en la vida no es perfecto ellos 2 se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire pero ambos se sorprendieron al ver al otro sonrojado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo ella le sonreía tierna y verdaderamente a otra persona que no era su hermano-tu...que sientes- dijo en un susurro

Itachi: yo a ti no te quiero- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos quitando alguna expresión de su rostro, al momento de abrirlos ve a Sakura con los ojos llorosos- nunca te podría simplemente querer- sin darse cuenta la estaba lastimando y mucho, pero esa no era su intención

Sakura: porque...crees que soy muy poca cosa, no valgo la pena o ese tipo de cosas- dijo mientras ocultaba sus ojos tras su flequillo mientras salían pequeñas pero muy perceptible lagrimas de ello- dime...

Itachi: esas cosas no tienen nada que ver, tu no eres poca cosa, vales la pena y hasta condenas de mas de 1000 años y todo ese tipo de cosas- dijo mientras le sonreía tiernamente y secaba los rastros de lagrimas de las mejillas de Sakura - no te puedo simplemente querer...porque yo no te quiero, yo te amo

Sakura: pero...porque...¿porque me amas?-decía mientras el sonrojo aumentaba y no podía evitar balbucear, hace rato que había perdido el control de su cuerpo

Itachi: por que quiero tener una razón para vivir y se que suena egoísta...pero yo quiero que tu seas esa razón para seguir con vida...Sakura, ¿serias mi razón para vivir?- dijo mientras la abrazaba delicada y protectoramente, ella se tenso por un segundo pero sin dudarlo correspondió al abrazo

Sakura: si quiero...yo...t-te amo- dijo mientras lo veía a los ojos

Itachi: aun siendo el peor de los canallas?- dijo un poco arrogante

Sakura: aun siendo el peor de los canallas- dijo mientras le daba un corto beso- no quiero...que el te mate- dijo sin pensar, sus sentimientos casi extintos tomaron rienda suelta sobre sus pensamientos

Itachi: debo pagar por mis pecados Sakura, eh hecho cosas, cosas de las que me arrepiento día a día cosas que nunca eh mencionado a nadie y todas esas cosas fueron para protegerlo

Sakura: Itachi...-dijo tristemente pensando en las cosas que se ah convertido Sasuke, nunca lo había visto en esos últimos años, a si que no podía decir nada hasta verle,pero no falta mucha imaginación para saber que se ha convertido en un ser lleno de oscuridad, se separo bruscamente de Itachi y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de cruzarla sus ojos tomaron de nuevo la frialdad y carencia de brillo mientras volvía a colocarse la mascara- nuestros sentimientos son correspondidos pero...de que vale la pena que sean correspondidos si lo que me dices es una farsa, yo no soy tu razón para vivir y nunca lo seré ..sabes porque- dijo duramente mientras daba media vuelta para encararlo y ver como el la miraba con tristeza-porque tienes el deseo de morir en sus manos y yo de que el sufra en las mías, eh sufrido tanto como ustedes y mas al ver noche tras noche mis sufrimientos...

Itachi: Pein es tu hermano- soltó de la nada y ella le quedo mirando raro- si preguntas porque lo se, es porque al momento de venir a este lugar me dijiste que venias por tu hermano y casualmente tu estas en la guardia de akatsuki con el Líder y su mujer, ¿que casualidad no?- dijo seriamente mientras la veía fijo a los ojos

Sakura: si lo es y tu lo sabias cuando entramos en aquel genjutsu ¿recuerdas? tu viste lo que pase en aquel momento, yo tan solo era una bebe pero sueño con eso casi todas las noches desde aquel entonces, dile al mundo que soy de el si quieres pero eso no quitara el hecho de que el es **la persona mas importante de mi vida **al igual que la tuya es Sasuke - dijo mientras salia de la habitación

.

* * *

Ya en los largos pasillos solo pensaba como seria su vida si no sintiera amor por las personas, ¿si nunca se hubiese enamorado seria feliz? toda su vida seria "un cuento de hadas" si nunca hubieran existido los Uchiha

Sakura: se siente...tan vació y frió aquí adentro- dijo en un susurro mientras caminaba a la sala de reuniones con los brazos en su pecho-que me hace recordar lo difícil que es estar vivo, quisiera poder ser libre e este dolor...y simplemente ser feliz-termino mientras una pequeña lagrima de sangre rodeaba su mascara, cuando sintió salir de sus ojos esas pequeñas gotas solo pensó en el liberador de sus maleficios- prometo...ante estas lagrimas...jamas mostrarme débil !ante nadie¡-dijo mientras entraba en la habitación de reuniones donde todos y sin excepción estaban alrededor del Líder

casi los akatsuki la miraban con ganas de arrancarle los sesos, pero no los veía porque tenia su fleco tapándole sus ojos, Konan la miraba con preocupación y algo de miedo, esa forma en que se encontraba Sakura era poco usual en ella, Pein estaba algo preocupado porque su hermanita llevaba manchas de sangre derramada por sus ojos en la mascara, pero solo mostraba una cara impenetrable

Vitna: terminemos con esto- dijo lo mas gelidamente posible mientras se sentaba en la silla mas alejada de todos

Hidan: tu ***** como te atreves a ponernos sobre nombres a todos nosotros! **** ***** ** ******- dijo mientras preparaba su hoz para degollarla- Jashin te castigara por est...- no pudo terminar de hablar porque ya se encontraba en medio de la habitación flotando mientras comvulcionaba

Vitna se paro de su haciento mientras dejaba a la vista sus ojos mas vacíos que antes, sin brillo como los de un muerto y sobre todo, solo se podía ver muerte en ellos, esos ojos opacos se dirigieron a su victima mientras se montaba en la mesa para quedar al frente del Jashinista, el la miraba como si gozara el dolor que estaba sufriendo, lo unico que se cruzo en a cabeza de ella fue

.

* * *

Sakura:"este es un masorquista de mierda"

-"ni que lo digas...ya no hablamos mucho pelo de chicle, lo de Itachi te tiene afectada no es cierto- dijo en voz graciosa el juubi

Sakura:" cállate bestia apestosa...hablamos en la noche"

-"naaa en la noche tenes invitados a unas personas que eran importantes en tu mundo"

Sakura: "adiós bestia apestosa"

-"hasta luego mocosa rosa"

* * *

.

luego de esa breve conversación also su brazo izquierdo lo mas alto que pudo, haciendo que Hidan gritara de dolor y que casi se le salieran los ojos y lengua, cuando ella bajo el brazo rápidamente el cayo sobre esta mientras gemía de dolor sin borrar aun su sonrisa de gusto

Vitna: arrodíllate- dijo mientras pateaba la cabeza de Hidan que claramente obedecía titubeando- buen chico, ahora quédate callado o si no te arrancare la lengua y la incinerare para que no la vuelvas a utilizar jamas ¿entendido?

Hidan:s-s-s-si-i- dijo mientras la veía con un brillo repulsivo en los ojos

Vitna: me enfermas- dijo mientras movía su brazo, apuntando a la pared, donde el se estrello mientras quedaba inconsciente

.

cuando ya acabo todo esto giro su cabeza a donde estaban los demás miembros de akatsuki, Deidara y Kakuzu le estaban aplaudiendo y chiflando, Pein y Konan la miraban como si dijera "me siento muy orgulloso de ti" Zetsu se encontraba mirando a la nada, Kisame parece que había ido en busca de Itachi, de pronto a chismosear lo ocurrido y Tobi se encontraba pullando con un palito a Hidan, rápidamente se baja de la mesa para agacharse al lado de Tobi mirándolo sospechosamente y el la volteo para quedar mascara a mascara con ella, rápidamente el la abrasa y ella corresponde con una risita algo tonta

Tobi: Tobi quiere un abrazo!- dijo mientras la tenia en sus brazos

Vitna: se quien eres...- dijo en un susurro en su oído para que solo el la pudiera escuchar- no puedes jugar conmigo como lo haces con otros porque se mas de lo que tu sabes-dijo en un susurro

Pein: ! Aléjate de ella, nadie aquí tiene derecho a abrazarla¡-dijo mientras golpeaba la mesa haciendo que se agrietara -Konan y yo somos los únicos que podemos

Vitna grito tetricamente- suéltame por favor Tobi-san solo quería saber porque estaban tan reunidos al lado del Líder- decía con algo de ignorancia eh inocencia pero en el momento de preguntarlo todos a excepción de Pein Konan y el desmallado la miraron con odio- uh...

Pein: les mostré el cuaderno...Vitna-chan...el de los apodos- dijo mientras mostraba un cuaderno rosa pálido con burbujas de colores

Vitna: tu que!- dijo mientras sacaba un cuchillo de quien sabe donde mientras hacia aparición alrededor suyo un aura maligna y de terror haciendo que Tobi chillara de miedo y se escondiera atrás de Deidara que le había dado la pálida y parecía a punto de desmallarse - como te atreves a coger mi diario personal-dijo con voz profunda y dominante como la de un demonio haciendo que a todos se les erizara la piel a excepción de Pein que no se podía dejar vencer por **su mocosa**

Pein: pues porque me cerraste la puerta de tu cuarto en mi cara por el simple hecho de decir que Itachi es tu novio y no me lo niegues porque te fui a buscar y se estaban besuqueando- dijo con un gracia y el entre cejo fruncido en un intento de ocultar los celos de hermano, vio algo que paso rápido en los ojos de ella, una tristeza profunda se apodero de ellos y desapareció en un segundo

Vitna: el...- no pudo seguir la discución porque sintió un par de brazos abrazarla desde atras, era un abrazo protector y cálido, por alguna razón esa ira desapareció haciendo que en su interior dominara la paz con ese simple contacto

Itachi: si lo somos y no lo negamos- dijo firme y decididamente mientras estrechaba mas en sus brazos a Sakura que rápidamente se dio vuelta para corresponder a su abrazo, al diablo con su promesa, con el no le importaba ser débil

* * *

**les gusto no**

**¿no creen que Itachi es super adorable y lindo *o*?**

**Pein: no lo creo**

**V.a: lo dices porque tu hermanita esta loquita por el y eres un celoso **

**Pein: !no permitiré que tenga novio jamas, ES TAN SOLO UNA NIÑA! T-T**

**V.a: ya me imagino unos pequeños pelinegros de ojos verdes correteando por ahí *u***

**Pein:..**

**V.a:etto...estas bien?**

**Pein: LO CASTRO!**

**V.a: ups...creo que hable de mas frente a el**

**INNER V.a: tu crees...-tono irónico**

**V.a: pasando a otro tema ... le lance una botella a su cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente mientras Itachi se escapa ^u^**

**INNER V.a: me enorgullece decir que somos unas genios -u-**

**.**

**Por otro lado quería agradecer agradecer por sus comentarios a:**

**Bloddy Cherry**

**Akatsuna no Hinata**

**Cerezo de la Luna-Haruno**

**Hikari Tsinkino**

**en serio, lo comentarios (ademas de mi café madrugador) son los que despiertan con ánimos para escribir ;)**


	13. querer y valorar

Sakura: I-Itachi- dijo en un susurro, su corazón latía rápidamente por el contacto del cuerpo de el, un cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo por sentir la respiración cálida de el en su oreja

Itachi: no dejare que nadie pueda decir lo contrario...porque tu eres mi cerezo y yo...tu vampiro chupa sangre-susurro en su oído lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa graciosa por el apodo que su amada le había otorgado, lentamente se separo de ella sin borrar ni un solo segundo su hermosa sonrisa

Sakura: es...una promesa- dijo mientras alzaba su meñique

Itachi: es una promesa- dijo juntando su meñique con el de ella

Kakuzu:ejem

Pein: seria sabio que la dejes- dijo con un aura oscura que inconfundia miedo alrededor- ...si no quieres quedar sin descendencia por supuesto- dijo con una sonrisa llena de pura ironía y maníaca

Itachi: ni muerto- dijo levantando los hombros

Los demás akatsuki veían muy entretenidos la escena de su líder y Itachi,que ya estaban echando chispas por los ojos, incluso Deidara traía consigo palomitas, Kakuzu intento interrumpir esa bochornosa escena pero fue olímpicamente ignorado al igual que los demás claro que Sakura "Vitna" se dio cuenta de en donde estaban miro con una gran gota resbalando de su frente pero ella tampoco quería interrumpir lo que había empezado, el muy valiente o estúpido fue...

Kisame: eh Vitna-san, que le haz hecho a Hidan-dijo mientras se unía a Tobi para picar a Hidan

Vitna: porque el muy idiota se atrevió a insultarme- dijo mientras escapaba del concurso de miradas asesinas de su "novio" y su hermano

Deidara: pues a el lo llamas- dijo mientras pasaba las hojas del cuaderno y comenzó a leer- esqueleto andante o anorexico bulimico, h'n- dijo con una sonrisa burlona

Vitna: ¿y no es cierto?- dijo con una ceja alzada debajo de la mascara

Kisame: preferiría mas la segunda opción...anorexico bulemico-dijo con su sonrisa tiburonesca- pero yo no me refería a eso, lo que trataba de decir es que como fue que lo dejaste K.O

Vitna: oh eso, puedo controlar el agua por el que esta compuesta la sangre con la mente pero muy pocas veces tengo que hacer algún movimiento con las manos si no quiero que mi victima explote y forme un asqueroso charco de sangre- dijo como si nada mientras alzaba los hombros- todos ustedes podrían explotar en un asqueroso charco de sangre si quisiera pero olería mal la habitación ¿no es así Pein-kun?- dijo con un tonito de voz dulce pero peligroso

Pein:eso es muy cierto- dijo mientras desviaba la vista de su "roba hermanas"- pero no me fastidiaría que se lo hicieras a este- dijo mirando despectivamente a Itachi

Vitna: no-dijo secamente

Pein: esta bien, pueden tomar asiento todos los presentes, es hora de acordar varios temas importantes- dijo fría y calculadoramente mientras tomaba asiento al igual que todos los demás miembros, quedando en el siguiente orden, en una punta donde la luz era nula se encontraba Pein, a su derecha estaba Konan,Tobi, Kisame y Kakuzu y a su izquierda estaban Sakura "Vitna", Itachi,Deidara y Zetsu, pero entre Zetsu y Kakusu había un puesto vació donde se suponía que debía estar Hidan que aun se encontraba tirado en el suelo- el primero de los temas es el entrenamiento de Vitna-chan, primero que nada estarás en la base de akatsuki en tus entrenamientos que duraran aproximadamente 4 meses ademas de que cuando tengas alguna misión yo me encargare de decírtelo en las reuniones a través del jutsu telepatía al igual que hago con los demás, segundo, vas a estar con Kakusu y Hidan- cuando se dio cuenta de que Sakura iba a replicar el se adelanta- es para que pueda controlar mas los elementos rayo, viento y tierra ademas de Taijutsu que bien que te hacen falta

Vitna:si- dijo dando un fuerte suspiro

Pein: y tercero cada entrenamiento por grupo sera nada mas por un mes, acabando ese mes te reunirás con otro grupo que mande a por tu entrenamiento, de eso se trata lo que estarás haciendo en todo este tiempo, ve a empacar tus maletas- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y al omento de abrirlos fue al escuchar como la puerta se abría y cerraba- es hora de hablar de las capturas de los Jinchurikis, ya hemos sellado al shukaku, el siguiente sera la Nibi, que se los dejo en las manos a ustedes Kakuzu, Hidan y Vitna-chan, eso ademas de que si es posible consigan todos dinero para el uso de esta organización estamos en una situación económica donde cualquier fondo seria de ayuda

Kakuzu: me he dado cuenta de que los guantes de la mocosa traían diamantes en forma de garras, eso reespaldaria muchos de nuestros gastos

Pein: no, si le quitamos los guantes, al momento de usar el jutsu control de sangre tendría una posibilidad de 50 % de que todo a un radio de 5 metros cerca de ella explote y el otro 50% seria secar a todo lo vivo a su alrededor el agua del cuerpo de esos seres se volverían vapor haciendo que la muerte sea de desidratasion intensa, los dejaría hecho solo huesos y pellejo, los diamantes que tiene regulan el control que cometa en el ser vivo o victima, en pocas palabras no podemos quitarles los diamantes- dijo con voz severa, lo ultimo que quisiera es que en ese momento murieran los miembros por la inestabilidad de el poder de **Su **mocosa

Deidara: ella crea arte inconscientemente h'n - dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa de la persona que se convertiría en su pupila

.

.

* * *

Sakura "Vitna" estaba en su habitación recogiendo sus mudas de ropa en una mochila, la misma que tenia ciando no había conocido aun a su hermano, cuando aun no había huido de Konoha, mientras acomodaba su ropa escucho como un objeto callo al suelo, bajo la mirada y vio que uno de los bolsillo del bolso estaba abierto y lo que callo al suelo era un collar con un corazón de oro, cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que lo tenia hay guardado, cuando lo abrió comenzó a escuchar una melodía procedente del collar, ( watch?v=VWW8DMpfI9U ) y lo mas interesante es que habían 2 fotos en el, a su izquierda se encontraba una foto de Itachi de antes del asesinato de su clan, se veía feliz...sin rastro de dolor o sufrimiento en sus ojos y sobre todo tenia en su rostro una hermosa sonrisa y en la derecha se encontraba ella cuando era una niñata de tan solo 6 años, en su rostro la timidez la hacia sonrojarse y sus ojos no eran como los de hoy, demostraban todo lo que sentía en ese entonces, cuando todos los niños de su edad se burlaban de su frente y su cabello rosa, cuando se sentía poca cosa...pero el aun así la quiso y valoro

* * *

*****Flash back*****

Una niñata de 6 años corría por los campos de entrenamiento con una cesta de paja con muchas manzanas, cerezas y tomates, en su rostro tenia una hermosa sonrisa y sus mejillas estaban rosadas, se detuvo cuando siente como un kunai rápidamente pasa al lado de su cara rozando su mejilla izquierda de donde comenzó a salir unas pequeñas gotas de sangre, voltea su rostro viendo a la persona que buscaba, un pequeño niño de cabello y ojos azabaches, llevaba parches en su mejillas y en su rostro una pequeña mueca de disgusto, ella se asusto un poco pero respiro hondo y cogió el kunai que callo en el árbol que estaba atrás de ella y se acerco lentamente al niño que aun no se había percatado de su presencia

Sakura: e-esto te p-pertenece- dijo extendiéndole el kunai que tenia algo de su sangre en las orillas, el se día media vuelta y la vio con el entre cejo fruncido

Sasuke: lo has ensuciado- dijo arrebatandole violentamente de las manos el arma

Sakura: y-yo lo s-siento- dijo con mucha timidez mientras se daba media vuelta para irse

¿?: que grosero eres hermanito, así no se tratan a las niñas- dijo una voz misteriosa haciendo que ella se sonrojara violentamente y que sus piernas le flaquearan, se dio media vuelta viendo un joven de aproximadamente unos 12 o 13 años, tenia unas enormes ojeras que atravesaban su rostro ademas de unas hermosos ojos negros como la oscuridad de la noche, le dio una hermosa sonrisa a la que ella le devolvió una tímida - no tengas miedo de mi, yo no muerdo- dijo con un tono gracioso en su voz que hacia que ella dejara atrás a la timidez y soltara una pequeña risita

Sasuke: onii-chan viniste!- dijo mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a su hermano pero el lo detuvo poniendo su dedo indice en la frente del menor haciendo que cayera para atrás sobandoce la frente - !oye¡- dijo mirándolo con un puchero

Itachi: cuando venia para haca te vi practicando y veo que has progresado en tus habilidades pero no en tus modales- dijo con una sonrisa laduna en su rostro, luego se dio vuelta y poso una mano en la cabeza de Sakura - veo que tienes un kunai en manos, ¿quisieras practicar? quiero ver que tan buena eres- dijo con una gentil mientras se arrodillaba para poder verle mejor sus ojos

Sakura:n-no te molesta?- dijo con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas haciéndola ver adorable

Sasuke: !claro que si, eres molesta y no te queremos aquí¡- dijo con fastidio

Sakura: oh...esta b-bien, yo vine para dejarte esto- dijo mientras sacaba del cesto todos los tomates que habían en el que en total eran 5- m-me dijeron que te gustaban los to-tomates y pensé que estabas cansado y tenias hambre y te los traje por si...-interrumpida

Sasuke: pensaste mal, no tengo hambre- dijo mientras su estomago comenzaba a rugir pidiendo comida

Itachi: siii, no tienes ni miga de hambre- dijo irónicamente

Sakura: c-creo que d-deberías comer una Sasuke-kun - dijo mientras extendía de su mano un tomate y le daba una sonrisa cálida a Sasuke pero en ese momento la mirada de Itachi se ensombreció por unos segundos pasando por desapercibido

Sasuke: esta bien- dijo mientras cogía el tomate con mala cara y lo comia con gusto aunque no lo admitiría

Itachi: ¿como te llamas pequeña?- dijo con un tono de nostalgia que parecía raro

Sakura: me llamo Haruno Sakura pero puedes decirme Saku- dijo mientras recogía el cesto del cual ya no habia ni un tomate por un glotón que se lo había acabado

Itachi: inténtalo- dijo mientras le extendía un kunai a Sakura que lo acepto tímidamente- con confianza pequeña Sakura

Luego de dárselo saco los otros kunais que estaban en las dianas y se las entrego a Sakura, en total eran ocho kunais, cuatro por manos, puso el cesto con frutas detrás de un árbol y Sasuke miraba aburrido a Sakura y Itachi con entusiasmo, esos 2 eran completamente diferentes, Sakura miro por un segundo a Sasuke sin poder evitar sonrojarse pero tan rápido como llego se fue siendo reemplazado por decisión en menos de un segundo acumulo chakra en sus pies y salto quedando así a 2 metros en el cielo, roto sobre si mientras lanzaba ambas ronda de kunais en la Dianas pero cuando iba a tirar el ultimo ya estaba comenzando a descender pero antes de caer completamente se da media vuelta y lanza con todas sus fuerza aquel arma que callo justo en el centro de la Diana, cerro sus ojos esperando la fuerte caída pero esta nunca llego, cuando abre los ojos se encuentra con los de Itachi, en ese momento,el la había salvado de caer en el frió suelo, en ese preciso instante fue la primera vez que un hombre la quiso y valoro

Itachi: pequeña Sakura, has dado tu mejor esfuerzo- dijo mientras la dejaba en el suelo

Sakura: como m-me fue, e- en cuantas hacerte?- dijo mientras veía como Sasuke la veía con malos ojos haciendo que decayera por un segundo

Itachi: excelente diría yo pero seria mejor si lo vieras por ti misma- dijo mientras se alejaba un poco de ella

Sakura alzo la vista para encontrar que 6 de las 8 Dianas tenían incrustados en su centro un kunai haciendo que en su rostro apareciera una pequeña sonrisa, sin miedo alguno le dio un abrazo a Itachi haciendo que el se sonrojara ligeramente pero corresponde al abrazo y dijera "te felicito,seras una gran kunoichi" y Sasuke solo los mira mientras el fruncía el ceño por el pensando "me quiere quitar a mi hermano"

* * *

esa fue la primera vez que había visto a su Itachi, cuando aun era una pequeña y adorable botón de cerezo, por esa razón lo amaba,porque el fue el que nunca la subestimo cuando la conoció, porque el tubo sentimientos de protección con ella, el fue el primero que no le insulto o discrimino...y se sentía tan bien

pero ahora esta pequeña flor ha florecido en una hermosa flor opacada por la vida,la que alguna vez estuvo a punto de marchitarse por un amor no correspondido pero esos dolores solo la han hecho mas fuerte eh insensible, cambiar pétalos cálidos, suaves y delicados por unos pétalos fríos igual de suaves pero mucho menos delicados,de un tallo donde nunca había la posibilidad de tener espinas ahora tenia espinas venenosas, así se mostraría ahora y adelante en una sociedad en donde se enfrentara, ser alguien inerte pero muy en el fondo de su alma era una flor de cerezo con sentimientos cálidos por 4 personas, sobre todos su hermano, Naruto, Itachi y a Ino si desaparecen este... ángel de la maldad puede ir mas halla de la oscuridad que habita en su vida

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Wiii menos cursi que el anterior pero...**

**me habían preguntado porque Sakura de un momento a otro cambio sus sentimientos por el seximente peligroso de Itachi**

**bueno si leyeron este capitulo entenderán cosas algo raras del capitulo anterior ;p**

**como:**

**¿porque Sakura pasa del odio al amor?**

**¿que le hizo Sakura a Hidan?**

**¿Pein seria capaz de dejar sin descendencia a Itachi?**

**y en la tercera, créanme que si lo haría O.O**

**bueno, les agradesco del alma a:**

**Bloddy Cherry**

**Akatsuna no Hinatita**

**Hikari Tsinkino**

**Minene Uryuu**

**Cerezo**

**Dbzangie4ever**

**espero que les guste este capitulo y que no dejen de mandarme reviews ****^vv^**


	14. el comienzo del periodo de entrenamiento

ya habiendo recogido todas sus cosas sale silenciosamente de su habitación, mirando nostalgicamente cada rincón de ella mientras se dirige a la salida, serian 4 meses fuera de su hogar y era normal extrañar esa habitación con su cama mullida y el Tv que se robo del cuarto de su hermano... extrañaría sus novelas sobre todo, había un cambio que tubo cuando llego que la acompañarían por el resto de su vida...

***Flash back***

Sakura salia del cuarto de baño con una paz en su entorno que se borro al ver a su onii-kun sentado en la cama de ella mientras veía Tv pero eso no le molesto, lo que en verdad le molesto es que no dejaba a su "novia" helado de vainilla ni en su habitación

Sakura: ejem ¿se puede saber que haces en mi habitación?

Pein: Vitna-chan es hora de que hablemos de algo sumamente importante, ven siéntate- dijo mientras palmeaba la cama para que ella se sentara y así lo hizo- creo que es tiempo de que uses aretes-dijo mientras apretaba una de sus orejas mientras salia de su rostro una sonrisa maliciosa- y yo soy el indicado para perforar tus orejas

***fin del Flash Back***

Intento escapar pero no pudo, al final,sabia que seria doloroso pero no supo que tanto podía serlo, toco sus orejas y sintió las seis perforaciones en ambas orejas, lo bueno de eso es que fue rápido pero eso no le quitaba lo doloroso, sus ojos aun sin brillo y expresivos muy en el fondo de ellos había un poco de calidez, no por algo dicen que los ojos un las puertas del alma...cuando llego a la puerta de la sala de reuniones todos los akatsukis se habían ido a excepción de Hidan que ya se había despertado, Kakuzu y Pein que estaba serio mirando algunos papeles

Vitna: ya empaque todo

Pein: muy bien, desde ahora hasta cerca de dos semana vallan por el dos colas, Kakuzu sabes lo que tienen que hacer así que no fallen- dijo seriamente mientras salia del cuarto de reuniones pero antes de desaparecer completamente dijo sin voltear- antes de que eso ocurra tienen que ir a la base a entrenar, entendido

Kakuzu/Hidan/Vitna: Hai/ mierda (no falta decir quien dijo "mierda" XD)

Cuando Pein salio de la habitación Vitna miro a sus nuevos senseis por un segundo dándose cuenta de la mirada rencorosa de Hidan y la desinteresada de Kakuzu, volteo su rostro hacia la salida y se adentro a ella siendo seguida por ellos dos

* * *

Cuando Vitna sale de la torre que fue su hogar se da cuenta que Kakuzu eh Hidan le seguían atrás y ella mientras caminaba a la salida de Amegakure siente como si la lluvia la abrazara, como si su hermano le transmitiera su afecto a través de ella, inconscientemente poso su mano en el collar que llevaba oculto tras su nueva capa de akatsuki, "cuando los volveré a ver" pensó mientras veía como sus nuevos senseis que comenzaban a aumentar la velocidad

Kakuzu: vamos, no podemos tardarnos menos de 1 día en llegar a la base mas cercana a Konoha

Sakura: ¿por que la mas cercana a Konoha?

Hidan: ***** es porque es el que queda mas cerca, !Jashin-sama haz que se calle, te lo imploro¡- dijo mientras besaba su extraño rosario

Sakura: "espero poder soportarles"- pensó mientras veía el camino donde comenzaban a correr su nuevo equipo

Sin duda ellos aumentaron el paso y atrás de ellos se encontraba Sakura observando cada rasgo de sus senseis,Kakuzu era un hombre alto y con piel oscura, llevaba una capucha blanca y una máscara negra en la cara y sus ojos eran la única parte visible, sus ojos tienen un color inusual: unas pupila verde y la cornea roja, era un sujeto muy raro ademas que en sus brazos se podían ver que estaban cosidos, o por lo menos lo que se dejaba ver de ellos, Hidan el bocon tiene el cabello medio largo de color plata peinado hacia atrás, y unos ojos morados que mostraban una mirada que encajaban con el termino psicópata homicida .

Kakuzu: es porque hay queda nuestro objetivo- dijo secamente después de haber pasado media hora

y después de esa "larga" conversación decidimos viajar en silencio, el camino era largo y el tiempo era muy corto, ¿un día para llegar a Konoha? !por Kami¡ nos tardaríamos mínimo 2 días en vez de uno, pero entre asesinos de rango S es mejor estar en movimiento si no quieres que te pillen en alguna aldea y hallan rumores de que habitan alguna aldea y te vallan a exterminar...ser lo que seré va a ser difícil

* * *

Mientras salían de Amegakure a toda velocidad, un par de ojos tan rojos como la sangre desde las sombras la observaban en un silencio imperturbable desde la torre mas alta de dicha aldea, detrás de el aparecieron unos ojos color metálicos que lo miraban fijamente, pero el se habia percatado de ello desde que empezó a ver como su pequeña enmascarada se iba

Itachi: que misión le haz dado, Lider- aun llamando lo Lider, su tono de voz era demandante y autoritario

Pein: dime ¿porque te interesa?- pregunto mientras quedaba a un lado de el

Itachi: por que es mi única razón para vivir

Pein: déjala, es por su bien, ella...

Itachi: dejarla seria como si me suicidara, nunca podría...

Pein: !es que no entiendes que sufrirá¡- le grito mientras lo miraba con odio y el ensancho por un momento sus ojos pero luego bajo la mirada -tu morirás a manos de tu hermano y ¿que crees que sera de ella?, ella merece ser feliz aun si en este mundo no hay lo que nosotros llamamos paz, ella aun siendo una flor marchitada por el dolor y el sufrimiento...trasmite calidez y algo parecido a la paz...aunque ella no lo tenga

Itachi: lo se, por eso me enamore profundamente de tu hermana- por un momento el lo miro retadoramente pero luego se calmo un poco

Pein: como lo sabes- dijo demandantemente

Itachi: eso no interesa, lo que interesa es lo que te voy a decir, así que escúcheme bien...me iré con Sakura** para siempre**- luego de decir eso Pein quedo en estado de chock y la sala en que estaban se hizo un silencio incomodo

Pein: a donde- dijo devilmente

Itachi: nos iremos de el mundo ninja, donde hay ninjas hay guerra y yo quiero que ella sea feliz conmigo, es feliz contigo pero tu estas a cargo de una aldea de ninjas, akatsuki traerá la guerra con Konoha, el lugar en el que se crió y vivió ademas de que intentaras matar a su mejor amigo,casi su hermano... Naruto Uzumaqui

* * *

Entre unas enormes dunas de arena del desierto, corría rápidamente un rubio de unos ojos destellantes de color azul seguido por su nuevo grupo de búsqueda ese rubio que corría a toda velocidad no era ni mas ni menos que Naruto Uzumaki, en su rostro se podía ver la impaciencia y desesperación que rondaba en todas sus facciones, eso no pasaba por desapercibido por su grupo de búsqueda que estaba formado por el equipo Kurenai y el equipo Asuma, Rock Lee también quería participar pero le encomendaron una misión con el resto de su equipo

Kiba: Naruto, llebamos cerca de 1 mes buscándola y no hay rastro de ella, ¿crees que la encontremos, en estos momentos ella podría estar...?-interrumpido

Naruto: !no esta muerta, ella esta viva, estoy seguro y ella volverá con nosotros junto a Sasuke¡

Hinata: Na-Naruto-kun-agarrando la mano de Naruto para que se detuviera y la mirara a los ojos- ¿crees q-que halla vuelto a K-konoha?- aun siendo novia de el por mas de 3 meses, no puede evitar tartamudear o sonrojarse

Naruto: no estoy seguro pero tal vez, solo tal vez tenga información de Sakura, ella es como mi hermana y nunca podría abandonarla-dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza- no después de eso...

***Flash back***

En la salida de Konohagakure se encontraba Naruto de pie en la puerta mientras veía como "la vieja" Tsunade-sama" se acercaba a el con una cara seria y de reproche  
al igual que Shizune

Tsunade: Naruto, estoy hiendo en contra de los deseos de Sakura por el simple hecho de complacer los tuyos, lleva cerca de 2 meses de desaparecida y no hay aun rastro o indicio de donde se encuentra ella así que te encargaras de hallar su paradero ...y si puedes traerla de vuelta nuevamente-dijo lo ultimo en un susurro- Naruto, ten mucho cuidado, segun uno de nuestros informantes hay mucho desplazamiento de los Akatsukis y en un mes te quiero de vuelta

Naruto: como diga!-dijo con una enorme sonrisa zorruna

Tsunade: Naruto, si tuvieras que escoger entre la vida Sasuke y Sakura, ¿a quien escogerías, a quien salvarías?- le pregunto mirándolo fijamente pero su voz parecia un susurro

Naruto: y-yo...no lo se-dijo bajando la cabeza

Tsunade: yo si lo se- dijo mientras miraba a Shizune en señal de que los dejaran solos y así fue, Naruto alzo la vista mirándola interrogantemente a lo que ella suspiro y lo miro feamente- lo escogerías a el antes que a ella – esas palabras hicieron que el abriera a mas no poder sus ojos- ella te quiere mucho Naruto, aunque su forma de demostrártelo fue a los regaños...por que eras todo un mocoso mal educado- dijo mientras se asomaba en su rostro una sonrisa nostálgica que se borro al segundo- pero todos, incluyéndote la abandonaron...todo por Sasuke, con las cartas que nos ah dejado...puedo deducir que ella esta siguiendo sus pasos

Naruto: no, Sakura no es así, ella es muy diferente a Sasuke, ella es dulce y amable, tubo a su familia, amigos y personas que la apoyaban siempre- dijo con completa seguridad en su voz pero solo recibió una bofetada de Tsunade que lo dejo aturdido- q-que...

Tsunade: como puedes decir cosas como esas y te haces llamar "su hermano", que no sabes lo que a sufrido mi alumna ¿no? ¿no sabes? Pues no tienes derecho a tener el titulo de "hermano" si ni siquiera sabes como la han tratado todos y sus padres,(inner A.V: ejem adoptivos ejem)- dijo mientras se daba media vuelta para volver a su torre pero antes de dar un solo paso le dijo- prométeme que si la encuentras no la obligues a volver, solo asegúrate de ver si esta bien...en todos los sentidos

Naruto: se lo prometo- dijo con la cabeza baja pensando en lo dolorosa que fue la vida de el y de Sasuke en comparación con la de ella y en que tan ciego ah sido que no sabia lo de sus padres, pero por lo menos ella "tiene" unos, no como el y Sasuke, aun así ella no merece sufrir tanto como ellos, porque ella es su "hermanita"

*****fin del Flash back*****

Naruto miro a Hinata con los ojos algo llorosos a lo que ella negó lentamente entendiendo lo que quería decir Naruto, desde la desaparición de Sakura el a estado muy depresivo en repetidas ocasiones y ella lo ayudaba siendo su soporte, el en gran parte de su niñez creía que estaba enamorado de la pelirrosa pero ese sentimiento de amor fue cambiado por el amor de un hermano, la protegía y cuidaba como si lo fuera de verdad

Naruto: hay que seguir...-dijo en un susurro mientras se recomponía dándoles a todos una enorme sonrisa zorruna- de pronto encontramos a Sakura de vuelta en Konoha o en algún pueblo cercano – a lo que todos asintieron

* * *

En una aldea rodeada por el desierto y el bosque, en una fusión de estos 2 donde la escasa hierva y la arena no tenían su hermoso color si no uno rojo carmesi, el color de la sangre de cientos de personas que eran explotadas desde el interior, los gritos desgarradores que abundaban en todo el pueblo desaparecían lentamente, abuelos, padres eh hijos morían míseramente en mano de 2 akatsukis, uno alocado que le cortaba las extremidades y los degollaba con una hoz y uno que recibía el pago de un hombre robusto y bajito que miraba a todo el pueblo complacido, solo se escucho un simple "buen trabajo, buena paga...como lo acordamos" pero al momento de que el hombre comenzara a marcharse los gritos ya habían cesado solo escuchando los gemidos de cansancio de chico de ojos violetas , que veía entretenidamente a la única chica del grupo que miraba todo en un estado de chock pero se le paso rápidamente mientras dirigía su mirada a aquel hombre asqueroso que salia de ese lugar con las manos limpias, en sus ojos secos se podía apreciar un destello de odio hacia aquel repulsivo hombre, luego negó lentamente con la cabeza y miro a sus compañeros de equipo que la veían fijamente

Hidan: eh chiquilla de mierda ¿por que no mataste a algunas personas? Fue divertida esta caza -dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras revolvía el cabello de la chiqilla malcriada o de mierda como el le decía

Vitna:anorexica bulimico,no me gusta matar a la gente que no a cometido algo en contra de nuestra sociedad, eso va en contra de mis ideales de lo que es la "justicia", el pestilente olor de la sangre me marea y me da nauseas cuando es de gente inocente por un lado pero me gusta y atrae cuando la persona que muere desangrada es una mancha, un asesino o el que desea mi muerte- dijo mirando de reojo a Hidan

Kakuzu: eres rara, igualita al líder con sus ideales de justicia

Vitna: ahora, a donde vamos-dijo en un intento de cambiar el tema pero detras de su mascara se formo una mueca de disgusto...Naruto estaba cerca

* * *

**se que no tengo perdon de Dios por tardarme tanto T.T**

**pero primero son los deberes del colegio...ustedes saben porque lo han o están viviendo U.U**

**agradesco sus comentarios y...**

**Pein: diles porque seducirte los capítulos u::u**

**Yo: a eso, como le explique a algunos...1 cap corto + 1 cap corto = 1 capitulo normal...lo siento si los eh confundido y mi tardanza U.U**


	15. heroína

Sakura sentía como Naruto se aproximaba rápidamente ¿como lo sabia? Fácil, Naruto tiene una conexión muy especial con ella, el lugar donde fue sellado su bijuu...eran sus ojos, les dolía y tenia unas inmensas ganas de llorar que aumentaban con cada paso que daba Naruto, estando cada vez mas cerca de ella, tenia que ayudarlo, ella no dejaría que nada le pasara, aunque tuviese que enfrentarse a Nagato "pein"

se tenia que deshacer de Kakuzu y Hidan, ellos eran un estorbo en lo que se aproximaba

Sakura: hmp adelamtense, me voy a asear, tanta sangre me causa mareos

Kakuzu: te esperamos en la guardia...no te tardes- dijo mientras caminaba a la salida del pueblo junto a Hidan

Hida: nos vemos luego, en la noche entrenamos, hay que mejorar tus pésimos reflejos...mocosa de mierda- dijo ya muy lejos de ella

Cuando se fueron, el silencio domino todo el entorno, ese lugar se convirtió en un pueblo fantasma, sin rastro de vida por culpa de esos hombres, cuantas vidas inocentes perdidas, iba en contra a lo que ella **era**, ya no se preocupaba de la vida de los otros como antes, ya no podía dar su vida aunque resucitase a cambio de un desconocido

cayo en cuenta que esos pensamiento no eran bienvenidos en ese momento, ahora solo tenia la mente vaciá en un lugar donde el silencio era lo único que había hasta que comenzó a oír unos pequeños gemidos

Sakura: hay...alguien...alguien vivo!- dijo viendo a todos lados sin rastro de la persona, los gemidos no cesaban pero ella sin pensarlo 2 veces salio en busca de esa persona, solo podía ver cadáveres y tripas, solo podía sentir la sangre de esas personas en sus pies, olía a sangre, solo a sangre, corría entre las calles, siendo guiada por sus oídos, a cada paso que daba, se acercaba mas a la persona que gemía de aparente dolor, llego a un callejón cerrado y en las puertas de una casa donde habían por lo menos 6 cadáveres, sobresalía una niña de por lo menos uno años, tenia un cabello de color castaño oscuro y unos ojos azules profundos que lloraban a mares mientras tenia una mueca de dolor enmarcada en todo su rostro, llevaba un vestido de civil, casi le mutilaron un brazo y tenia muchas cortabas profundas en el abdomen y piernas, sin inmutarse un poco miraba el sufrimiento de la pequeña que la miraba con miedo, se acerco y se arrodillo frente a ella

niña: qu-quien eres-dijo con una voz casi inaudible pero se denotaba el miedo en ella, miraba los ojos vacíos de la enmascarada, eran fríos y penetrantes, pero eso ya no importaba, sabia que iba a morir y si ella la matara, acabaría rápido con su sufrimiento- matame rápido...por favor

Sakura aun en su impresión no quería dejar morir a esa niña que de seguro tenia una vida muy larga si no se hubieran metido en ella esos 2, de sus manos comenzaba a salir un chakra de color verde, en un intento de curar sus heridas pero eran muy profundas y si seguía a ese paso se moriría,dejo de emanar chakra de sus manos, solo desperdiciaría chakra, en un intento mas para salvarla se quedo pensando en una solución, pero la única que se le venia a la cabeza era muy riesgosa...era na técnica de esa importante visita que tubo hace unas noches atrás ….

**Flash back**

_Cuando habían llegado a un claro en los territorios fronterizos entre el país del fuego y la aldea de la Lluvia sus nuevos senseis la veían con algo de fastidio, en ese momento debía de tener unas ojeras considerablemente grandes _

_Hidan: eh, mocosa, ya que estamos en los territorios de El país del fuego descansa un poco- dijo mientras se adentraba en un bosque cercano _

_Kakuzu: duerme, en la mañana seguimos con el viaje y comenzamos con el entrenamiento- dijo para después adentrarse en el bosque al igual que Hidan_

_Vitna: hmp- dijo mientras se tiraba en el pastizal mientras veía las estrellas, era relajante, por eso a los pocos minutos callo rendida..._

_cuando abre sus gemas jade, ve a su alrededor la oscuridad y al enorme demonio frente a ella, no pudo evitar soltar una risilla, ya se había acostumbrado a ver al bijuu, miro algo que salia detrás de el, era el sabio de los 6 caminos, llevaba mucho tiempo sin verlo, tan solo lo hizo 2 veces_

_Sakura: Sabio, monstruo apestoso, que es lo importante que me tenían que decir-dijo en un susurro suave_

_Sabio: yo no era esa persona importante con la que tenias que hablar, esa persona importante no pudo esperar tanto tiempo...te tardaste_

_Sakura: lo siento, lo siento mucho, c-cuando lo puedo ver?-dijo avergonzada por su tardanza_

_Juubi: valla, han pasado cerca de 4 meses que decidiste volverte...-dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza- seca...y aun sigues disculpándote por todo_

_Sakura: sera porque siempre eh tenido la necesidad de hacerlo, por que en verdad siento haberlas cometido, no lo hago cuando uso la mascara por muy obvias razones- dijo con algo de ironía _

_Juubi: hmp, mocosa rosa_

_Sakura: je, bestia apestosa-dijo mientras lo miraba con superioridad_

_Juubi: pelo de chicle!_

_Sakura: basura sin arreglo!_

_Sabio: ya, ya calmaos los 2- dijo mientras se acerco a Sakura y ponía una mano en su hombro derecho- la próxima vez que lo puedes ver seria dentro de un año al igual que Sasori, solo lo pudiste ver una vez ¿te acuerdas?- dijo a lo que ella asintió- cada una de las almas de los muertos solo te pueden ver una vez por año_

_Sakura: pero tu estas muerto ¿como es que te eh podido ver mas de una vez este año?- pregunto con intriga_

_Sabio: porque aunque este muerto, mi alma fue sellada en tu ojo izquierdo y la del bijuu en tu ojo derecho, por lo tanto, la luz que se reflejo en los ojos de tu hermano fue la miá unicamente, parte de mi alma fue transferida a su cuerpo pero nunca eh podido mantenerme en contacto con el,porque exactamente lo que se transfirió no fue mi alma si no mi poder, por eso posee el rinnegan y tu no – dijo mirándola un poco avergonzado- lo siento, no fue el momento indicado, debí haber esperado a que estuvieras sola _

_Sakura: oh, por eso nunca pude despertarlo...-dijo mientras bajaba la vista al suelo_

_Sabio: si podrías...pero necesitarías los ojos de Nagato, Sakura cuando tu hermano muera, debes quitarle su ojo izquierdo y trasplantarlo o fusionarlo con el tullo,cuando lo hagas, todo el poder del rinnegan se transferirá a ti, si alguien tiene posesión de su ojo derecho tu lo podrías controlar porque todo el poder fue puesto unicamente en su ojo izquierdo- explicaba el porque de todo y todas las lagunas mentales que se formulaba Sakura iban desapareciendo_

_Sakura: el no morirá, estoy mas que segura_

_Sabio: en serio?...¿recuerdas que la única indestructible eres tu? ¿que el o Naruto morirán?-dijo alzando una ceja- ¿si fuera un caso terminal ¿tu que arias? _

_Sakura: y-yo...- dijo mirando a la nada_

_Sabio: esta bien...se que quieres ser de utilidad y sacrificarías todo por ellos-dijo con voz en tono paternal_

_Juubi: incluso tu inmortalidad- dijo irónicamente_

_Sakura: si es mi ultimo recurso...si_

_Sabio: eres una buena persona Sakura- dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello- y muy fuerte...¿sabes? Los grandes héroes son los que mas sufren...tu eres y seras la heroína de los que te aman-dijo mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa _

_Sakura: yo...una heroína_

_Sabio: la persona que te vino a visitar e llamaba Minato Namizake, el quería charlar contigo de un tema de suma importancia pero ademas de eso te iba a enseñar un par de cosas, me pidió el favor de que te enseñara una la otra el te la dirá cando lo vuelvas a ver, presta mucha atención porque este seria el ultimo recurso para salvar la vida de alguien en un caso muy terminal...solo la podrás usar 4 veces en toda tu vida …_

_*****Fin del flash back*****_

Se paro del suelo recordando como era el jutsu..."solo lo podrás utilizar 4 veces..." pensó mientras formaba rápidamente 15 sellos en total, cuando termino junto la palma de sus manos en el pecho de la joven y grito "!liberación¡" pero no tubo ningún cambio físico cuando de repente de sus manos sale un fuego de color azul y recorría el cuerpo de la niña rápidamente haciendo que esta gritara- Ten Kara no Hi- dijo sorprendida de los efectos de su propio jutsu, La niñata se había recuperado en menos de 2 minutos, no tenia ni siquiera algún rastro de cicatrices, cuando el fuego se extinguió del cuero de la pequeña, esta callo desmallada, Sakura aparto sus manos del cuerpo de la pequeña, y el rostro de la pequeña aparecen unas marcas que salían de sus ojos con un color como el de la lava que se extendía hasta unos 3 centímetros abajo de los ojos y que luego que volvían de color negro (como un Jiraiya de niñato pero las marcas en vez de rojas son negras)

Sakura: tu destino sera vivir...-dijo en un susurro mientras se paraba, pero antes de dar un solo paso la niñita despertó y agarro su capa, Sakura voltio levemente su rostro hacia el de la niña que la miraba con gratitud

Niña: g-gracias Sakura-sama- dijo la joven en un tono suave

Sakura: como sabes mi nombre pequeña- dijo severamente mientras e daba la vuelta y se arrodillaba a la altura de la pequeña

Niña: porque...aunque use mascara...usted es la unica persona en todo el mundo que me ha ayudado Sakura-sama- dijo mientras lloraba y comenzaba a besar los pies de Sakura haciendo que se sorprendiera

Sakura: no hagas eso dijo mientras apartaba a la niña de sus pies- ¿me puedes decir tu nombre pequeña?- dijo amablemente

Niña: yo soy Ageha, soy del país de las olas...usted...me dio algo que nadie nuca me dio

Sakura: pero si solo te di unos dulces, no fue la gran cosa- dijo seria y fría a lo que la niña negó rápidamente

Ageha: no...el día en que usted me dio esos duces...me dio esperanzas de seguir viviendo, estaba sola, era huérfana, comía los desperdicios de comida que había en los basureros...era como una rata...me di cuenta que no podía ser feliz en ese lugar y el día en que usted se fue, yo también lo hice...los primeros días fueron duros pero nunca me rendí...la busque, esa siempre fue mi meta, lo estuve haciendo durante estos 3 años...y supe que vivía en Konohagakure...iba para halla pero me quede la noche pasada en este pueblo para pasar la noche...hoy iba a ir para halla pero un señor de cabello blanco comenzó a matar a todos...-dijo mientras volvía a llorar- yo no quería morir...no sin haberla visto por ultima vez- dijo mientras se abrazaba a la cintura de Sakura pero esta no la rechazo, al contrario, le comenzó a sobar la cabeza

Sakura: lo siento...Ageha-chan, lo siento por todo- dijo mientras dejaba a la niña y se levantaba

Ageha: p-por favor, no me deje, es lo único que tengo- dijo mientras lloraba mas

Sakura: soy de Akatsuki, tu vida estaría en riesgo todo el tiempo aun así ¿queras estar conmigo?- dijo mientras la veía duramente sobre su hombro seriamente

Ageha: !no me importa¡ moriré si es necesario pero no me deje por favor- dijo chillona mente- no se preocupe por mi, mi alma descansara en paz porque ya cumplí mi razón de vivir, solo...déjeme estar con usted- dijo bajando la cabeza

Sakura: entonces- dijo mientras cogía sorpresivamente a la niña y la recostaba en su espalda haciendo que la pequeña e sorprendiera de sobre manera- no me digas Sakura-sama, llamame Vitna-sensei o diosa de Amegakure...nadie puede saber mi identidad...te entrenare, seras fuerte y sobre todo no te dejare sola – dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar al centro del pueblo

Ageha: Sa...Vitna-sensei...usted...es como...la...mama que nunca tuve...eres mi heroina- dijo mientras caía dormida en su espalda

Sakura: descansa Ageha- dijo mientras la recostaba en el suelo y pesaba..."_...tu eres y seras la heroína de los que te aman..." _ eso significaba que esa pequeña en verdad la queria...rapidamente borro esos pensamientos para luego voltiarce rápidamente hacia su nueva visita- un gusto verlos...chicos de Konoha- dijo viendo unos ojos azules que comenzaban a destellar ira en ellos volviendoce rojos

Naruto: eres de akatsuki- dijo con rabia mientras fruncía el ceño y le gruñía- maldita, como pudiste matar a toda esta gente inocente !ah¡- dijo mientras rápidamente corrió hacia ella y le intento golpear pero Ageha interfirió en el golpe, haciendo que diera de bruces en su rostro

Ageha: no se atreva...no se atreva !a lastimar a Sakura-chan¡- grito pero luego se tapo la boca...había cometido un grave error

Naruto: ¿Sa-Sa-Sakura-ch-chan? -susurro devilmente mientras doblaba su vista de la menor hacia la akatsuki que se quito la mascara dejando que sus ojos volviesen a ser verdes y su cabello a un rosa chicle

Sakura: Naruto...-dijo fríamente viéndolo

Naruto: "Sakura-chan como pudiste...unirte a akatsuki"- pensó mientras la veía tristemente y sus ojos volvían a ser azules

* * *

**Hola!**

**como estan? espero que bien satisfechos con este nuevo capitulo jejeje ;P**

**aqui les dejo algunos pensamientos que creo que se están haciendo...**

**¿que hara Naruto?**

**Sakura no cambio del todo, salvo a esa niñita ^u^**

**Ageha si que es tonta lo primero que le dicen, los primero que hace -_-U**

**Cuand se vuelven a ver Itachi y Sakura *o***

**eso es lo que creo que piensan, si es asi escribanmelo y si no es asi escriban que fue lo que pensaron del capitulo, yo los leo todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, me dan fuerzas para seguir escribiendo /u/**

**hasta la proxima!**

**ATT:V.A**


	16. la nueva personalidad de Sakura

Naruto como los demás veían impresionados a Sakura, Sakura, la niña dulce eh inocente que alguna vez fue ahora era culpada por ellos de matar a toda esa gente, retrocedió dos pasos hacia atrás negando firmemente con la cabeza

Naruto la quería de vuelta con Sasuke pero ahora que sera de el si su "hermanita" ya no es como antes, sus ojos son fríos y vacíos...que hizo mal, ¿acaso le afecto tanto la ida de Sasuke y de el... desde cuando ella se volvió una asesina a sangre fría...

Naruto: porque Sakura, porque mataste a todos...-dijo mientras la veía decepcionado pero ella ni se inmutaba ni si quiera por pena o lastima- !contesta¡

Ageha: !no le hable así a Sakura-sama, ella es buena!- dijo mientras señalaba a Naruto con su dedo indice y lo miraba con ira- discúlpese con ella en este instante

Sakura: Naruto, Ageha...basta- dijo con voz fría mientras en su rostro se formo una sonrisa arrogante- Naruto, mate a todos y cada unas de estas personas...por mis propias manos- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar- vayámonos Ageha-chan- dijo mientras daba media vuelta

Naruto: Sa-Sakura-chan, vuelve conmigo a la aldea, con tu familia y con nosotros tus amigos...busquemos juntos a Sasuke y volvamos a ser el equipo 7...la Hokage no se enterara de esto, pero por favor vuelve- dijo mientras le extendía su mano derecha y la miraba y sonreía con esperanza

pero lo que nadie se esperaba o imaginaba fue que Sakura comenzó a reírse fuertemente mientras se cogía el estomago con un brazo y con el otro se daba palmadas en la rodilla pero lentamente esa risa estrepitosa fue cesando, dejando una cara vaciá , sin vida y muy fría

Sakura: ¿amigos? ¿aldea? No tengo Amigos, los que se hacían llamar "mis amigos" me han abandonado desde hace 3 años y esa aldea podrida no es donde pertenezco- dijo fríamente cada una de sus palabras, haciendo que a Naruto se le achicara poco a poco el corazón- ellos mataron a mis padres y sobre todo, me quitaron mi vida- dijo con una frágil sonrisa que se borro al segundo- vete Naruto, vete y no me busques nuca mas...soy akatsuki y eso no cambiara nunca-dijo mientras se alejaba pero Naruto y los demás mientras agarraba una de las manitas de Ageha pero ella callo desmallada por un puño en un punto vital mandado por Hinata que estaba atrás de ella- "_ es mas rápida" _pero solo lo pensó porque nunca se permitiría demostrar sus pensamientos

Hinata: Sa-sakura-san no puedo permitir qu-que se marche, Naruto no es el mismo sin usted- dijo mientras se ponía en posición de batalla

Sakura: ¿que no es el mismo?...Ja! No me hagas reír, como no seria el mismo sin mi si el ah pasado 3 años alejado de Konoha...déjenme en paz , no quiero matarlos- dijo mientras sus ojos se tornaron de un color violáceo- pero si tengo que hacerlo lo haré- dijo mientras una sonrisa sádica y arrogante aparecía en su rostro

Ino: !Frentona, deja de actuar como una niña mimada y vuelve de una vez¡

Sakura: ya están advertidos...- pero antes de un intento de irse Naruto se lanzo a ella con un rasenngan en manos- ¿no que me quieres salvar Naruto?-dijo sarcásticamente

Naruto: !Sakura¡ te romperé las piernas y brazos si es necesario...incluso te dejaría en coma !pero tu vuelves a Konoha conmigo¡- dijo mientras creaba una gran cantidad de copias que se lanzaron a ella pero cuando la alcanzaron ella se disolvió hecha agua-¿co-como?

Sakura: eres predecible- dijo roncamente mientras aparecía detrás del Naruto original y le mandaba lejos con una patada pero este fue reemplazado por un clon, Sakura da 2 grandes zancadas hacia atrás mientras hacia unos sellos complicados- Elemento agua: cuerpo de neblina- dijo mientras se evaporaba y se fusionaba con el aire de su entorno- no me puedes ver...no me puedes sentir pero hasta me están inhalando...ahora sufrirán ...en una pequeña muestra de mi poder - dijo mientras a Hinata le comenzaba a sangrar la nariz

Hinata: q-que me pasa- dijo mientras intentaba hacer aparición del Byakugan pero este no se activaba- m-me siento débil- dijo mientras empezaba a toser fuertemente, Kiba se acerco rápidamente a ella antes de que cayera desmallada

Kiba: Hinata, Hinata reacciona- dijo mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el rostro pero cuando ella comenzó a reaccionar se quedo en shock, sus ojos ya no eran perlados si no violáceos- tu no eres Hinata- dijo mientras se separaba bruscamente de ella

Hinata: claro que no soy Hinata idiota- dijo con una voz mezclada, era una combinacional entre la voz de Sakura y Hinata

Naruto: Sakura...que haces, ¿que le hiciste a Hinata-chan?- dijo mirandola con furia

Hinata: que o-ocurre Naruto-kun – dijo con voz tímida que rápidamente se volvió fría- que aras si ella...muere

Naruto: Sakura, basta- dijo mientras se le acercaba a Hinata- sal del cuerpo de Hinata ahora mismo

Hinata: si no lo hiciera...que, que me darías a cambio- dijo altaneramente

Naruto:yo...te dejare ir- dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza con un gesto de disgusto

Hinata: mmm...esta bien, acepto- dijo mientras de los ojos de Hinata se pusieron en blanco mientras abría ampliamente su boca de donde comenzaba a salir unas luces de todos los colores al igual que en sus ojos, su piel se comenzaba a quebrar en su rostro y un gritillo salio de su garganta, rápidamente dejaron de aparecer luces de su boca y ojos, ella callo desmallada en el ensangrentado suelo, mientras al lado de Ageha se formaba la figura de Sakura

Sakura:adiós...Konoha...!Ten Kara no Hi¡- dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos fuertemente y al abrirlos uno de sus ojos comenzaba a sangrar mientras el fuego se expandía desde su cabello a todo su cuerpo y el de Ageha y comenzaban a desaparecer lentamente

Naruto: Sakura... en que te haz convertido

Sakura: Naruto...soy una vengadora...que quede claro

Naruto: ¿vengadora? !¿vengadora?¡ que no te das cuenta de o que la venganza causa Sakura-chan !mira como esta Sasuke en estos momentos, quieres terminar igual que el¡ !¿por eso le hiciste eso a Hinata-chan?¡- dijo mirándola con impotencia

Sakura: no vez Naruto...tu,el y yo somos tan parecidos ,pero mi venganza...no traerá ni una muerte...solo me traerá felicidad- dijo en voz baja mientras se volvía a colocar la mascara, haciendo que sus ojos y cabello volvieran a ser de un color negro azabache y desaparecía con Ageha no sin antes tirar un rollo a las manos de Naruto y dijo- a su debido momento se abrirá-dijo, pero Naruto no la quería lejos nuevamente y se tiro al fuego que se terminaba de consumir pero solo logro rozar una pequeña llama pero ese simple rose le dejo una quemadura de tercer grado

Naruto: !Sakuraaaa¡ !AHHH¡- dijo mientras se cogía el brazo herido,y caía al suelo, rápidamente Ino se acerco a el y comenzó a curar esa quemadura potente

Ino: como es que una simple llama cause una quemadura de tercer grado- dijo sorprendida-...esa no podía ser Sakura, parecía ser...como Sasu...- no termino por ver la cara deprimida de Naruto

Shikamaru: que te dejo Naruto- dijo arrodillandoce a la altura de el

Naruto: rompió el sello del pergamino y vio como el pergamino cambiaba de forma y ahora era un diario de cuero, al abrirlo vio como cada pagina de este estaban en blanco a excepción de la primera en donde decía _"diario de Vitna Uzumaki...__vida después de la partida__...Diario n-3"_

Naruto: esta...en blanco- dijo mientras estrechaba el diario en su pecho

Chouji: que haremos ahora-dijo mientras dejaba las frituras de un lado por primera vez en su vida y se hacercaba a Hinata junto a Shino

Naruto: volver...a Konoha- dijo con la cabeza gacha mientras dejaba caer el diario a la arena sangrienta

Kiva: Shikamaru...no crees que deberíamos llevárnoslo- dijo mientras cogía el diario y le quitaba algo de sangre de ella

Shikamaru: pasámela- dijo mientras cogía el diario- Sakura no es como antes, de eso estamos seguros...pero debe haber una razón lógica para que sea así...ella dijo algo...algo que me intriga...tsk que chica tan problemática- dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza

Ino: que era eso...- dijo mientras le prestaba mucha atención

Shikamaru: que...mataron a sus padres y en el diario dice Vitna Uzumaki en vez de Sakura Haruno...tal parece que nunca conocimos a la verdadera Sakura- dijo mientras comenzaba a seguir a Naruto- esto debemos informárselo a la Hokage

por otro lado Shino llevaba a Hinata en brazos siendo vigilada tanto por el como por Kiva, mientras corrían hacia Konoha, cuando ella comenzó a despertarse a las pocas horas...

Hinata: porque- dijo con la cabeza gacha y con algo de molestia...muy leve en su voz que fue captada por no de sus mejores amigos...Shino y Kiba

* * *

*** Sakura povs ***

Ya no puedo mas, estoy corrompida por el odio, la muerte es compañera desde que comenzó mi entrenamiento, tengo 2 ojeras que cubrían mis ojos, muy parecidas a las de Gaara...no, eran idénticas, no descanso bien en las noches, me levanto sudada y con unos ataques cardíacos o convulsiones, ese es el costo de ser quien soy.

Cuando deje a Naruto...sentía como lagrimas querían amenazar en salir de mis ojos pero era imposible, ya no podía llorar...no en estos momentos, ya no soy la misma de antes y el se iba a enterar de eso y cuando antes era mejor...tenia que mentirle, yo no mate a ni una de esas personas y no tenia pensado matar a la Hyuuga pero el debía olvidarme o dejar de quererme, ya no quería que me buscara, que me viera como lo hizo hoy...pero sobre todo...no quería vivir mas penas, este día...eh comenzado a terminar de romper mis lazos con Konoha

Comprendo a Sasuke, el odio a la persona (s) que mataron a nuestros familiares...como pensaba yo, algún tiempo atrás que su forma de ser era errónea pero así actuamos las personas que vivimos con la carga del sufrimiento y el dolor sobre nuestros hombros pero si el se atreviera a tocar tan solo un cabello de Itachi...lo mataría sin remordimiento alguno

comenzábamos a aparecer en medio de un claro,donde se encontraba la entrada de una de las bases de akatsuki que estábamos utilizando, Hidan se acerco a mi con mala cara y Kakuzu como si nada, rápidamente comenzó a caminar Hidan echando humos por los oídos y chirriando los dientes

Hidan: **** atea! como te atreves a dejar vivo a uno de los sacrificios de Jashin-sama, Jashin-sama te castiga...

Vitna: te entendí...pero ella no era parte de esa aldea, solo iba de paso

Kakuzu: porque- dijo mirándome fijamente

Vitna: porque...-dije mientras me quitaba la mascara dejando al descubierto mi verdadero rostro y color de cabello- yo sere...-"momento dramático interrumpido drásticamente"

Ageha: !porque yo seré la alumna y serviré en todo lo que quiera Sakura-sama¡- dijo con entusiasmo mientras se despertaba de golpe y con el mismo entusiasmo le dio un golpe en la cabeza

Vitna: tsk no me interrumpas de nuevo...esa es la primera regla- dije dulce pero fríamente- por fin despertaste...me tenias preocupada- lo dije en un susurro que solo ella pudo oir haciendo que ella se sonrojara ligeramente

* * *

Kakuzu: tu eres la alumna de la Hokage Tsunade...¿que hace alguien como tu en akatsuki?

Sakura: mi verdadero nombre es Vitna Uzumaki, conocida anteriormente como Sakura Haruno la ahora ex-alumna de la Hokage Tsunade-sama...Konoha es una aldea de traidores y por el rencor que corre por mis venas seré yo una de las que se encargue de destruir Konoha..

Ageha: Sa-Sakura-sama- susurro mientras miraba como la mano de ella que aun la sostenía comenzaba a temblar, no lo podía ver con sus ojos pero si sentirlo con su manita- cálmese por favor- dijo mucho mas suave mientras apretaba un poquito mas la mano de Sakura mientras esta se relajaba

Hidan: ehhh con que tu eres una mocosa rosa? Mejor ponte la mascara de nuevo, así te veías mas guapa- dijo guiñandole un ojo

Sakura: Kakuzu, comencemos por donde nos quedamos ayer- dijo mientras no le prestaba la mínima atención a Hidan

Ageha: pero...en que le puedo ser útil Sakura-sama- dijo en un susurro

Sakura: quiero que te quedes lejos del campo de entrenamiento mientras yo entreno, es muy peligroso que estés aquí, haz lo que quieras por ahora y a las 8:00 pm te quiero de vuelta...y lo mas importante, no te pierdas ¿entendido?

Ageha: como ordenes Sakura-sama – dijo mientras besaba una de sus mejillas y salio corriendo en dirección contraria al campo de entrenamiento

* * *

Todo estaba en silencio, Hinata seguía en brazos de Shino pero con la mirada muy decaída y con su nivel de chakra por los suelos, el ambiente era tenso e incomodo, Ino tenia una que otra lagrima solitaria saliendo de sus ojos mientras que sus gemidos por lo recién ocurrido no cesaban y Chouji intentaba en vano consolarla, Shikamaru y Kiva veían atentamente a Naruto pero este ultimo...estaba sin expresión alguna en su rostro ni dolor ni alegría...simplemente no había nada

Hinata: Na-Naruto-kun todo esto fue mi culpa- dijo mientras unas lagrimas traicionera salia de sus ojos mientras se bajaba de los brazos de Shino y se quedo tumbada en el suelo con la cabeza baja- si hubiera sido mas fuerte yo...

Naruto: Hinata-chan...no se que hacer Sakura-chan, hoy cuando la vi...me di cuenta que es igual que yo, soy parte de ella y ella...es parte de mi al igual que Sasuke...monstruos

Shikamaru: que tratas de decir...no me digas que- dijo mientras lo veía fijamente

Naruto: así es Shikamaru...estoy confundido...y Sakura...ella se ha vuelto como Sasuke- dijo mientras seguía caminando

Hinata: Naruto...kun- dijo en un susurro mientras sentía como le salían mas lagrimas de los ojos "_no eres __el de siempre"_ pensó mientras estaba en los brazos de Shino nuevamente

* * *

**Hola -u-**

**como estan?**

**pobre Sakurita-chan, debe ser un golpe duro ver como un amigo sufre por ti y tu solo quieres que te olvide o te odie T.T**

**..**

**les tengo unas cosas que decir...**

**primero: quisiera que escribieran su opinión UuU**

**segundo: no ignores la primera cosa que les dije ****Ò.Ó**

**tercera: gracias por leer y le mando agradecimientos a Dbzangie4ever, Sakura Hatsu y a Minene Uryuu **

**cuarto: !je¡ creyeron que me habia olvidado de sus comentarios? pues no -.-* la verdad es que son una gran fuente de inspiracion :P**

**quinto: los quiero mucho y esperemos que pueda publicar otro cap el proximo sabado ;)**

** !Sayonnara¡**


	17. y al tiempo después

Un tiempo después...

por el bosque corrían el único grupo de akatsuki que posee 4 personas, a cada paso que daban sentían como la tierra bajo sus pies se volvía barro y el cielo se nublaba, todo estaba tranquilo, silencioso y algo nostalgico pero cuando callo la primera gota de lluvia Sakura se detiene y mira al cielo con un pequeño rastro de brillo en sus ojos jade, esto paso desapercibido por los hombres del grupo pero fue algo sorprendente según la mas pequeña del grupo, que no dejaba de mirar fijamente los ojos a Sakura como si estuviera imnotizada

Ageha: estamos en Amegakure- pregunto mientras desviaba la mirada al cielo

Sakura: ya paso el tiempo...era hora de regresar-dijo mientras volvía a correr hacia Amegakure con mayor intensidad dejando atras a su pupila y los chicos

Ageha: yo...dije algo malo Kakuzu-sama- dijo mientras veía la figura de Sakura alejarse rápidamente

Kakuzu: tal vez...tu sabes que la mocosa es impredecible- dijo mientras seguía corriendo en la misma dirección que había corrido Sakura

Hidan: vamonos enana- dijo mientras volvían a retomar el camino

***Por otro lado***

Al correr varios km sin parar se detiene mientras siente como una oleada de frió llega a su cuerpo haciendo que bajara la vista y se percatara de que sus ropas se habían desgarrado en los duros y largos entrenamientos con "el equipo zombie",su blusa a penas duras cubría lo necesario y su pantalón era mas un short con puntas desgarradas, parecía una mendiga con esas prendas,ademas de que su mascara y sus guantes eran los únicos sin daño alguno, solo había una cosa que podía hacer en casos extremos como esos...ir de compras

Sakura: Kakuzu-san necesito dinero -dijo mientras se posicionaba frente a el que apenas había llegado corriendo hasta ella

Kakuzu: y se puede saber para que- mijo mirándola con irritación...precisamente a el le cabreaba cuando le pedían dinero y esa era la primera vez que ella le había pedido

Sakura: hmp ¿no crees que es muy obvio?- dijo con sorna

Kakuzu: no voy a gastar mi dinero en comida lujosa cuando ya te haz comido una manzana en la noche- dijo con un tono de voz muy áspero

Sakura: "es idiota o se hace !ademas ya son las 3 pm y no eh comido nada¡"-pensó con un tick en su ojo derecho- !je¡...te iba a pedir dinero para poder comprar algo de ropa – dijo mirándolo seriamente- y es muy necesario

Kakuzu: pero...-interrumpido

Ageha: es cierto! Sakura-sama ah estado entrenando muy duro últimamente y merece una recompensa, ademas se supone que nos tenemos que separar o algo así y seria como un perfecto regalo de despedida - dijo con una gran sonrisa y brillitos en los ojos mientras abrazaba a Sakura por la espalda

Kakuzu:no lo...

Hidan: pero miren nada mas, la enana esta abrazando a su "mamita"- dijo con una enorme sonrisa de superioridad mientras miraba a la "enana"- mocosa rosa, tu "hijita" se escapo del entrenamiento...recuerdas porque lo hago ¿verdad?- siseo mientras se veía una creciente molestia en el

* * *

_***flash back***_

_Sakura se acercaba por detrás a Hidan que tenia la estaca en alto para matar a su próxima victima, sacrificio para su dios, pero lo que no se daba cuenta era que iba a matar a una persona casi intocable por no decirlo de otra forma_

_Sakura: seras mejor que la dejes Hidan, claro, si no quieres morir de la manera mas dolorosa posible...¿quieres probar tu inmortalidad contra mis poderes?...¿contra la kami de Amegakure?- dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a el_

_Hidan: !je¡ ¿crees que te temo, perra?- dijo mientras le temblaba todo el cuerpo mientras era controlado desde adentro por Sakura a la cual sus pupilas se pusieron moradas_

_Ageha: Sa-Sakura-sama- dijo mientras intentaba pararse del suelo...ella era la victima, el sacrificio y estaba en buenas condiciones, aun _

_Sakura: Ageha, te dije hace 5 horas...que te apartaras del lugar mientras entreno si no quieres morir ...¿quieres morir?- pregunto fríamente mientras la miraba fijo a los ojos a lo que Ageha bajo si mirada al suelo_

_Ageha: lo siento Sakura-sama...es que...la comenzaba a extrañar _

_Sakura: Ageha-chan...yo no podre cuidarte todo e tiempo...metete eso en la cabeza- dijo viendo como la mirada de la niña se entristece- pero para que no estés sola, el te entrenara y te convertirá en una kunoichi ¿entendido?-dijo mirando retadoramente a Hidan que alzo la mano posicionando la en frente de ella, mostrando le el dedo del medio de esta_

_Hidan: ¿y que te hace pensar que aceptare ¿eh?- dijo mirándola en un intento de resistir la dura y vaciá mirada de Sakura sobre el _

_Sakura: morirás si no lo haces..._

* * *

Sakura: y así debía ser si querías conservar tu vida, ademas, le di el día libre ayer,no es bueno someter a una niña a tan duros entrenamientos- dijo para luego volver a mirar a Kakuzu- ¿y bien? Lo aras

Kakuzu: ¿tengo otra opción?-dijo con sarcasmo

Sakura: no

Kakuzu: esta bien, te daré una cantidad suficiente de dinero, comprate algo que sea de un material resistente y que tenga larga duración, no me importa si es incomodo, solo que no tenga que gastar mas mi dinero en estas tonterias- dijo mientras de unos de los bolsillos del interior de la bata de akatsuki saco y lanzo un forro de billetes- eso alcanzara

Sakura: hmp- "dijo" mientras se iba alejando nuevamente

Kakuzu: cada vez se párese mas a el, no te parece Hidan-dijo a modo pensativo

Hidan: por primera vez concuerdo contigo Kakuzu

Ageha: ¿parecerse a quien?- dijo mientras los miraba curiosamente

Hidan: al líder

Ageha: ¿líder?

Hidan: nuestra organización tiene un líder que se hace llamar a si mismo Pain...!Je¡ puto ateo, se cree mejor que Jashin-sama.

Ageha: y como es el?- pregunto curiosa

Hidan: mejor miralo por ti misma cuando lleguemos

Ageha: si-dijo asintiendo enérgicamente mientras corría en un intento de alcanzar a Sakura

* * *

¿?:Pein-sama, se acerca a la Villa una chica de cabello color rosado rápidamente- dijo un aldeano entrando respetuosamente a la habitación del "Kami"

Pein: alguien mas?- dijo con un tono serio

¿?: dos miembros de la organización reconocidos como Kakuzu y Hidan, ademas de una niña pequeña de cabello color azabache y ojos azules

Pein: ...ya puedes retirarte- dijo algo ido

¿?: como usted ordene- dijo mientras salia de la habitación dejando por completo solo a "Kami"

Pein: por fin haz vuelto...hermana-susurro mientras veía por la ventana la lluvia caer con una pequeña sonrisa

* * *

Ya habían pasado tiempo desde que Sakura se había alejado del resto del grupo, hiendo por cuenta propia hasta Amegakure y Ageha estaba viendo ida el camino como la cosa menos interesante del mundo.

Ageha: Sakura-sama...se veía muy feliz- susurro al viento sin conciencia de que alguien la pudiese escuchar

Hidan: debes de estar agotada- dijo, ubicandoce al lado de ella

Ageha: no lo estoy-dijo mientras miraba a otra dirección

Hidan: ¿que hizo ella para que la idolatres tanto?

Ageha: ella siempre aparece en el tiempo en que estoy en desesperación y al borde de la muerte...ella es mi ángel de la guarda-dijo con una dulce sonrisa y con un tono de voz alto y claro que demostraba el entusiasmo que tenia sobre la pregunta

Hidan:hmp...los ángeles se supone que son seres que protegen pero no te haz dado cuenta de que los ángeles no son asesinos a sangre fría cosa que nosotros somos- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro mientras se sentaba al lado izquierdo de ella - que tontos son ustedes los ateos

Ageha: te equivocas Hidan, es porque...ella debe ser un ángel malvado

Kakuzu: explicate

Ageha: ella es una buena persona, se que me quiere y me protege-dijo con una dulce sonrisa- pero a sufrido mucho en su vida- dijo mirando al suelo- tanto...que la maldad y el odio entro en su cuerpo- dijo volviendo a mirar al cielo- pero como ella dice " mi venganza solo traerá paz a este mundo"

Hidan: es idéntica al puto Lider

Ageha: por favor, me puede decir como es el líder-decía muerta de curiosidad

Hidan: hay, esta bien, te lo diré, el puto Lider es una persona sin una pizca de humor... frió y siniestro,le gusta la lluvia, que le obedezcan,es un intento barato de Dios mmm se hace llamar Pein y siempre anda hablando de "la verdadera paz" - dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos cuando dijo lo ultimo

Ageha: son muy parecidos-dijo sorprendida- ¿son hermanos?- ante lo dicho Hidan y Kakuzu intercambiaron miradas y comenzaron a carcajarce con todo y lagrimas

Hidan: ella...jajajajaja...ella jajaja...eso desearía ella-dijo mientras se tiraba al suelo a seguir carcjeandoce

Kakuzu: el fue su sensei por un tiempo, por eso es que se parecen tanto- dijo mientras intentaba contener en vano su risa

Ageha: ahhhh ya -.-u – dijo en un susurro- "estos 2 son tal para cual...idiotas"-pensó

* * *

Sakura: eh regresado...Pein-kun -dijo mientras entraba a la oficina mientras le miraba calidamente, se acercaba a el y le susurraba-no sabes cuanto te e extrañado

Pein: mi pequeña Vitna- dijo en un susurro mientras le daba un abrazo muy posesivo como esos abrazos de osos que te dan para consentirte o como esos abrazos que le daz a esas personas que o haz visto en un largo tiempo-_"no pensé que fuese tan dolorosa volver a mantenerte lejos de mi onii-chan_"-pensó mientras la apartaba de el delicadamente- como te fue con Hidan y Kakuzu- dijo para cambiar de tema y no mostrarse débil ante ella

Sakura: aprendí todo lo que me enseñaron ese par de idiotas- dijo retomando su actitud y tono de voz fría e indiferente nuevamente

Pein: pude notar que hiciste un buen trabajo con Hidan y Kakuzu al capturar al Nibi, pero me han llegado informes de que alguien los acompañaba...quien es-dijo mirándola fijamente

Sakura: ella es Ageha, mi protegida

Pein: Vitna Uzumaki que haz hecho- dijo mirándola enojado

Sakura: la he salvado de una muerte segura que le iba a proporcionar Hidan, vive por mi poder y morirá cuando mi verdadera muerte llegue o si diera su vida a cambio por la mía en algún momento- dijo mientras dirigía su vista a la lluvia-vi tiene un corazón muy puro y daría todo por mi...por eso yo te pido que..-dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos

Pein: comprendo, pero quiero conocer a tu protegida, quiero ver con mis propios ojos que tan leal te es-dijo mientras se dirigía a su escritorio

Sakura: hmp- "dijo" mientras alzaba los hombros

Pein: por cierto...-dijo mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza- no crees que llevas poca ropa- dijo mientras volvía su vista a los papeles de su escritorio

Sakura: estoy así por el entrenamiento que tuve con esos idiotas, ahora voy a comprar ropa nueva en el mercado– dijo mientras jugaba con su blusa harapienta

Pein: eso esta bien-dijo mientras cogía un pote de helado que estaba debajo de su escritorio

Sakura: miren nada mas, llego tu "amante"- dijo con un tono de sarcasmo muy notorio en su tono de voz

Pein: hmp, insolente- dijo mientras comía helado como si no hubiera mañana

Sakura: donde esta Konan- dijo en un intento de no quitar ese pote de helado de las manos de Pein y hacer un jutsu Katon en el

Pein: en nuestra alcoba- dijo mientras dejaba en el suelo el pote de helado ya vacio

Sakura: me retiro, si me buscas estaré con ella y con Ageha...quiero presentarsela -dijo mientras salia de la habitación a lo que iban entrando Hidan y Kakuzu y se posicionaban en frente de su líder

Pein: ahora...ya saben cual es su nueva misión-dijo entregándoles unos papeles a Kakuzu mientras su semblante volvía a ser el mismo semblante frió y calculador de siempre

Kakuzu: matar al monje Chiriku- dijo mientras leía el informe

Pein: ya se acabo el plazo de entrenamiento con Vitna así que ya no tienen que velar por esa niña

Hidan: !Ja¡ ¿niña? Esa monstruosidad me controlaba como a un juguete-dijo con los ojos en blanco y una vena sobresalía en su frente

Pein: y...la pequeña,quiero saber quien es-dijo mientras los miraba intimidantemente con el rinnegan

Kakuzu: ella es Ageha, una Huérfana que Vitna o mejor dicho Sakura la ex alumna de la Hokage rescato del pueblo que usted mando a destruir, solo le es leal,da la cara y daría su vida por ella y es una persona con un carácter inocente y muy puro...demasiado enfermizo-dijo mientras fruncía su entre cejo con molestia

Pein: ya pueden retirarse, los llamare cuando sea necesario-dijo mientras volvía su vista a los papeles y los akatsuki...se fueron- "_nadie puede saber quien eras Vitna...te hice esa promesa y la voy a cumplir"-_pensó mientras veía las sombras de los akatsuki desaparecer por el pasillo

* * *

*****1 hora despues*****

¿?: que aras cuando el momento llegue ...Líder-dijo una voz completamente chillona desde la oscuridad

Pein: por fin haz venido Madara- dijo mientras dirigia su vista nuevamente a los papeles de su escritorio

Tobi: el no es Madara el es Tobi y !Tobi es un chico bueno¡ y Tobi quiere saber que va a hacer con Vitna-san cuando el momento llegue-dijo nuevamente con su tono aniñado

Pein: mantenerla alejada de todos, incluyéndote-dijo mientras lo miraba salir de las sombras retadoramente

Tobi: eso no sera posible, ella es muy importante para mis planes y tal vez pueda llegar a ser mi futura esposa-dijo esa vez con un tono de voz mas profunda y mucho mas masculina y para nada infantil

Pein: jamas pasara eso-dijo mirándolo con ira destellante en su mirada

* * *

**!Yo¡ **

**lo siento por tardarme tanto !en serio¡ **

**Inner: suplico por piedad para que no me maten a mi, solo matenla a ella y si quieren que sea dolorosamente ToT**

**Yo:¬¬* cállate o yo seré la que te entierre en una funeraria -.-***

**Inner: e-esta bien -u-U**

**Yo:tal vez se estén preguntando:**

**.**

** ¿desde cuando Tobi esta interesado en Sakura, sabrá que es la jinchuriki mas importante de todos ?**

**¿cuando volverá a ver a Itachi *o*?**

**¿Naruto le dirá a Tsunade sobre lo que paso con Sakura?**

**¿Orochimaru admitirá que es un gay y que intento violar repetidas veces a Sasuke e Itachi?**

**¿Itachi llegando a Amegakure sobre un corcel blanco, vestido de príncipe azul y pide la mano de su amada Sakura con el consentimiento de Pein y luego se van a vivir a un castillo y Orochimaru aparece como la bruja malvada y celosa de Sakura...?**

**.**

**...lo ultimo no creo que pudiese ser posible pero buaaaano esa es una alocada idea XD (producto de mi imaginación descarreada)**

**quiero agradecerle a:**

**Minene Uryuu**

**Cerezo de la Luna-Haruno**

**Dark side of everyone **

**Bloddy Cherry**

**Dbzangie4ever **

**gracias por comentar mi historia y de todo corazón les mando un abrazo y un beso y no se preocupen, la venganza ya esta a unos cuantos pasos ;p**

**lo siento por la tardanza pero tenia examenes y me complicaba demasiado las cosas T.T**

**ATT:V.A**


	18. que comience la venganza!

Pein: a ella no le conviene estar contigo-dijo mientras se para y salia a ver caer la lluvia

Tobi: lo hubiera pensado antes de entrar a esta organización...o no le dijiste las posibles consecuencias, quizás a ella no le convenga pero a mi si me conviene estar con ella, quien sabe, tal vez ella cambie de opinión sobre mi- dijo con orgullo

Pein: ella no podría gustar de ti, es mas a ella solo te mataría con una mirada si se lo propusieras, tiene el poder para hacerlo-dijo esperanzado de que así fuese

Tobi:me di cuenta de ese gran potencial de "la niña de tus ojos" ...es una cualidad tan grande y armoniosa que no se ven en cualquiera si no en una persona en la eternidad como lo es ella, es alguien tan único...y tan hermoso

Pein: que pretendes Madara

Tobi:ya te lo eh dicho, la quiero a ella como mi mujer...¿que tanto te ah cambiado **mi** Vitna que te preocupas tanto por ella, como un perro por su hueso?

Pein: no lo suficiente para cambiar mi camino...al contrario,lo a fortalecido-dijo mientras veía pacíficamente la lluvia

* * *

Sakura: Konan,que has haz escuchado-dijo seriamente mientras arropaba a la recién dormida Ageha y salia con ella a los pasillos

Konan: Madara aun no sabe quien eres-dijo mientras un papel volaba hasta formar parte de ella nuevamente-cree que eres Vitna nada mas, no sabe nada de tu pasado ni quien eras, que aras...

Sakura: por ahora ir de compras-dijo mirándola de soslayo

Konan: y que compraras-dijo emocionada

Sakura: no lo se aun-dijo mirando a Konan como si quisiera decir "no cambies el tema"

Konan: -suspira pesadamente- Sakura ten cuidado, el quiere convertirte en su esposa y esta muy empeñado en que así sea-dijo un poco alterada

Sakura: nunca podrá conseguir su objetivo...yo solo le puedo pertenecer a un solo hombre y ese hombre no es el- dijo mientras surgía un pequeño brillo en sus ojos y no era precisamente de luz que se reflejara en ellos si no que era un brillo propio y muy oculto, parecido al que aparece cuando ve a su hermano y a la vez muy diferentes

Konan: con que Itachi ¿eh? -dijo con una mirada picara

Sakura: noooo- dijo mientras desviaba la vista y caminaba rápidamente a la salida-voy a comprar algo de ropa-dijo rápidamente mientras salia corriendo por la puerta

Konan: _"que raro y lindo es ver a __Sakura-chan__ tan feliz __y nerviosa__...__"-pensó_ mientras sonreía internamente

* * *

***Por otro lado***

Ya habiendoce adentrado mas en la zona comercial y las personas comenzaban a aparecer, Sakura hace varios sellos mientras aparecía una nube alrededor de ella al esparcirse el humo se puede ver que su cabellera era de color negro onix y le llegaba hasta la cintura pero sus ojos seguían igual de verdes y opacos que siempre y llevaba un top negro con blusa de malla en sus adentros y un vaquero blanco

comenzaba a correr hacia los puestos comerciales,llegado a la zona de venta de ropa, pero nadie se percataba de quien era ella, claro, nadie lo aria porque hasta su olor y chakra han cambiado drásticamente por ese jutsu .

la ropa que había visto eran puros kimonos, chalecos jounnin y uno que otro traje civiles que protegían de la lluvia, trajes ninja pocos decentes que ni la mismísima Ino se atrevería a usar, el tiempo pasaba rápido y aun así, no encontraba nada hasta que a las pocas horas vio desde lo lejos en un un puesto de ventas común un raje con el cual podría quedarse, ese traje que consistía en un enterizo negro de cuello alto panga corta y le llegaba hasta las rodillas, era de cuero y ademas traía un corset blanco con bordes de costura rojos y unas sandalias ninjas que llegaban hasta los tobillos de color rojo de las cuales salían unas vendas blancas que se ajustaban de bajo de las rodillas..el traje perfecto.

Miro al cielo y se percato que era de noche, ¿tanto tiempo se paso contemplando aquel vestido?

Fue a donde el vendedor y espero pacientemente a que atendiera a uno de sus clientes, era mayor de edad y se veía el cansancio en todo su rostro, era mejor esperar.

Señor: en que le puedo ayudar señorita- dijo con una amable sonrisa en su rostro cansino mientras se acercaba a ella

Sakura: quiero ese traje por favor- dijo señalandolo con su dedo indice a lo que el señor casi se le salían los ojos de la impresión al ver el traje al cual señalaba

Señor: señorita, le recomendaria otro traje, ese es muy costoso- dijo con voz comprensiva

Sakura: me puede decir cuanto cuesta- dijo viendolo a los ojos a lo que a el anciano le dio algo de miedo y se tenso...nunca había visto unos ojos tan vacíos y siniestros como esos, en los cuales solo reflejaba odio,desprecio,muerte...y muchas cosas de ese tipo - por favor...-dijo dulcemente a lo que el anciano se relajo un poco pero seguia perdido en aquellos malignos y profundos ojos de color Jade

Señor: e-ese traje cuesta 5'000.000 ryos – dijo un poco desubicado- pero usted no parece un ninja, ni si quiera lleva una banda ademas se ve muy delicada para ser uno

Sakura: lo quiero- dijo mientras que de uno de sus bolsillos del pantalon que llevaba puesto...saco un forro de billetes y le entrego la mitad al señor

Señor: pe-pero me esta dando mas dinero para ese traje- dijo mientras metía el traje en una bolsa

Sakura: es una...recompensa por ser tan gentil conmigo-dijo con una dulce sonrisa - me podría decir por favor que horas son

Señor: eh-eh si- dijo algo desubicado- son las 8:14 pm señorita- dijo mientras le entregaba la bolsa en sus manos

Sakura: gracias y ...- dijo mientras daba vuelta en dirección al norte

Señor: espere por favor- dijo mientras cogía algo de color blanco de unos estantes- quiero...regalarle esto señorita, es una mascara...no es ambu pero le gustara-dijo mientras le sonreía felizmente- le perteneció a mi hija...ella murió hace un tiempo, quisiera que usted la tuviese

Sakura: pero señor...-dijo sorprendida-soy una completa desconocida para usted, no soy digna para poseer un objeto tan valioso para usted

Señor: no te preocupes niña, este anciano no tiene la necesidad de llevar consigo un objeto, solo me trae recuerdos del pasado que solo traen recuerdos y promesas que nunca... pude cumplir- dijo mientras meneaba su cabeza por un triste recuerdo que cruzaba por su mente - eres digna para poseer lo, que hallas tenido la duda de que si lo eras...me hace sentir seguro de lo que hago- dijo mientras le entregaba en manos una mascara blanca con marcas como las de un gato, tenia los huecos con forma del contorno de los ojos que eran delineados por un color negro haciendo que tenga un toque felino, el lugar donde debía estar la nariz tenia pintado la forma de la nariz de un felino del cual aparecía una fina linea que salia de ahi y se dividía en dos como la forma de la boca de un animal-le pido que la use...en el momento que alguien le rompa una promesa o un juramento que es sagrada para ti...por favor

Sakura: esta bien,lo juro...es usted un señor muy amable,gracias- dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa pero no se podía distinguir si era falsa o verdadera por su maestría en el arte de las sonrisas falsas que hasta se podrían considerar adorable

Señor: cual es su nombre joven-dijo pensativamente pero ella lo escucho

Sakura: yo soy Vitna- dijo mientras se daba media vuelta para regresar por el camino que había caminado

Señor:"_e-ella es la hermana de nuestro dios,!__me eh topado con un ángel __de mi dios¡__...__es una chica muy buena...muy buena_"-pensó mientras sonreía al cielo

* * *

alguien toco la puerta del estudio del Lider y al dar el pase ve a una pequeña niña con una mirada firme y que mostraba valentía aunque le titubearon un poco las piernas al ver sus ojos, era pequeña a su parecer, no sobrepasaba metro con treinta centímetros, tenia el cabello castaño oscuro y unos ojos azul marino con un brillo de ingenuidad eh inocencia en ellos, ella era la niña, la protegida de su onii-chan,esa pequeña era Ageha

Pein: pensaba hablar contigo mañana ¿por que te apareces ahora?-dijo con interés en esa pequeña

Ageha: Sak...Vitna-sama me dijo que querías hablar conmigo...-pero esa mirada determinada paso a ser una de sorpresa y horror-e-esas cosas s-son perforaci-ciones- dijo señalando a su cara

Pein: que tienen de malo-dijo tocándose las de las oreja haciendo que la pequeña se pusiera pálida y saliera corriendo de la habitación

Ageha: AUXILIO,AYUDA,SOCORRO! VITNA-SAMA AYUDEME!-chillo con lagrimas dramáticas surgiendo de su rostro mientras salia corriendo por los pasillos

Pein: que...fue eso-se dijo a si mismo mientras palidecía por el reciente show

Sakura: le tiene fobia a los pirciengs y las serpientes, creo que no le caerás bien onni-kun- dijo la pelirosa entrando por el balcón con su nueva ropa pero con los mismos guantes y mascara, pero esta ultima la llevaba en manos

Pein: es una mocosa,me lo debí haber esperado- dijo mientras se masajeaba las cien-cambiando de tema...hoy nos visito Tobi...mejor dicho Madara, se que Konan te aviso, pero lo que no te aviso fue que no eres del todo una akatsuki y...-interrumpido

Sakura: !¿que?¡ pero...tuve tu aprobación, luche contra Itachi, !Itachi¡ uno de los mas fuertes y poderosos de esta organización y del mundo shinobi, ademas mate a Sasori! claro,con ayuda-dijo lo ultimo en un susurro mientras se rascaba la nuca- ¿que es lo que hace falta para que den por hecho que soy una akatsuki?- pregunto mientras cerraba los puños tan fuerte que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos debajo de sus guantes

Pein: un anillo de la organización.

Sakura: un...¿anillo?

Pein:si,un anillo, el de Orochimaru es el ultimo y el deserto con el, antes de empezar tu siguiente periodo de entrenamiento necesito que lo consigas, y es urgente si no, no te podrán considerar una akatsuki si no mas bien una aliada...tu decides-dijo viéndola interesado por su respuesta

Sakura: acepto...pero quiero que me prometas algo...que es muy importante para mi-dijo con un diminuto brillo en su rostro

Pein: que es...te lo cumpliré si es muy importante para ti mi pequeña-dijo mientras sobaba delicadamente su cabeza

Sakura: quiero que...que tu eh Itachi estén vivos mientras yo...-dijo mientras jugaba con sus guantes- tu sabes, mientras yo no este, ustedes son lo mas importante en mi vida y me pondría muy mal si los perdiera

Pein: no te preocupes por nuestra seguridad, estaremos bien...y a salvo, te lo prometo-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de enternecimiento por poder presenciar lo que pensaba y quería su pequeña

Sakura se recostó en el sofá de la oficina, era de cuero negro y quedaba en frente al balcón conforma de cara donde podía ver las gotas caer silenciosamente, la luz de la luna apenas se podía reflejar en aquel grueso manto de nubes que surcaban el cielo, eso la entristecía, ella era parte de eso, ella comenzó a vivir su vida...aunque era maldita, era su vida que comenzó a vivir cuando vio por primera vez esa esfera blanquienta, cuanta era su atracción por la luz que el sueño no era de esperarse que apareciera

Sakura: con que Orochimaru ¿eh?- dijo mientras entre cerraba los ojos

Pein: Vitna-chan,deja de soñar despierta y ve a dormir-dijo autoritariamente...tanto como un Dictador

Sakura: por fin, veré a Sasuke- dijo ignorando olímpicamente a Pein y comenzaba a carcajearce a todo pulmón mientras aplaudía

Pein: Vitna...-la llamo mientras se le acercaba por detrás preocupado por el repentino cambio de humor de su hermana...parecía una loca sedienta de sangre

Sakura:-suspira- ¿sabes donde esta en estos momentos?-pregunto miraldolo sin rastro de dulzura solo con la locura de hace unos momentos, ahora parecía mas una mirada de frialdad que solo hizo que Pein pensara "_mi hermana sera bipolar"_

Pein: el esta en la base principal de otogakure -dijo mientras se volvía a la mesa para ver los papeles y le entregaba unos pergaminos a Sakura "vitna"- ten, el pergamino del sello azul trae medicamentos y comida para 1 semana entera, el del sello rojo es un contenedor que posee parte de mi chakra...con eso sabrás si estoy vivo o no...tu sabrás que hacer con el y el del sello rosa...es un mapa, contiene en el a un espíritu guiá...cuando debas volver el te transportara...solo lo puedes utilizar una vez...ten cuidado, a veces es engañoso y muy astuto

Sakura: cuando...parto-dijo con una emoción oculta en su voz

Pein: mañana, a primera hora

Sakura: esta bien-dijo mientras besaba la cabeza de su hermano y se iba de la oficina

.

.

.

Terminando de ver los papeles de las ultimas misiones que habían cumplido los demás miembros de akatsuki activos, eran muchos informes y poco tiempo, llego el momento de ver los informes de Vitna, lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido, mostraba los sucesos que ocurrieron cuando comenzaba a entrenar con Kakuzu eh Hidan

"..._pero al_ _final pudimos dar con el lugar donde se encontraba la aldea arena fina, se le informa que la misión fue un éxito, todos resultaron muertos a manos de Hidan a excepción de una niña llamada Ageha que le es la fiel servidora de Vitna-san desde su rescate, la enmascarada asumió cargar con el cuidado de la niña y la muerte de los aldeanos __que en total fueron 246 personas__..."_

Lo de la niña ya lo sabia pero es nuevo que ella asumiera la culpa de los asesinatos, ¿porque? Ella no lo hubiese hecho sin motivo alguno...tal vez tuviera algún motivo del cual no se había enterado,ella era un libro abierto cuando no tenia nada que perder..., tal vez era eso, tenia algo que perder, ¿que sera,que sera...? ella es un libro cerrado cuando tenia que...que le estará ocultando?, tanta desconfianza le tiene? No puede decir que sera honesta con el todo el tiempo, todo por ese titulo de líder...

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Pein recién acababa de hacer las nuevas misiones para Zetsu y Kisame e Itachi, no durmió en toda la noche pero seguía luciendo fresco ante todo, cuando se dirige al comedor ve como Vitna esta en el, comedor cereal mientras ve a lo lejos con sus ojos que no permitían rastro de luz, ni siquiera del brillo del Sol y ya estaba equipada para el viaje...la ropa que había comprado mas la capa de akatsuki desabrochada que dejaba lucir su nueva vestimenta

Pein: onii-chan ¿que haces?-dijo sorprendido en verla despierta tan temprano

Sakura: ..pues durmiendo ¿no te parece?-dijo sarcásticamente mientras dirigía su despreocupada mirada a el

Pein:eres una pequeña insolente, al igual que tu aprendiz-dijo mientras se sobaba su cabeza y cogía un poco de café de una jarra

Sakura: Nagato-kun te quiero hacer una pregunta -dijo mientras se llevaba un trozo de huevo a la boca

Pein:mmmn?- "dijo" como en forma de decir "te escucho" mientras tomaba café

Sakura: tu me quieres?-dijo mientras cerraba sus opacos ojos

Pein: las quiero a ti y a Konan...mas que a mi propia vida- dijo mientras dejaba caer a la mesa el baso de café- que nunca se te olvide...hago esto por ustedes, para que podamos tener un futuro libre de la persecución y la muerte, conocemos lo que es el dolor...lo que es sufrir...por eso traeré la paz a este mundo...y a ustedes-dijo mirándola con una mirada firme y decidida mientras la agarraba de las manos- quiero que tengan unas vidas felices...y que tu puedas volver a sonreír como alguna vez lo hiciste, como esas que de seguro dabas a todo el mundo

Sakura:gracias- dijo mientras caía una lagrima...era una cosa pura y única que salio de su ojo derecho y se resbalo lentamente sobre la mascara y callo en la mano de Pein, pero el se aparto delicadamente ante el contacto de la gota salada- disculpa mi entusiasmo, es que es la primera vez que alguien me dice cosas como esas...

Pein:eres mi onii-chan, recuerda lo siempre-dijo mientras besada su frente y salia de la habitación-nos vemos-dijo en despedida mientras salia y escucho como ella le gritaba "_cuida de Ageha mientras no este !ah¡ y no le des helado, engordara como otros..." _obviamente se estaba refiriendo a el, eso le daba coraje pero lo mejor por el momento seria olvidar ese comentario

.

* * *

.

Cuando salio no pudo sacarse de la cabeza e hecho de dejar sola a Ageha, era obvio que hacia mal pero no sentía remordimientos, Konan le prometió que la cuidaría y velaría por la pequeña mientras no estuviera, la lluvia iba disminuyendo dando paso a un bosque frondoso y algo lodoso, las nubes se despejaban para dar paso a un cielo azul celeste...igual a los ojos de Naruto-kun.

Los días pasaban y ella no había descansado ni un segundo, y si comía lo hacia cuando era necesario, al paso que iba no tardaría en llegar la guardia de Orochimaru, el plan era simple, lo haría a la manera pacifica y si se opondría lo mataría sin piedad alguna...así de simple, pero de algo estaba segura y era que el inicio de su venganza empezaría ese mismo día.

El sol se alzaba en lo mas alto en el cielo y las nubes estaban muy lejanas unas de otras, los arboles que rondaban por los alrededores estaban secos y el suelo estaba igual de agrietado como en las fronteras del país del fuego y el del viento, cada hoja que había en el suelo estaban secas

La enmascarada de cabello rosa, si, era rosa, ya no quería ocultar mas su cabello, era una perdida de chakra al mantener ese justsu todo el tiempo, ahora por muy extraño que pareciera,algunos mechones de su cabello se volvieron rojos, el rojo intenso que caracteriza a su clan (sacando de lado a Naruto y en algo a ella) el Juubi le dijo en una de esas noches que era natural, pero que su cabello ya no podría volver a ser del todo rosa o del todo rojo, eso era un efecto que actuá lento pero permanente que desato cuando lo conoció en ese mismo instante comenzó su transformación.

Al encontrarse en la entrada de Otogakure decide ir al grano, como lo hace siempre pero ella no recurriría a la violencia mientras no la atacaran a ella

¿?: identifíquese en este instante

Sakura: mi nombre no es de su incumbencia, solo lle veme a donde se encuentra Orochimaru- dijo tan fría como su hermano y tan mortífera como el veneno de una viuda negra

¿?: s-si- dijo mientras la conducía por la aldea

Las calles estaban rodeadas de ninjas propios de Otogakure sin embargo se percato de que habían muchos civiles de ese lugar observarla con miedo desde sus casas,no solo a ella si no a los ninjas que estaban en las calles, de seguro eran victimas de abusos de ellos...porque ellos eran la ley en ese lugar, cuando llego a una entrada subterranea que era tapada por una roca con pequeños grabados de formas de unas serpientes

¿?: quien es ella y que hace aquí- dijo un ninja en posición de ataque

Sakura: eh venido a ver a Orochimaru...es importante- dijo con un tono amable...pero igualmente te calcaba los huesos de intimidación

¿?: q-que quiere?-dijo mientras temblaba viendo como el ninja que la llevo hasta el salia corriendo despavorido

Sakura:...me tienes miedo?-dijo con un tono de voz gracioso pero aun así era imponente

¿?: no-se limito a contestar, si hablaba un poco mas ella se iba a dar cuenta del gran miedo que le tenia a ella

Sakura: entonces al que temes es a Orochimaru- dijo mientras lo veía como si nada

¿?: le respeto como el líder que es, por favor solo vallase, este lugar no es bueno para una chiquilla como usted- dijo mientras la miraba con pesar

Sakura: no te preocupes por mi...y no te atrevas a mirarme con pesar, odio cuando me miran con lastima- dijo con rabia contenida sus palabras mientras se abría paso a la entrada pero esta vez el muchacho no la detuvo, solo se limito a decir "_estas advertida"_

los largos pasillos estaban vacíos por completo y no había una gran iluminación, solo antorchas en cada pared ademas de que poseía unos extraños grabados como la guarida de akatsuki con un solo puño, los pasillos ademas de poca luz, también estaban mugres, como si nunca los hubiesen limpiado, sus pasos hacian un eco insoportable para ella, era como si el momento fuese de película de terror, y no lo era

¿?: que hace un akatsuki en este lugar-dijo una voz desde la oscuridad del pasillo, era fría y áspera pero esa voz...esa voz ya la conocía

Sakura: cuanto tiempo ah pasado...querido Sasuke- dijo igual o mas fría que el, mientras seguía caminando por el pasillo, dirigiendo a el sitio donde provenía la voz con la mano en alto para...

.

* * *

**Hola!**

**como les parecio? *o***

**por fin Sakura se encuentra con Sasuke, que creen que pase O.O**

**me da miedo de solo pensarlo jejejeje**

**quiero saber que piensan de...:**

**¿Pein cumplira la promesa que le hizo a Sakura?**

**¿Que ocurrira con Itachi, impedira que Sakura mate a Sasuke?**

**¿Sakura matara a Sasuke para cobrar de una buena vez su venganza?**

**¿por Kami-sama, esta historia cuando dejara de preguntar cosas?**

**jejejeje respondiendo a la ultima pregunta: !nunca¡**

**oh, gracias por sus comentarios inspiradores ;P**

**y entre nos creo que Orochimaru es una bruja celosa que si intento violar a Sasuke e Itachi -.-U**


	19. despreciables

Cuando rozo algo suave con la yema de los dedos no pudo evitar soltar una risa maleficamente traviesa, estaba tocando la cara del Uchiha de eso estaba segura, no podía distinguir su cuerpo ni su cara entre la oscuridad, solo sus ojos con el Sharingan activado ante su repentino contacto, bajo su mano y meneo la cabeza como si tan solo tocarlo no tuviera importancia...aunque quisiera matarlo en ese momento ella sabia que " la venganza se sirve en plato frio "

Sakura: quiero ver a Orochimaru, se que esta aquí y lo necesito - dijo cortante mientras daba vuelta hasta llegar a estar cerca de una antorcha que dejaba ver su figura

Sasuke: hmp, akatsuki- dijo con una voz mas fría y cortante que la que tenia antes...cuando era un niño

Sakura: -suspiro- pero miren nada mas, el cabello de erizo tiene buen ojo ¿eh?, es demasiado obvio que pertenezco a akatsuki, por algo llevo esta capa- dijo en un tono divertido y de burla hacia Sasuke, cosa que lo enfureció de sobremanera

Sasuke: quien eres-dijo demandantemente mientras se acercaba a ella, dejando verse en la luz

Sakura: no te parece una pregunta estúpida...jejeje no te enfurezcas, lo digo porque ¿a que enmascarado le preguntas quien es?...me parece una paradoja-dijo rascandoce la nuca- pero si quieres saber como me hago llamar te lo diré gustosamente...llamame Vitna- dijo extendiendole una mano a mido de saludo pero el no la estrecha así que la baja- muy bien, basta de presentaciones,donde esta Orochimaru- dijo con un tono de voz demandante y una mirada de pocos amigos

Sasuke: hmp, en su oficina- dijo en un susurro mientras se marchaba

Sakura: que listo...teme-susurra mientras ve como el detiene su paso cuando le dijo "teme" haciendo que soltara otra risita que no pudo concluir porque termino estrellandoce contra una pared y a un Sasuke sobre ella intentándola ahorcar

Sasuke: no me vuelvas a llamar asi...molestia

Sakura: mmm...solo lo haré si me dices donde queda la oficina de Orochimaru ¿que te parece?-dijo con un tono demasiado calmado y bien entonado aunque estuviera siendo asfixiada al punto de morirse

Sasuke: hmp- "dijo" mientras la soltaba y le daba la espalda para comenzar a caminar siendo seguido por ella

Sakura: esa palabra...me recuerda a alguien, una chiquilla "molesta" jejeje pobre, no sabes el destino que le toco- dijo con un tono de voz lastimero...parecía realista, aunque fuera falso haciendo que el se detuviera y la mirase como si pidiera que prosiguiera cosa que le gusto- las cosas ya no son como antes, como cuando te marchaste de Konoha...se tu pasado y se quienes eran tus compañeros, ellos si han sufrido un destino espantoso...en especial la pelirosa- dijo mientras veía si sufría alguna reacción por sus palabras...pero nada, su rostro estaba vació, no tenia expresión o emoción alguna en este, parecia un muñeco, un juguete sin sentimientos...

Sasuke: no me importa lo que les pase a esos dos-dijo mientras retomaba nuevamente el camino siendo seguido por una intrigada Sakura, el antes era demasiado arrogante y orgulloso pero ahora...sobre paso esos limites para volverse un ser completamente despreciable, solo debía intentar algo...un ultimo intento para ver si tan solo...aquella persona que había amado alguna vez...era por completo un cascaron vació ¿porque solo reacciono cuando le hablo como lo hacia Naruto...y no como le decía a ella?

Sakura: ella...esta muerta-dijo sin mas ni mas viendo si parecía sufrir tan solo un poco, si es que ella había sido por lo menos algo importante en su vida...pero no, el muy desgraciado se veía inmutable ante sus palabras

Sasuke: y que quieres lograr con decirme esto-dijo viéndola a los ojos de una manera que solo demostraba desinterés hacia todo lo que ella dijera mientras se paraba frente una puerta...indicio de que era la oficina de Orochimaru

Sakura: quería probar que tan despreciable podía llegar a ser "El gran Sasuke Uchiha"-dijo mientras se entraba a la oficina de Orochimaru sin previo aviso ni nada dejando atrás a una persona que a su parecer...no merecía la existencia

* * *

¿?: una akatsuki ¿eh? Puedo observar que eres nueva, yo también hacia parte de esa organización pero me aburrí de sus ideales y deserte...aunque tu ya debías de saberlo...por eso me honras con tu presencia-dijo una voz venenosa desde la parte mas oscura de la oficina donde solo se podía observar un escritorio pero no a la persona que habitaba en el

Sakura: Orochimaru...eh venido por el anillo, se que odias a la organización a la que pertenezco y la felicidad que te debe causar que muera alguno de nuestros miembros...pero eso que importa, si no quieres tener vínculos con nosotros

Orochimaru: que me ofreces a cambio del anillo pequeña...

Sakura: liberarte por completo de los vínculos que tienes con akatsuki- dijo secamente mientras miraba friamente a la "serpiente"

Orochimaru: jejeje pero ya me libere de ese vínculos hace muchos años atrás querida-dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia ella con una sonrisa repugnante en su rostro

Sakura: hmp, entonces porque llevas aun puesto el anillo de akatsuki -dijo con un tono aburrido mientra veía como la "serpiente" pasaba su mirada vacilantemente por todo el salón, dándole algo de seguridad de que le daría el anillo

Orochimaru: esto? Es solo un anillo, nunca me dijeron que se los devolviera, pero si lo quieren de vuelta...quiero algo a cambio, algo mas que solo romper por completo mis vínculos con akatsuki-dijo secamente mientras acariciaba el cabello de color rosa y rojo de Sakura con una sonrisa que se podría clasificar como arrogante- ¿quien eres?

Sakura: ese es el pago?-dijo incredulamente mientras arqueaba una ceja detrás de su mascara haciendo que la "serpiente" se riera estrepitosamente-...llameme Vitna, asi me hago llamar

Orochimaru: debo admitir que me intriga saber quien eres pero eso no es lo que quiero de pago

Sakura: entonces que es...¿dinero?

Orochimaru: quiero poner a prueba tus habilidades...no te preocupes, sera algo sencillo...tengo un aprendiz, se llama Sasuke Uchiha y necesito ver cuanto poder a podido conseguir en el transcurso de estos 3 años de entrenamientos

Sakura: y quieres que yo sea su muñeco de practicas?- dijo indignada, seria todos menos un juguete de peleas a favor de una cosa como el

Orochimaru: te has enojado? Lo siento pero ese seria mi pago, pequeña...es algo sencillo y sera interesante-dijo ilusionado

Sakura: cuanto tiempo- dijo fríamente

Orochimaru el resto de lo que queda del mes...así de sencillo

Sakura:...acepto- dijo sin mas, debía conseguir ese anillo a toda costa y el tiempo...le era de sobra

Orochimaru: esta bien-dice con un tono alegre mientras entra alguien a la habitación...precisamente ese alguien era Kabuto

Kabuto: me han mandado a llamar...¿que se le ofrece Orochimaru-sama?- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia

Orochimaru: escolte a la señorita Vitna a una habitación agradable para que habite en ella-dijo mientras volvía a su asiento

Kabuto: como usted diga Orochimaru-sama – dijo mientras salia de la habitación siendo seguido por Sakura

* * *

mientras caminaban por los pasillos sus pisadas hacían eco en este, Sakura veía de reojo a Kabuto, mientras lo único que se le pasaba en la mente era "_feo, viejo, y mañoso...es la viva imagen de la serpiente manipuladora" _bajo su mascara tenia el ceño fruncido, recordando los sucesos que ocurrieron en aquel puente, haciendo que lo mirara divertidamente

Kabuto: con que tu eres Vitna- dijo llamando su atención

Vitna: así es- dijo viéndolo algo desconfiada mientras el paraba de caminar quedando en frente de 3 habitaciones

Kabuto: es que...Orochimaru-sama me ah pedido que te muestre tu habitación...pero y-yo quisiera mostrarle el resto de la base, para que se familiarice un poco con esta- dijo algo dudoso cosa que hizo que ella pensara que era una simple mascara engañosa.

Vitna:...no- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y al abrirlos...ya no estaba, vio a su izquierda dándose cuenta de que habían 3 habitaciones,la de la izquierda tenia el símbolo del clan Uchiha y las otras dos parecían vaciás, camino hasta la habitación de la derecha y entro despacio en ella, al entrar todo estaba en las penumbras y hacia un frio en ella que no pensaba que podrida haber en las temporadas de verano, busco un interruptor por las paredes si es que había uno, al encontrarlo lo enciende haciendo que el foco que habitaba el la mitad del techo destellara un color amarillento...muy mortecino, la habitación era simple, muy diferente a su habitación en Amegakure, tenia grabados el las paredes similares a los de la base de akatsuki que había destruido y en la cual murió Sasori

solo tenia una cama individual que al parecer nunca a tenido uso por lo empolvada que estaba, también había una mesita de noche al lado de esta y una mesita con su silla en la mitad de la habitación, era simple y fea pero le podría hacer cambios, miro todo con atención y podía ver algunas telarañas en el techo.

Sakura: "si_ a esto le hace llamar habitación agradable ¿cual sera la desagradable?...¿la suya?-pensó_ irritada

al dar unas cuantas ojeadas mas a la habitación y percatarse de que nadie rondara cerca de su nueva habitación, hace algunos sellos y en sus manos apareció un sello de papel que pego en la puerta, la cerro y al abrirla nuevamente entro a unos pasillos diferentes, esos pergaminos eran únicos ya que ella misma los creo, eran unos pergaminos portal, sirven solo en puertas, para trasladarse a otras edificaciones y en los pasillos en donde estaba se oía el caer de las gotas de agua...era una tormenta que era como una canción de cuna para sus oídos, al llegar a una oficina escuchar ruiditos extraños así que hizo un tos estrepitosa y falsa haciendo que detrás del escritorio se escucharan unos quejidos y de este salio Konan con la cara completamente roja

Sakura: mmm que haces Konan?-dijo con un tono gracioso mientras miraba como de la boca de la peli azul bajaba algo cremoso, de seguro su hermano le ah pegado la manía de comer helado

Konan:nana- dijo con la boca llena en un intento de decir "nada"

Sakura: donde esta Pein-kun...y Ageha-chan?-pregunto desconcertada mientras buscaba sus chakras por la torre,estaban en el comedor...pero había alguien mas, cosa que la extraño mucho porque ese chakra se le hacia muy familiar

Konan: están en el comedor...pero ah venido alguien a visitarte- dijo con una sonrisa picara – ese alguien es...

Sakura: I-Itachi-kun- susurro al reconocer el chakra, salio rápidamente de la oficina para ir corriendo dirección a la cocina dejando con la palabra en la boca a Konan

Konan : _"__por fin __ya se fue...__por donde quedamos"_- pensó viendo un tarro de helado de vainilla con nueces

* * *

Sakura corría por los pasillos con el corazón en manos, estaba feliz, emocionada, sentía cosas que había dejado de sentir hace mucho tiempo, sentía como si se encendiera un fuego que recorría todo su cuerpo, se sentia bien...muy bien

paso el pasillo de la izquierda y se debuto frente a la puerta del comedor intentando regulizar su respiracion...1...2...3 segundos pasaron y aun seguia igual

¿?:PERO LE ARAS DAÑO!

¿?: no importa, ella entenderá

Esas voces venían del comedor, no quería interrumpir la conversación pero también sabia de la que hablaban era de ella, la primera voz la reconoció como la de Pein y la segunda...era la de Itachi, pero de que estaban hablando ¿que le aria daño?con algo de duda se acerco al marco de la puerta para seguir escuchando

Pein: tantas ansias tienes por morir...!que sera de ella¡ !¿que sera de Vitna?¡

Itachi:...

Pein: eres despreciable Uchiha Itachi

Itachi: dime algo que no sepa- dijo en voz baja

Pein: sabes...ella es una mujer que siempre a aparentado ser fuerte...hasta en las peores circunstancias pero como dije, esas son puras apariencias,ella es frágil y vulnerable...porque la enamoras si piensas morir a manos del otro Uchiha, los seres humanos como ella pueden ser dulces...protectores pero nunca fuertes

Itachi: ella es fuerte, abandono a su casi hermano...a Naruto y nunca le importo que fuera de el...¿vez? Esa pequeña no es tan diferente a nosotros...también puede ser sádica cuando se lo propone, puede ser alguien sin corazón- dijo con voz fría e imperturbable

Pein: creo que sera mejor...que se olvide de ti, no merece una basura tan insignificante- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta y al abrirla ve a Sakura "Vitna" con sus ojos lloroso...pero igual de secos- Vitna...que haz escuchado-pregunto mientras la veía con pena

Sakura:lo...suficiente-dijo con la voz quebrada mientras daba media vuelta- venia a avisarte que estaré un mes en la base de Orochimaru...hice un pacto con el así que...me dará el anillo, adiós Pein-kun- dijo mientras corría desesperadamente por el camino que había recorrido

Pein: "_onii-chan...__a veces desearía que no tuvieras uno...que no tuvieras un corazón para sufrir como ahora__"- _pensó con la mirada ensombrecida- quiero que te vallas,te llamare cuando te necesite...Uchiha- dijo fríamente mientras desaparecía por los pasillos

Itachi: "_esto sera lo mejor...Sakura"- __pensó_ mientras bajaba la mirada y salia de la habitación

* * *

**Hola!**

**pobre de Sakura T.T**

**ni yo me esperaba que pasara eso**

**Por Kami ! ¿porque Itachi habrá tratado así a Sakura?¡**

**es confuso ¿no lo creen? O.O**

**¿porque Itachi abra cambiado de la noche a la mañana? **

**¿y porque Sakura le abra dicho a Sasuke que estaba muerta? ¿acaso todos los Uchihas son insensibles?**

**bueno, quiero agradecer por sus comentarios a:**

**Cerezo de la Luna-Haruno**

**Minene Uryuu**

**Bloddy cherry**

**Ari cham**

**tal vez Sakura pueda que mate a alguien por lo que yo llamo "locura temporal" U.U***

**nadie se debe burlar de una mujer...y mas cuando esta ya a sido despreciada casi toda su vida...ya sea por burlas o maltrato **

**uno no puede aguantar tanto sufrimiento porque...**

**"El amor se vuelve sacrificio,y asi se vuelve odio, asi somos capaces de reconocer el dolor"- Pein **


	20. las rosas de lo imposible

Sakura: No!- grito mientras entraba a su cuarto, azotando la puerta en el momento que la cierra, volvió a la sucia y oscura habitación en donde se había encontrado antes de ir a la base de akatsuki"_como pude ser tan tonta_" pensó mientras resbalaba por la puerta de su habitación, la tristeza brotaba por sus ojos en forma de lagrimas que se resbalaban como cascadas por sus ojos mientras comenzaba a hiperventilar, este sentimiento...esta tristeza era muy grande, no la podía soportar ya que ella no era tan fuerte, si, lo admite, no es fuerte, ella siempre a sido la débil, la damisela en peligro...siempre...ha sido la ridícula victima...

sin darse cuenta uno de sus ojos saliera sangre...convinandoce y desapareciendo el agua cristalina de la mascara ademas de que se volvieron violetas y su cabello votaba fuego azul por las puntas haciendo que todo a su alrededor se quemara lentamente, la cama se estaba reduciendo a cenizas al igual que la mesita con su silla, no se daba cuenta de lo que hacia...ni el fuego que desprendía su cabello

"_porque Itachi! ¡porque!" _pensaba mientras golpeaba el suelo con furia y se arrastraba hasta la mitad de la habitación"_confié en ti! confié mi __corazón__ en tus manos!¿y que haces tu con el...?"- _lo haz dañado...como yo a esta habitación...nunca pensé volver a amar a alguien y luego apareces tu...dándome lo que nadie me dio pero...todo fue una bonita mentira- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible mientras le seguía un grito desgarrador y se cogía la cabeza,enrredando sus largos cabellos rosados y rojos entre sus manos mientras volteaba la cabeza y viendo por la luz que reflejaba las antorchas en el suelo como aparecía figura del Uchiha mientras se abria la puerta y se cerraba antes de desaparecer de su vista que ya estaba comenzando a nublarse- no saben cuanto los odio Uchiha...no saben cuanto- siseo mientras caía desmallada en el suelo...

Sakura:solo somos ustedes y yo...nuevamente-dijo en voz baja mientras miraba tristemente el Sabio y su "vestía apestosa"

Sabio: ven pequeña, no tienes porque hacerte la fuerte en estos momentos...nadie te ve, solo somos el Juubi, tu y yo...y te apoyamos en todo lo que desees así que...- pero el Sabio no pudo continuar porque Sakura se lanza a sus brazos a seguir llorando desconsoladamente- shhh shhh, calma, estamos aquí...nosotros siempre estaremos aquí para ti- dijo mientras en sus labios surcaba una pequeña sonrisa de apoyo

Sakura: q-que hice mal, y-yo tenia esperanzas y sueños pero...pero estos-dijo mientras se escondía mas en el pecho de este

Sabio: tal ves...lo hizo para protegerte- dijo como un intento de ser positivo pero eso ni el se lo creía

Sakura: de que Sabio?...se a burlado de mi...nunca me amo, porque siempre se lo entrego en bandeja de plata a los que no se lo merecen- dijo entre gemidos y llanto

Sabio: eso nos pasa a todo el mundo...tu amigo Naruto también sufrió eso que hoy en día llaman mal de amores...lo que tu estas sufriendo en estos momentos- dijo mientras le sobaba la espalda

Sakura: pero el...Naruto...el nunca...el nunca lloro o sufrió como puede sufrir una mujer al ser rechazada no por uno...sino por dos hombres a los cuales confiá su amor ciegamente y este es destruido de la manera mas vil existente

Juubi: ...tal vez tengas algo de razón...pero a Naruto tu lo rechazabas en una peor manera puesto que tu lo golpeabas...y en ocasiones lo humillabas pero el nunca lloro por tu desprecio...ahora...!tu no llores por el desprecio de ellos¡ comportate como Naruto, se fuerte ante esas estupideces que ustedes los humanos llaman enamorarse- dijo entre rugidos

Sakura: es cierto, tal vez no sea fuerte sentimentalmente ...pero esto es diferente a lo que sentía hacia Sasuke...esta vez no estaba dispuesta a renunciar por el... costara lo que costara no lo iba a dejar en los brazos de la muerte...tal vez seria eso, el quería morir en manos de Sasuke pero no lo voy a dejar morir- dijo mientras secaba las lagrimas de su rostro y comenzaba a sonreír por su decisión – tal ves sea un canalla pero...el no merece morir y yo lo evitare

Sabio: ten mucho cuidado, podrias hacerte mas daño

Juubi: dejala ser feliz, usualmente aborrezco los sentimentalismos pero encajan perfectamente en ti, chiquilla bicolor, te vez tan ilusa- dijo mientras se carcajeaba de ella

Sakura: hmp- "dijo" mientras apartaba la mirada, indignada

Juubi: vamos Vitna-chan, no te molestes- dijo mientras jalaba las cadenas que la unían a el para quedar cara a cara- quiero darte un obsequio...se que te gustara mucho,linda- dijo con su voz ronca mientras que de la oscuridad del suelo comenzaba a florecer rápidamente unas rosas azules, verdes y otras tan negras que parecían fusionarse con la habitación con tallos sin un rastro de espinas y atrás de estas raras rosas se comenzaba a arremolinar un fuego destellaste que resaltaba la belleza de aquellas hermosas flores-

Juubi:representantu sufrimiento...ese hueco en tu alma donde habita el dolor...de lo inalcanzable...- dijo mientras la bajaba para que observara las flores

Sakura: son unas flores muy hermosas …no parecen reales- dijo mientras tocaba uno de sus pétalos y le sonreía al Juubi con gratitud

Juubi: supongo que quieres oír su historia- dijo con un tono de voz insistente pero ella se limito a sonreír- como ya te dije...ellas representan lo inalcanzable para un humano, solo los que tengan sangre demoníaca son capaces de poseer estas especies

Sakura: y...¿son miás?-dijo mirándolo curiosamente

Juubi: shhh pequeña bicolor, no interrumpas- dijo a lo que ella hizo un puchero adorable- claro que son tullas, pero quiero decirte que antes de todo estos sucesos tu ser era tan cálido de la manera en que eras alegre ,sonriente...y con un humor terrible-dijo a lo que ella sonrió melancólicamente- ahora...te falta vida en ene cuerpesito tullo, pero aun alejas de la soledad a las personas que te rodean y las conviertes en personas sensibles, como a tu hermano, ademas,aun sigues siendo inocente y piadosa.

Sakura: ya no soy...la misma de antes-dijo bajando la vista- deseo la muerte de una persona...ya no soy inocente y mucho menos piadosa

Sabio: pues nosotros creemos que lo sigues siendo- dijo mientras ponía una rosa azul frente a ella- tu no le deseas la muerte a los Uchiha...solo deseas no sufrir por ellos y aunque estes sufriendo en estos momentos aun sigues amando a Uchiha Itachi, lo se porque te e llegado a conocer mas de lo que crees -dijo mientras le sobaba la cabeza-¿sabes?aun me acuerdo de lo que dijo tu hermano...que el rosa era el color de la fortaleza

Sakura: …

Sabio: toma, coge esta rosa azul,representa la frialdad, el distanciamiento, la depresión, la melancolía, lagrimas, la tristeza, la apatía, el pesar, y el enfriamiento donde había calor o amor. Son los sentimientos que estas experimentando en estos momentos, esta flor es especial

Sakura: porque lo es?-dijo con una voz apagada

Sabio: porque es como un medidor emocional- dijo mientras le cortaba el tallo a una de las rosas azules y de la nada apareció desde ella un laso de color negro que se ataba a su cuello como gargantilla, rápidamente la rosa paso de ser de un color azul cielo a un azul oscuro, casi negro- esa es la oscuridad que tienes en tu alma en estos momentos...pero cuando aceptes las cosas que están pasando de buena manera y aprendas a llevar esos débiles sentimientos...esa rosa se aclarara al igual que tu mente

Sakura: dime...yo que tipo de rosa tenia antes-dijo mientras veía con los ojos vacíos de emoción alguna la flor que colgaba en su cuello_, _la verdad es que esa flor contenía cada uno de los sentimientos que le había provocado Itachi...tristeza,agonía,depresión,frialdad...sufr imiento...todo los sentimientos la redujeron a lo que representaba esa flor- que era yo antes?-dijo mientras lo miraba profundamente

Sabio: tu que eres?...tu no eres una rosa,cariño-dijo mientras le sobaba su cabello con ternura-eres...un botón de cerezo, eres como una flor que aun no a florecido porque el renacer, el florecer lo tendrás después de haber superado obstáculos o mejor dicho de haberlos transformado.

Sakura: cuales obstáculos-dijo mientras veía como desaparecían

Juubi: lo sabrás a su debido tiempo-dijo en un susurro

luego de aquellas dudas que se repetía en esos cortos segundos, siente como vuelve a tocar suelo ocurrió lo que siempre ocurría...había despertado y eso significaba que estaba bañada en un mar de sudor, su corazón palpitaba con gran fuerza al igual que su cabeza, siente como lo que ella definía como suelo no era mas que una cama tan blanda y cómoda, sentia como la cubria una fina tela, tal ves de seda o de algodón, la almohada era suave pero tenia humedad, el olor lo delata...pero sentia tambien un aroma masculino, pero ¿donde estaba y quien la abra dejado en esa cama?... "_Sasuke"_ pensó mientras hacia un gran esfuerzo para abrir los ojos que le pesaban demasiado y ver una habitación com paredes pintadas de azul y el suelo tenia baldosas blancas, también tenia una mesita y sus sillas, un estante de libros y unas que otras armas por todos lados, tal ves era la habitación que estaba al lado de esa que destrullo, levanto uno de sus brazos tembloroso y lo dirigió a su pecho en donde su corazón seguía golpeando su pecho con brutalidad pero siente un objeto delicado sobre ella, bajo la mirada rápidamente y se encontró la rosa azul oscura haciendo que sus labios se curbearan en una pequeña sonrisa, aun llevaba puesta su mascara, cosa que le sorprendió pero de igual forma le gusto, al subir la mirada vuelve a darle un vistazo a la recamara y no vio nada fuera de lo ordinario, volvio a ver la mesita, sus sillas, Sasuke sentada en una de ellas con su cabeza entre sus brazos...un momento...!Sasuke estaba en la habitación¡

ante esa sorpresa,decidió levantarse e ir hacia el pero al pararse siente como sus piernas le flaqueaban y cada paso que daba se tambaleaba de un lado a otro hasta que por fin había llegado a la mesa y se sujeto fuertemente de esta para no caer...dudosamente toco devilmente el hombro de aquel hombre y con la misma lentitud con la que había podido llegar a la mesa el se dignaba a voltear su cabeza a su dirección, quedando cara a mascara

Sakura: hola-dijo en un susurro, su garganta le ardía y auricular palabras le causaba dolo

Sasuke: akatsuki- dijo una voz fría mientras se apoyaba en el espaldar de la silla, pero su voz, que le dirigiera la palabra...hacia que creciera mas el odio intenso que habitaba en su interior, lo miro a los ojos sin temor alguno preguntandoce _"¿que seria de mi vida...si los Uchiha nunca se hubieran atravesado en ella?" _

Sakura: yo...-dijo roncamente pero no pudo concluir lo que decía ya que su garganta no se lo permitía

Sasuke:hmp, me imagino que debes tener sed- dijo mientras arqueaba una ceja a lo que ella simplemente afirmo con la cabeza de forma automática, era demasiado obvio sus ganas de hidratarce- ven, te llevare a la cocina...y de paso te aprendes el camino- dijo mientras salian y cerraba la puerta de su habitación, comenzaba a caminar pero ella se quedo estática despues de salir de la puerta...¿acaso el se ofreció a llevarla a la cocina? ¿y porque estaba en una silla incomoda en vez de su cuarto? Miro la puerta y se dio cuenta de que tenia grabada el simbolo del clan Uchiha...eso le era muy raro,se comportaba raro,el nunca se hubiera ofrecido para esas cosas...al menos que tenga una doble intención, sus pies volvieron a retomar el camino detrás de el y al llegar a la cocina ve que era una cocina simple con su horno, estufa, micro-honas, el laba platos y una mini nevera, mientras ella le echaba un vistazo a la cocina Sasuke coge un vaso de vidrio y lo llena con agua de una jarra de la nevera que de seguro estaba fría y la ponía en frente de ella pero esta solo se limito a coger el vaso de agua y a dirigir su mano libre a su mascara ante la atenta mirada del Uchiha pero ella se da media vuelta para poder beberla sin que el viera su rostro asiendo que el suspirara pesadamente

Sakura: gracias- dijo suavemente mientras volvía a recuperar su habla, termina de beber el agua del vaso y se vuelve a colocar su mascar para poder devolverle el vaso al Uchiha- como sabias que tenia sed- dijo mientras achicaba los ojos

Sasuke: hmp- "dijo" mientras alzaba una ceja- tu voz estaba ronca- se limito a decir mientras dejaba el vaso en el lava vajillas- vamos a mi cuarto de nuevo, tengo algo de que hablar contigo y es muy importante- dijo con esa...con esa típica voz gruesa, seca y una abstinencia a demostrar sentimiento alguno en ella

Sakura: "_me suponía que tanta amabilidad era por otra cosa_"- pensó mientras veía secamente y con el ceño fruncido al Uchiha- esta bien, vamos- dijo secamente mientras se giraba hacia la puerta y salia...ya se había aprendido el camino a las habitaciones


	21. la mentira y el comienzo de la batalla

Vitna: muy bien, de que quieres hablar- dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos

Sasuke: hmp, porque gritabas-dijo mientras se sentaba en la otra silla sin apartar ni un solo segundo su profunda mirada de Sakura

Vitna: por que te lo tendría que decir- dijo cortantemente- después de todo, puedo darme cuenta que de eso no se basa esta reunión- dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas sangre que aun seguían goteando de su mascara

Sasuke: ….-no se atrevía a decir una ni una sola palabra, solamente se le quedaba mirando con esos ojos tan fríos como un glacial

Vitna: tu tienes penas?-dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla y daba media vuelta lentamente hasta quedar cara a cara con el pero al ver que no le respondía ella respondió por el -todos tenemos penas...y claro que no eres la excepción...Uchiha Sasuke ¿o tal ves si?- dijo mientras intentaba calmar sus mas bajos instintos asesinos mientras le intentaba restar importancia a la expresión de Sasuke ...seguía tan inmutable que le dieron unas ganas inmensas de golpearle- esto es por una pena...lo veo en tus ojos

Sasuke:...cuando?-pregunto el Uchiha, tomando por sorpresa a Sakura pero de todas formas no la demostró, seguía igual de calmada...como siempre, incluso, le dieron ganas de jugar con el

Vitna: que cosa- dijo mirándola con e entre cejo fruncido aunque el no se diera cuenta

Sasuke: cuando murió?- dijo como si nada

Vitna: ¿Haruno? cerca de tres meses...ocurrió algo,un accidente ella callo a un rio con piedras filosas la cortaron como un cuchillo a la mantequilla...y fue arrastrada por la corriente moribunda-dijo mientras veía profundamente los ojos de Sasuke pero nada...no había alguna emoción en ellos solo lo que se le puede definir como intriga

Sasuke: debí imaginarlo...era débil -dijo mientras se paraba de la silla, tal vez con intención de irse o de quedar cara a cara– pero no haz terminado de contar la historia...¿como murió?-ordeno mientras la veía fijamente a los ojos haciendo que ella suspirara de resignación

Vitna: **El **termino el trabajo de matarla- dijo mirando como aumentaba la intriga en sus ojos

Sasuke: quien es el- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella hasta quedar cara a cara como ella predijo

Sakura:...-se quedo mirando el suelo completamente distraída en sus recuerdos, recuerdos dolorosos que le había hecho recordarce de **EL**- " _ella es fuerte, abandono a su __casi hermano__...a Naruto y nunca le importo que fuera de el...¿vez? Esa pequeña __no es tan diferente a nosotros...también puede ser sádica cuando se lo propone, puede ser alguien sin __corazón_"- pensaba mientras la tristeza volvía a habitar en su interior

Sasuke: dime – dijo mirándola con exigencia

Vitna:-suspira-no eres nadie para exigir ese tipo de información ya que no fuiste nada de ella, sabes que, ni si quiera te lo eh debido contar desde un principio- dijo mientras le daba la espalda y bajaba la mirada dando por concluida la conversación, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación pero pasaron el Uchiha le agarro del brazo antes de que ella tocara la perilla haciendo que ella detuviera su andar,pasaron los minutos y no decía nada ademas de que no aflojaba su agarre, todavía no podría irse como ella pensaba que seria después de quedar cara a cara así que volvió a subir la mirada con algo de irritación- porque no me dejas marcharme...¿que es lo que quieres?- dijo con una mirada cargada de odio y deseo por soledad

Sasuke: te tengo una propuesta...-Sakura le mando una mirada que solo le indicaba que prosiguiera- Orochimaru te a pedido que me entrenaras no es así

Sakura: al grano- dijo con una mirada que reflejaba cansancio...¿pero a que?

Sasuke: mañana comienza el entrenamiento y quiero que no me trates con lastima y mucho meno piedad porque yo no la tendré contig...-interrumpido

Sakura: porque debería de- dijo mientras lo miraba divertidamente – solo detendré mis ataques cuando vea que estés entre la fina linea que separa la vida de la muerte o en el mejor caso...-dijo dejando un ambiente de suspenso en todo el ambiente pero quería terminar la frase antes de que el sacara conclusiones- o cuando se me agote el chakra, ademas aunque ahora sea amable contigo Uchiha, cuando deje salir mis verdaderos instintos mañana...bueno, yo jejeje tampoco tendré piedad contigo- dijo mientras sonreía divertidamente pero esta se esfumo rápidamente-...ahora, podrías dejar de ser una **molestia **y me dejaría ir.. por favor déjeme sola...quiero estar sola- dijo mientras el aflojaba su agarre haciendo que ella se volviera a mover con libertad y poder irse – hasta mañana, Uchiha

Sasuke: _" Quien sera esa chica...pude ver una gran cantidad de odio y dolor en sus ojos pero no sobre pasa lo que yo eh sufrido...__aun __así__ su tacto es frio y sus ojos parecen abismos que se dirigen a la perdición__"_-pensó arrogantemente mientras se acostaba en su cama a descansar mientras por su mente paso la imagen de una peli rosa de hace 3 años pidiendo que se quedara en Konoha- _"molestia...si estas muerta...quien fue el que se atrevio...a hacerlo?" _pensaba mientras de sus ojos salio una imperceptible lagrima llena de un dolor que el no podía ni era capas de reconocer

* * *

Ahora que había llegado a la segunda habitación termino tirándose el las polvorientas sabanas como un saco de patatas mientras se escondía entre las sabanas...ella porque le había dicho todo eso...!ella no estaba muerta, por el amor de Kami-sama¡ que ganaba con decírselo, a el nunca le intereso lo que fuese de ella pero mañana aprendería como era el verdadero poder que ella era capaz de poseer y sentiría como es ser el de atrás, el débil como se sentía ella...esas epocas felices se acabaron ya, la oscuridad reina y ella le demostrara de lo que es capaz de hacer

* * *

toc-toc

Sakura se dirigió a la puerta en silencio y al abrirla ve a Kabuto del otro lado con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro mientras decía "ya es el momento" con un tono de voz que denotaba que estaba feliz, claro que lo estaba, en sus ojos negros se veía ansias, deseo, tal vez quería ver el potencial de la aktsuki o de Sasuke, después de su observación rápida ve como el se da media vuelta para retomar un camino mientras lo seguía por detrás Sakura pero ella no llevaba la capa de akasuki, extrañando un poco a su "guiá"

Kabuto: Vitna-chan porque no lleva su bata de akatsuki- dijo con su voz tan siseaste como una serpiente haciendo que a ella se le revolviera el estomago

Vitna:...-solo lo miraba tan fría como siempre haciendo que a el le saliera una risotada haciendo que ella frunciera el ceño por lo extrañada que estaba de su reacción

Kabuto: porque tan fría Vitna-chan ¿acaso no somos amigos?- dijo mientras abría unas enormes puertas a las que se enfrentaría contra su peor enemigo

Sakura: hmp...¿amigos dices?- dijo mientras soltaba una risilla mordaz y carente de vida- nunca caería tan bajo para ser tu amiga-dijo cada una de sus palabras con veneno incluido haciendo lucirlas como un puñal para el peliplateado

Kabuto: entonces solo tendremos una relación profesional- dijo aun con su asquerosa sonrisa plantada en su cara

Vitna-...-solo lo miro con ese odio profundo que le tenia a todo lo relacionado a su enemigo mas adorado, haciendo que el ensanchara su sonrisa

Kabuto: "_mmm esta chica es interesante"- _pensó mientras cerraba las enormes puertas y dirigirse a unas gradas distantes donde se podía observar a un inquieto Orochimaru.

Toda la habitación era a campo abierto, tenia arboles por todos lados como si se tratase de un bosque en miniatura encerrado en paredes enormes de cemento que no dejaban ver nada del exterior, pero aun teniendo arboles hermosos y frondosos no habian animales ni si quiera los pajaros se posaban en las ramas de los arboles, de una de las paredes de cemento sobresalian unas grandes gradas en donde estaba Kabuto y Orochimaru parados

Orochimaru: se bienvenida a nuestro campo de entrenamiento Vitna-chan

Vitna:...- fijo su vista en Orochimaru, viendo también en sus ojos esa misma excitación que tenia Kabuto

Orochimaru: ahora vendrá Sasuke-kun para medir su potencial contigo, pequeña- dijo mientras sonreía sinicamente- así que no tengas miedo en atacarle porque el no dudara en atacarte a ti primero

Vitna: _" porque me resulta tan familiar lo que dice" _-pensó sarcásticamente- no tienes porque decírmelo porque yo lo mataría si me lo propusiera- dijo mientras estiraba los brazos al cielo y caía de espalda en el suelo haciendo que se sorprendieran sus "espectadores" por su relajo

Sasuke: hmp, patetico- dijo mientras hacia acto de presencia en la mitad del campo con su katana en alto pero Sakura ni se inmutaba, incluso parecía dormida

Sasuke se lanzo hacia ella con el arma en alto, clavandocela en el pecho pero ella solo rio y dijo en un susurro "_acercarte __así__ de __rápido.__..fue tu __perdición__" _susurro mientras su cuerpo explotaba llevandoce consigo una de las mangas de la camisa del Uchiha que al parecer estaba sorprendido

Sasuke: "_imposible, era un clon...pero...tenia flujo de chakra y mi sharingan no lo descubrio...que tipo de clon era"- _se preguntaba a si mismo viendo las cenizas terminar por consumirse

Vitna: mmm Uchiha, hoy ni si quiera seras capaz de si quiera darme un rasguño, eres muy débil- decía mientras su voz se esparcía por el bosque pero no la veía por ninguna parte

Kabuto: con que eso era un clon- dijo en un susurro mientras veía como Sasuke se internaba en el bosque

Orochimaru: ku ku ku veo que la entrenaron bien esos desgraciados- dijo con una voz monótona pero en su rostro se podía observar las ansias de ver sangre correr, demasiado sádica

* * *

***3 horas despues***

Sasuke seguía buscando algún rastro de la akatsuki, incluso había invocado algunas serpientes para encontrarla pero no podía ver algún signo de su presencia en ese bosque, era como si se hubiese esfumado, el silencio se hacia presente desde lo que ella le había dicho haciendo que , de pronto entre los arboles vio una rosa...azul, rápidamente a través de su katana envió una descarga eléctrica hacia la rosa haciendo que sus pétalos se deshicieran en un fuego azul, extrañando un poco al Uchiha...era el mismo fuego que había provocado ella en aquel cuarto acompañado de sus gritos aterradores, alejando sus pensamientos, rápidamente siente una respiración en su nuca haciendo que girara sobre su eje intentando dañar a la presencia que estaba detrás de el pero no había nada, solo había cortado en 2 a una hoja de papel, al cortarla se hecho rápidamente hacia atrás, a esa hoja blanca comenzaba a aparecerle unos sellos haciendo que explotara, rápidamente de entre los arboles salían grandes cantidades de papeles explosivos que se dirigían hacia el, pero el solo salio corriendo a la dirección contraria a la que se dirigían los papeles, estos se movían rápidamente en el aire para dirigirse hacia el, aun saltando hacia adelante hizo unos sellos rápidamente, girando sobre si pone sus manos en la punta de su boca haciendo que de esta saliera una enorme bola de fuego que arraso con los arboles de los alrededores y los papeles que lo perseguían, creando así una enorme explosión por la activación de todos esos papeles, volvió a salir corriendo dejando así aquel terreno destrozado

Sasuke: "_me estaban __persiguiendo, __estaban rastreando de __mi chakra.." _había llegando a esa conclusión dado a que los papeles que habían sobrevivido estaban revoloteando por el aire al no persivir chakra a sus alrededores por haberlo bajado hasta tal punto que no se sintieran

***Por otro lado***

"_rayos" _pensó mientras veía el campo de batalla que se había desatado, ya había pasado 3 horas y media, y muchos de sus papeles explosivos detonaron ante un jutsu katon, las cenizas en el suelo lo confirmaba ademas de que no sentía en chakra de Sasuke, no precisamente porque hubiera muerto por la explosión si no porque había desaparecido su chakra, tal vez y con suerte el hubiera terminado herido por esa explosión

No lo creía capaz de encontrar el fallo al manejo del papel y su rastreo pero lo hizo y ahora le tocaba a ella personalmente buscarlo, el en esos momentos estaba sumido en un genjutsu, el pobre iluso nunca debió destrozar esa rosa azul, ahora esta bajo su control total.

varias hojas se arremolinaron al oeste del campo de entrenamiento, formando la forma del cuerpo de una mujer, luego fue tomando color y cada parte de un humano hasta serlo por completo, esa era Sakura pero aun tenia unas que otras hojas volando alrededor de ella, lentamente flexiono sus piernas para quedar sentada en el suelo, concentro toda su atención en una sola cosa...la creación de la ilusión de la perdición para el Uchiha.


End file.
